Wild Thing
by Nic James
Summary: A big mistake one evening tears Lauren and Bo apart. Lauren leaves town and tragedy strikes, she's thought to be dead but what happens when everyone's favourite Blonde returns...a little bit different. This will be a Doccubus story but it'll be a bumpy ride, so hold on tight ;)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A little Doccubus idea that I had, thought I'd give it a whirl and see what you all think :D**

 **In this story Dyson is his usual dickhead self and in love with Bo, but there will be badass Lauren ;)**

 **Thoughts are always in italics and lyrics.**

 **LPOV: **

"Oh yes I love this song." I turn to radio up in my car as I speed down the dark empty night road and sing my heart out.

 _Twenty-five years and my life is still_

 _Trying to get up that great big hill of hope_

 _For a destination_

 _I realized quickly when I knew I should_

 _That the world was made up of this brotherhood of man_

 _For whatever that means_

 _And so I cry sometimes_

 _When I'm lying in bed_

 _Just to get it all out_

 _What's in my head?_

 _And I, I am feeling a little peculiar_

 _And so I wake in the morning_

 _And I step outside_

 _And I take a deep breath and I get real high_

 _And I scream from the top of my lungs_

 _What's going on?_

 _And I say, hey hey hey hey_

 _I said hey, what's going on?_

I belt out along with the confused hand gestures.

 _Ooh, ooh ooh_

I try and do a cool air guitar the best I can with one hand on the wheel.

 _And I try, oh my god do I try_

 _I try all the time_

 _In this institution_

 _And I pray, oh my god do I pray_

 _I pray every single day_

 _For a revolution_

 _And so I cry sometimes_

 _When I'm lying in bed_

 _Just to get it all out_

 _What's in my head?_

 _And I, I am feeling a little peculiar_

 _And so I wake in the morning_

 _And I step outside_

 _And I take a deep breath and I get real high_

 _And I scream from the top of my lungs_

 _What's going on?_

 _And I say, hey hey hey hey_

 _I said hey, what's going on?_

As the song comes to an end I turn the radio off and just think. In this moment I never realized how connected I was to this song. I've spent a good part of my life being stuck in this Fae institution and really having no real idea about what's going on, I mean sure I know what the science tells me but other than that I'm just a pawn in their game, going along with whatever they tell me. Sometimes I'd feel so helpless and just want to give up...but then I met Bo, my beautiful Bo. Who made me believe that I was worth more than what the Fae made me believe I was.

That's where I'm driving to now. I've been away for a few days dealing with a very sick patient, a good friend of the Ash' so I didn't really have a choice in the matter, but sadly he passed away this morning so I'm coming home early and surprising Bo with some wine, good food and flowers.

I arrive outside where Bo lives ' _the crack shack'_ as Kenzi likes to call it and I'm inclined to agree, the place is a dump but still homely at the same time...weird.

I hop out my car and grab everything that I've bought for me and Bo to have a great night together, I do hope Kenzi isn't home because she definitely won't be getting a good night sleep with what I've got planned.

I head to the front door and as usual it's unlocked. I head inside let out a quiet laugh at what I see. Kenzi is passed out on the couch hugging a bottle of red wine close to her chest and snoring away. I see Bo's clothes at the bottom of the stairs and I shake my head at the woman's inpatients to get her clothes off and into bed. I shake my head and go straight upstairs to where my love will most likely also be sound asleep. I near the top of the stairs and I hear some strange noises coming from Bo's room door.

I reach the top of the stairs and the noises I'm hearing are very familiar. I instantly have a sinking feeling in my stomach when I reach the top of the stairs and I'm outside Bo's bedroom.

I hear the familiar sound of the springs on Bo's bed creaking and breathy moans. I pray to god that it's just Bo giving herself some pleasure, but sadly I don't think I'm that lucky.

"It's all in your head Lauren." I whisper to myself…. trying to convince myself.

I slowly reach for the handle on the door and take a deep breath and slowly turn the handle and what I find inside shatters m heart into a million pieces. There on that bed that we've made love on so many times is my beautiful Bo, the woman I thought I'd be spending the rest of my life with is on the bed…fucking that… _dog._

The wine bottle slips from my hand in shock along with the rest of everything I bought for mine and Bo's evening and smashes on the floor. That seems so get her attention.

"Lauren." She gasps out in shock and gets off the top of Dyson covering her chest with the sheets.

"How could you?" I whisper turning away but not before I see that bastards smug face looking back at me as the tears gather in my eyes.

I speed down the stairs and run straight out the house ignoring Keniz's tired and confused calls asking what I'm doing here and Bo's desperate pleas.

"LAUREN PLEASE WAIT." Bo shouts as I stop outside my car rifling through my bag for my car keys.

"Baby please, I'm sorry." Bo says grabbing onto my arm.

"Get your hands off me." I hiss pushing her away. I take a look at her and I can't help that my heart clenches at the sight. There she is, stood there in that god awful red kimono with her hair thrown up into a messy bun and tears streaming down her sad face. Ha, as f she's the victim in this.

I see Kenzi stood outside the building looking sad, I guess she's realized what's going on.

"Please Lauren just let me explain."

"Oh you don't need to explain Bo. I saw you fucking him, I'm well aware what happened." I spit getting my keys from my bag.

"It was a mistake, I was missing you then we were drinking and talking about old times and I just got caught up in the moment." She sobs.

"Well how nice for you. I'm glad you had some comfort while you girlfriend was away working." I open my door and lock myself in, immediately starting the engine.

"LAUREN PLEASE DON'T GO." Bo begs and screams banging on the window on the passenger of my car.

I ignore her best I can peel and away from her house and away from the sobbing woman making sure not to look back in my mirror.

I'm such a pathetic fool. How could I ever really think that Bo the beautiful unaligned succubus could ever been in love with me, but how could she go back to that fucking _dog_ …can she not see how toxic, selfish bastard he his. I look down at the passenger seat and see my phone had fallen out of my bag when I threw it in and is now vibrating. I stop at a red light, check to see whose calling and let out a bitter laugh when I see Bo's name flashing up on my screen.

"FUCK YOU BO." I scream at my phone and throw it back onto the seat.

" _No more, no longer am I going to let anyone walk all over me."_

 **A/N: Well that's the first chapter. Got a really good idea where I want to take this story so let me know what you thought :D**

 **P.S. Thinking of making it a weekly update type of thing so next chapter will be up Thursday or Friday**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ahhh wicked I'm glad you're all liking it so far. The updates are going to be much faster this time than with my last story…I'm not leaving the country for months anytime soon this time ;)**

 **Was able to get this one out pretty quick, saw how much everyone was liking it and it was non stop typing :D Hope you enjoy.**

 **BPOV: **

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." I run straight past Kenzi and back into the shack.

I get back inside and see Dyson stood in the kitchen area in just his jeans hanging low at his waist, having a drink of water with a stupid smug look on his face.

"You need to leave." I tell him grabbing my items of clothes at the stairs.

"What? Why?" He questions as I quickly pull on my leather pants and top. I need to get to Lauren.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" I scoff looking for my boots.

"Because of _her._ Bo, she doesn't matter. She's a pathetic human who can't satisfy you and I don't just mean when it comes to feeding." He smirks sauntering towards me.

"Back off wolf, what we did was a mistake and don't you dare speak of Lauren that way, she's done 100x more for the light Fae than you ever have." I tell him pushing him away from me.

I find my boots and pull them on as Kenzi enters the house with a face mixed with sadness and anger.

God I'm such an idiot.

"Please tell me you two didn't." She says looking between me and a shirtless Dyson.

"What you're not happy? Since when were you team Lauren?" Dyson says with a deep frown.

"Since I saw how happy Bo was with her. A day didn't go by when she didn't have a smile on her face and that was because of the doc. It was never like that with you dude." Kenzi tells him sternly and by the look on Dyson's face he certainly isn't happy.

"She can't sustain her Kenzi." He growls.

"And you can't keep her happy." She snaps back.

I hear Dyson let out a soft growl but I know he'd never try anything against Kenzi.

"You keep your growls to yourself wolf and let me speak. Lauren knows that she can't fully sustain Bo, that's why she created the injections for Bo. That's why she helps Bo find people to sustain her when she can't. That is true love Dyson. What have you ever done to like that to deserve her love?" Kenzi rants at him but he's frozen in shock.

"Thanks Kenz..."

"Don't Bo." She snaps cutting me off.

"I said I'm team Lauren not team...umm...well I'll think of a name for you two, but back to my point. You don't deserve her love either Bo, you've taken her for granted big time and now by doing this you've pretty much just spat all over her. I wouldn't be surprised if she never forgave you for this, you should be ashamed Bo." She tells me with a disappointed look on her face and heads upstairs to her room.

I stay frozen on the spot due to shock about what Kenzi has just said to me. Not because I'm about what she said but because she's never spoken to me like that and mainly because how right she is, Lauren's done so much for me and I've been so selfish to see any of that.

"God I'm an idiot." I groan into my hands.

"Don't worry about it. She'll come around." Dyson says rubbing my back but I soon put an end to that by shoving him away again. This has to end.

I grab my jacket off the counter and turn back to Dyson. "Just get out Dyson. This was a mistake."

"Oh come on Bo. How can you say that?"

"Because I love Lauren Dyson." I tell him for what feels like the 50th time.

"Then why did you fuck me, hmm? Why do we always find our way back to each other?" He asks with a dreamy look on his face.

"Look I don't have time for this, we can talk about it another time." I grab my car keys from next to Dyson. "I'm going to see Lauren and I want you gone." I tell him, grabbing my phone and running out the house and to my car, ignoring Dyson calling out to me.

I need to find my girl.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **LPOV:**

I come to a skidding stop outside my apartment, shut of my car and run inside, brushing my tears away. I enter my apartment slamming the door behind me, pacing back and forth having no idea what to do with myself now. I soon head over to the kitchen and grab the nearest bottle of alcohol that I see and it happens to be a bottle of Jack Daniels that Kenzi left here on her last visit.

I pour a large glass and continue my pacing. "How could she." I hiss, my sadness soon being replaced with anger. "I mean _Dyson._ That man is a walking fury STD for fuck sake." I swallow a large gulp of the Whisky and cough and gag at the burning sensation but take another large sip anyway.

"I'm so stupid." I say and catch a glimpse of a picture of myself and Bo on my mantelpiece.

"I'M SO FUCKING STUPID." I scream throwing my glass at the wall and watch it shatter and fall all over my wooden flooring. I look around my downstairs living area and everywhere I seem to look is filled with memories of Bo. My sofa where Bo would love to get cuddled up on and watch old cheesy films with pizza, my kitchen island where Bo and I would make love when the bedroom was too far away. I finally spare a glance to my work desk, I'll always remember one evening when Bo came bursting into my apartment after being away on a case for a couple of days and spent hours taking me multiple times on that desk, telling me how much she missed and loved me.

Was it all a lie? Has the best and happiest year of my life been a complete lie?

I take one final glance at my apartment before knowing what I need to do. "I need to get out of here." I speed up to my bedroom, pulling down a small suitcase from the top of my wardrobe. I throw in a load of random items, not really paying much attention...I just need to leave this place. I finish packing and head out to my car throwing everything inside the back seat and head off the the compound.

I pull up to the Ash's compound and hope that Hale is still here, I leave my phone in the car because it hasn't stopped buzzing since I got back into my car and I'm well aware of who's calling. I speed walk through the compound and head straight for Hales office, I breathe a sigh of relief when I see a glow under the closed door.

I knock gently and Hales voice drifts through the door. "Come in." I slowly push the door open and see Hale hunched over doing paper work. I don't want to bombard him with demands because this is the first time I've seen him since I went out of town to save his friends life...and failed.

"Lauren, hey. How are you?" Hale says with a smile setting down his pen.

I slowly make my way into the room. "Hi Hale. Look firstly I just wanted to say sorry about Frank, there really was nothing I could've done. I tried everything but it was just his time." A sad smile comes on to his face and he gives me a nod.

"I know you would have done everything in your power Lauren, if anyone could have saved him it would have been you."

"So is there anything else or was that just it." He asks with a smile and then everything that happened today came rushing back to me.

Hale must see the heartbreak on my face and the tears in my eyes because he soon comes rushing over to me and leads me to the small sofa in his office.

"What happened Doc?" He says holding my hand.

"Bo." Is all I'm able to choke out.

"Bo? Is she hurt dose she need help. Is Kenzi okay?" Hale rushes out.

I take a deep breath and look up at Hale. "Kenzi is fine. It's Bo, she slept with Dyson."

Hales eyes go wide and his mouth opens and closes like a fish. He brings me into a hug when the tears start to fall from my eyes again.

"I'm so sorry Lauren. I know how much you love her." He whispers rubbing my back.

We both sit in silence for a few minutes as my cries finally die down. Hale giving me all the time I need.

"I really am sorry Lauren, is there anything you need?" I pull back from leaning on Hale.

"That's actually why I'm here. I know this isn't fair on you because it's so last minute but I need to get away Hale. I can't stay here, in that house and near Bo. I need some time after all this and I know how shitty it is to drop it all on your lap but I have to." I blurt out.

"Lauren calm down its okay. I understand completely why you need to do this and I know that you're owed a hell of a lot of time off. Take whatever time you need." He tells me with a kind smile.

Hales always been such a good guy. When he became Ash he was always my friend first and I'll never forget that.

"How long do you need?"

"I think a few weeks should do the trick. I just need some time to myself, to come to terms with everything and I can't do that with Bo and memories of Bo at every corner I turn." I explain to him.

"That's fine Doc, you do what you need to do and please call me if you need anything." He says standing up and extending his hand to help me up off the sofa, which I really appreciate because my legs have not been so strong since everything happened.

"I will and thank you again Hale, it really means a lot." I compose myself before I leave Hales office.

"Hey doc, where is it you're going?" He calls out as I pull the door open.

"An old family cabin. It's pretty much in the middle of nowhere, a perfect place for me to clear my head." I never took Bo to our old cabin so nothing will be tainted, I can actually do some thinking without seeing her everywhere I look.

I leave Hales office with one final wave and head out the Light Compound. Getting back into my car I'm already feeling a huge weight off my shoulders about the fact that I'll be free for the next 3 weeks...but sadly is doing nothing for the weighing pain on my heart.

 **A/N: Again please let me know what ya thinking. I promise that the updates will get longer.**

 **Also I know this chapter came out pretty fast after the last one, but I'm away for a few days next week so the next update should be next Friday or Saturday sometime.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the love on this story, really appreciate the reviews…they really do help :)**

 **My plans fell through so thought I'd get chapter 3 out there for you all. Hope you enjoy.**

 **BPOV:**

"Come on baby, please pick up."

I've been trying to call Lauren on the drive to her house but she's been ignoring all my calls, not that I blame her. God how could I be so fucking stupid, I broke the heart of someone who loved me for who I am and never judged me for the succubus inside and now I've completely ruined it, all for a stupid in the moment drunken mistake with stupid fucking Dyson.

I throw my phone down onto the passenger seat after Lauren doesn't pick up for the 10th time. I speed down the highway heading towards the centre of town towards Lauren's home and the Ashe's compound. "Come on asshole, mooooove." I shout and beep repeatedly at the idiot driving about 5 fucking miles an hour. I look ahead and see there has been some kind of accident. I can't see much because of how dark it is but it looks like they're only letting cars by bit by bit. It's going to take at least 30 minutes before I get through this, but it's still the quickest way, my only chance.

I consider calling Kenzi to get a motorbike for me somehow but I doubt she will help. She'll just tell me to give Lauren some time, but I need to see her. I just need to get there and talk to her.

I see I won't be going anywhere for a little while. "God dammit." I growl snatching my phone back up. I redial Laurens number again, but this time it goes straight to voicemail, without any rings, I guess she got fed up.

"Lauren baby please pick up. I know I fucked up big time, but, just please just call me back." I plead.

I turn on the radio to pass the time and try to take my mind of things, but it doesn't help at all. I can't stop thinking about the heartbroken look on Lauren's face. How could I hurt her like that, I'm supposed to be the one protecting her.

"What have I done?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After waiting in traffic for fucking ages I finally get through the accident and make my way to Lauren's apartment. Thankfully it's not that far of a drive.

I come to a screeching halt outside Lauren's apartment and leap out my car. I run to the door and start banging. "LAUREN. LAUREN PLEASE OPEN UP." I shout through the door as I knock but I get no answer. I remember that Lauren gave me a spare key not long ago. I dig my keys out my pocket and head into Lauren's apartment and I my eyes are instantly drawn to a smashed glass all over the floor and liquid running down the wall and no sign of Lauren.

"Lauren baby, are you up there?" I call out running upstairs.

I enter her bedroom and I see her wardrobe hanging open with clothes all over the place and obvious items missing. I look over and see her underwear draws in a similar state. "No, no, no, please god no." I run back down and out the house. I head to the only place I think she could be.

The compound.

"Oh god Lauren, I'm so sorry. Please be there."

I pull up outside the compound and the security let me in right away, as far as they know I'm still with Lauren. I bypass the lab and head straight to Hales office, if she's here he'll know.

I give the door a soft knock and he calls for me to enter. He looks up when I close the door behind me and the small smile on his face drops instantly when he sees it me stood there. "Can I help you Bo?" Hale asks with coldness laced in his voice.

"Hi Hale, is Lauren around?"

"No. She left about an hour ago…after she told me all about your fun packed evening with Dyson." He tells me with a glare.

I look to the floor, ashamed about what I've done to Lauren. "Do you know where she is?"

"She's taking some time off to clear her head and get some space. She definitely deserves it after tonight." He says getting up and pouring himself a whisky.

"I know I messed up Hale but I need to speak to her. Please tell me where she is." I plead.

"No Bo. She left to get space from you, so I'm not going to tell you where she is. She'll be back in 3 weeks so you can see her then." He says going back to his desk.

"Now if you don't mind I've got work to do."

3 weeks. No Lauren for 3 weeks.

I silently leave the room knowing I won't get anywhere with Hale, him and Lauren have always been close. I wander down the halls not really thinking. I look up and I'm not that surprised I find myself outside Lauren's lab, I always find my way back to her. I head inside and see the lamp at her desk is still on and full of paper work, I walk over to her desk, grabbing her lab coat on my way. I take a seat at her desk and breathe in her heavenly scent from her coat.

"I'm so sorry Lauren." I whisper into the empty room.

I have no idea how long I'm sat here but I'm pulled out of my thoughts by my phone buzzing in my jacket pocket.

 _Dyson_

I groan out loud when I see his name flashing on my screen. I ignore his call and put my phone back into my pocket, I can't be dealing with him right now. I pull myself up from Lauren's desk gently laying her coat gently over her chair.

I leave the light compound and consider heading to the Dhal for a drink and a chat with Trick, but I don't think alcohol will do me any good right now. It's an early night at home for me with a nice glass of cold water. I hop back into my car for what feels like the 50th time today and head back home with a heavy heart. I arrive back home at the shack and see the just the corner lamp on and thankfully no Dyson. I consider heading upstairs to bed but there's no way I can sleep in that bed after my stupid mistake tonight and I know Kenzi won't want my company right now, so I kick my boots off and throw myself onto our old battered couch and pulling the small blanket over me.

 _3 weeks until I see Lauren_

 _21 days until I see that beautifully flawless face._

 _504 hours until I hear that girlish giggle._

 _1814400 seconds until I have her back with me._

3 weeks of pure hell and big plans of getting my girl back.

 **LPOV:**

I drive through the streets and away from the Ashes compound and my home. This is the best thing for me, there's no way I can stay here right now. I speed down the highway and not long ago passed an accident that's causing a shit load of traffic, thankfully I'm heading in the opposite direction, but I had to move my eyes away from it. I'm not Dr Lauren Lewis right now….I can't be Dr Lewis, I need this time to fix my head and my old family cabin is the perfect spot. I remember all the times we used to come here when I was a kid, I used to feel so carefree there, and that is exactly what I need right now.

I try and relax into the drive knowing I've still got at least 1 hour left of driving, but the roads are pretty empty this time of night, hopefully it will be less, so I turn on a random radio station to help me relax and take my mind off all the shit that is swimming around it.

 _You tell me that you need me then you go and cut me down, but wait_

 _You tell me that you're sorry, didn't think I'd turn around, and say that_

I stare at the radio in shock as the One Republic song plays.

 _It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

 _I said, "It's too late to apologize it's too la..._

I switch it off before any more can play and turn to station over just as a new song is starting and I instantly recognize the opening chords.

 _There's a fire starting in my heart_

 _Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark_

 _Finally I can see you crystal clear_

 _Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare_

 _See how I leave with every piece of you_

I again cut the song off before it can continue.

"Adele, you are a goddess, but not tonight." I say and switch stations again.

 _But it's just tonight. Oh we're still the greatest_

 _The greatest, the greatest_

 _You_

 _Your sex is on fire_

 _You_

 _Your sex is on fire_

"Jesus fucking Christ. Can I not catch a break tonight?" I growl at the radio.

"Right last try then I'm done.

 _In touch with the ground_

 _I'm on the hunt I'm after you_

 _Smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd_

 _And I'm hungry like the wolf_

 _Straddle the line…_

I slam the radio off with such force that I'm pretty sure I broke the buttons. "Well, no radio for me tonight then." I mumble focusing back on the road.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I see the famous boulders and take a left off the main road and down the dirt road. About 1 mile down the road the cabin appears. It's nothing amazing but just the sight of it fills my whole body with joy and warmth. It's a beautiful oak, two story cabin with a lovely wrap around porch that my grandfather built before I was born, as I pull up the sensor lights go off showing the true beauty of my perfect home for the next 3 weeks. It's the perfect place for privacy and head space that I need right now, it's surrounded by forest and there's not another cabin or person nearby for miles. I grab my suitcase and the multiple shopping bags I got on my way here and head into the cabin just as the rain is starting.

"My god it's freezing in here." I shiver running over to the fire place to get it going.

As the house warms up I scan the family photos on the walls of the cabin. I especially love the one of me as a little girl on my granddads shoulders with a water gun in my hand, with both of us sporting huge smiles. I move myself to the sofa and try to relax but I know the second I let myself let go I'll be a blubbering mess over all the crap that's happened tonight. I just need to sleep, but before I do I take my phone out for the first time in hours.

 **14 Missed Calls.**

 **7 Voicemails.**

 **6 Text Messages.**

I look and see that all the calls and voicemails are from Bo but not the texts so I quickly scroll through them.

 **Text Message from Bo:**

 _Baby please pick up, I'm so sorry, it was a mistake. Please just answer your phone xxx_

 **Text Message from Bo:**

 _Look I get that you don't want to see me but please just give me 5 minutes. I'm stuck in traffic right now but I'm on my way to your place. Please just let me talk. See you soon xxxx_

 **Text Message from Kenzi:**

 _Hey Hotpants, sorry about everything that happened earlier, I had no idea about any of that. I just hope you're okay and I'm here if you want to talk…with alcohol._

I send her out a quick reply thanking her and letting her know I'm okay and I may take her up on that offer when I get back.

 **Text Message from Hale:**

 _Hope you're okay Doc, Bo just left here but I didn't tell her where you were. Hope you're good. Take care._

I also let Hale know I'm okay and thank him for giving me this time again. He's really is such a good guy.

 **Text Message from Bo:**

 _I just left Hales and he told me you left for 3 weeks. I know I fucked up Lauren but please just talk to me and let me know you're safe. I'm so sorry Lauren and I love you so much. I'll see you when you get back xxx_

I consider replying to Bo, if just to let her know I'm okay but then I see who my next text is from.

 **Text Message from Dyson:**

 _I won._

As I read that last text all the images of tonight come back flooding into my mind, along with a new wave of fresh tears. She doesn't care about me, she never did, she just wants to clear her conscience before she jumps back into bed with the dog. I throw my phone onto the table and head over to the kitchen and grab one of the many bottles of red and white wine that I bought on my way here. I know I should have something to eat and go to sleep but after that text I'm now wide away and crying, but not tears of sadness, tears of anger over the woman she's lost again but mainly over the man who's been out to get her since the start and like he said has finally won.

 **NO POV: **

Lauren settles down onto the couch staring at the sofa, crying herself asleep over the woman she loves with all her heart, having no idea of the pair of glowing eyes starting at her from its place hidden at the tree line of the forest. It's soon disappears into the dark woods...waiting for her guard to drop, for its perfect moment to strike.

 **A/N: Oooooh a new mystery guest ;) Anyway hoped you liked it and leave a quick review if you can.**

 **I know not a great chapter but it's bit of a filler for whats to come ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows. It really is amazing that you're all enjoying this story :D**

 **LPOV: **

**2 WEEKS LATER.**

"Yes Hale, I know, yes I know and I appreciate the offer but this time away is really doing me some good, I'm fine with being on my own." I tell Hale over the phone, him and Kenzi have been ringing at least 3 times a week wanting to know how I am. Pretty much begging me to let them come up and be with me, but they know I need this time.

Of course Bo's also been trying to get in contact non-stop, but there's no way I'm ready to see her yet. But unlike the past 2 weeks since I've been here it's now not because I'm too sad to see her or I think I might break at the sight of her, don't get me wrong I'm still heartbroken over what she did, but now I'm more worried about the damage I'll do with my fists to her forgive me, I'm sorry face and Dyson's smug hairy face. There's only so long I can stay the victim. The first weeks here I spent crying and wishing what happened wasn't true and that maybe I can forgive her for what happened. Maybe it was just a drunken mistake.

"Look Hale I'm just about to make dinner so I'll see to you next week when I get back to work…yes tell Kenzi that I promise to have a night out with her when I get back. I'll see you soon Hale, bye." I hang up my iPhone and head over to the kitchen to get my dinner started. I almost jump out of my skin when there's a loud rumble of thunder followed by a loud clap of lightning, guess I'm in for a stormy night.

My phone starts buzzing again in the living area. I head back over and grab my phone.

 _ **Bo Calling**_

I reject the call and get back to making my meal.

Every week. Nearly every day for the past 2 weeks Bo calls me, texts me and leaves multiple voicemail, making me need to clear my inbox all the time just so I can receive calls from people who may actually need my help. Even though I'm slowly but surely getting over how Bo's betrayed me, I still don't want to speak to her, I won't give her the time of day. I'm still not ready to listen to how everything with Dyson was a mistake or how much she loves me. I'm over the Fae…and all the bullshit that comes with it.

I start chopping up peppers, onions and carrots just deciding on a simple stir fry for tonight's meal. Thankfully it only takes me a few minutes to make, so I'm soon settling down onto the sofa with my meal, a glass of wine and the latest episode of the new amazing show sense8 on Netflix that I've recently become obsessed with.

"Ooooh run Nomi run." I shout at my laptop screen as she climbs down the side of the house with whispers goons following her.

I'm pulled away from the show when I hear banging from outside the cabin, kind of like my bins being knocked over and the sensor lights going off, making the whole of the outside light up. I pause the show and head over to the window and have a look outside, but I can't really see much as the lights go out. I move back to the sofa but the lights turning back on stop me.

"Now either those lights are faulty or there's someone out there." I mumble walking over to the kitchen and grabbing a butcher knife. I head outside onto the porch, I squint my eyes to see past the rain but it's too dark so I head over to the sensor and light the driveway up again. I think I see out the corner of my eye a shadow moving to hide at the corner of the house.

"Hello?" I call out keeping my distance, getting silence in return.

"Hale is that you? I told you I'm fine on my own." I hear nothing in return so I move towards the corner of the house making the light go off, but as I turn the corner to see what's going on there's no one there.

"Okay I'm over this now." It's raining, cold and I'm done playing Sherlock. I move back to the door but just to the right of me on the tree line is something or someone there.

"Hello? Bo is that you." I call out wondering if Bo tracked me down somehow, getting tired of me not answering my phone and came for more grovelling.

"I said Hello." I shout.

The 'thing' makes a movement towards me and due to the feeling of complete dread in my stomach makes me think that it's not Bo stood at the bottom of my drive. It growls lowly and makes its way towards me. My heart jumps in my chest and I start off running towards the cabin, but whatever it is cuts me off by getting in front of me so I change my path and head into the woods. I pretty much spent every summer of childhood and teen years, I know these woods like the back of my hand. I come to a stop behind a large tree about 20 meters from the house. This was always my hiding spot when my cousins and me would play hide and seek. The rain seems to be a help and a hindrance. Whatever that is hopefully won't be able to find me but sadly I can't hear it either.

I look around both sides of the tree, but I can't see anything anywhere and the only light I'm able count on is the moon and lightning. "Come on Lauren, you can do this." I whisper to myself. I've been living with the Fae for the past 5 years, been treated like a dog for most of those 5 years and I've had the love of my life cheat on me with my arch nemesis, so I can definitely outrun whatever is hiding out in these woods.

"What the hell is going on?" I say to myself, my heart pounding in my chest.

I take one last look and see nothing there, just woods. I take a deep breath and take off running back to the cabin and to where my granddad has a shotgun stashed above the cupboards in the kitchen. I hear a noise behind me and I realize I shouldn't but I take a glance behind me and I see a flash of movement so I pick up my speed. As I turn back around I don't notice the large rock on the ground and go sprawling onto the floor getting covered in mud.

"Ahhh." I feel a sharp pain in my knee and I can feel the warm blood running down my leg, but I push it out of my mind carry on running. I look ahead and see the glowing cabin through the bushes.

I'm almost there.

I feel relief wash over me I nearly break through the sea of trees and bushes.

I'm almost there.

I push past the last of the hedges, ignoring the scratches that I'm gathering on my arms. I run up the driveway hill making the sensor light turn on again. I'm near the cabin, but before I reach the steps I hear growl come from the side of me and then something slamming into me and throwing me backwards sending me onto the wet ground. "What the hell was that?" I try to sit up but before I'm able to I see the flash of white leap into the air and on top of me. The movement turn the sensor on again and what I see on top of me makes my heart stop in my chest. It's...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BPOV: **

**1 WEEK LATER.**

3 weeks. 3 whole weeks since I've seen or heard anything from Lauren. 3 weeks of pure hell. Thankfully I know she's safe, she's been in some contact with Hale and Kenz who told me because she saw how much I was going out of my mind not knowing anything about what's going on with Lauren. I've been calling her non-stop for the past 3 weeks, but no surprise she hasn't picked up the phone or returned any of my texts but at least she's back this afternoon and I can finally speak to her about the whole Dyson mistake.

Speaking of Dyson, while Lauren's been away I had a hard and long convocation with him. It took me a while to get the point across that I love Lauren and she's the one I want and need in my life and when she gets back I'm going to do everything in my power to get her back. As no surprise he didn't take the news very well and decided to flip out coffee table and then pace back and forth for at least 20 minutes mumbling about how Lauren always gets in the way and how he can't lose me to a 'low life human'. It took about another 20 minutes for me to calm him down and form a normal sentence. It was at least after midnight before he left and seems to understand that as long as Lauren is in my life we'll never be together. I think he understood that he needs to back off because it's been a few days since I've heard from him, but Hale tells me he's okay, off doing work with his new partner that arrived in town, her name's Tamsin and apparently she's a right fire cracker. But I can't focus on anything other than Lauren, according to Hale she'll be back in a few hours so I'm heading to town to get some things for Lauren. Then I'll find out from Kenzi if she's back and I'll do everything in my power to get my girl back...no matter how long it takes.

.

.

.

.

.

It takes me a good 3 hours before I finish and get everything I wanted in town, but everything will be worth it when I see Lauren. I grab all the bags out the back of my car and head into the shack. I hear the T.V on so the door's unlocked, I kick the door open and head in. I come to a stop when I see Kenzi, Hale, Dyson and a blonde woman I've never seen before in my kitchen and they all stop talking when I appear in front of them.

"What's going on here?" I ask resting down the bags.

Kenzi walks over to me with an awkward smile. "Hey Bo Bo. Why don't you come and sit down."

"No, I just want to know what's going on." Kenzi look back to Hale who straightens his tie and makes his way over to me.

"Bo, have you heard anything from Lauren recently?" He asks.

"What? Why would she call me, I thought you were in contact with her." I start to get a sick feeling in my stomach based on the looks on their faces. "What's going on Hale?"

"I call Lauren about 3 times a week, but this week I haven't heard anything from her and any time I try to call her it goes straight to voice mail. Last time I spoke to her was last week and everything was fine, but then the contact just stopped. She was supposed to be home by now Bo, no one's seen her." Hale says sadly.

Oh my god. Oh fuck. Lauren's missing. The love of my life is missing.

I move and sit on the sofas arm chair when I feel my legs shake. "So you have no idea where she is?" I ask Hale and he just shakes his head sadly.

"I'm so sorry Bo, but I'm going to do everything in my power to find her."

Oh god. This is all my fault.

"Have you ever thought she doesn't want to be found?" A snarky voice pipes up from the kitchen. My head snaps over and I see a blonde leaning against my kitchen counter with a smirk plastered on her face.

"And who asked you for your opinion." I growl standing up off the couch. Lauren would never just disappear making everyone worry.

"Actually who the hell are you and why are you in my house?"

"You call this a house?" She smirks again.

I make a move towards her but Dyson stands in front of me. "Calm down Bo, this is Tamsin my new partner. She's here to help." He tells me putting a hand on my shoulder but I push it off.

"I don't give a fuck who she is. She better watch her mouth." I hiss feeling myself lose control slightly.

Lauren would never just up and leave. Especially as she's been in contact with Hale and Kenzi, she wouldn't make them worry so much about her like that, she has a pure heart. Not like me.

"Hey calm down Bo Bo, we'll get your girl back." Kenzi says rubbing my back.

"Yeah, we will. Where did she go Hale?" I turn around asking him.

"I told you I don't know where she is." He tells me with wide eyes.

"No. Where did she go during these 3 weeks?" I'll start there and figure out what the hell happened to my girl.

"She didn't really tell me Bo. All she said was going to stay at an old family cabin, but I've really got no idea where it is, she didn't tell me where it was located."

The cabin.

I remember Lauren telling me about the amazing family cabin that she used to spend time at as a kid. We would talk about going there all the time. Lauren would tell me about the beautiful lake not too far from the cabin where we could go skinny dipping, the wrap around porch with a rocking chair where we can cosy up and watch the sun rise or sun set.

"I know where she went." I say running towards my weapon stash in the kitchen. I grab out two small blades and put them in each shoe. I also grab a large knife and place it in my thigh knife holster.

"You coming Kenz?" As soon as those words leave my mouth she springs into action pulling on her knee high boots and grabbing her samurai sword from where she leaves it on the mantel piece in the living room.

"We're all coming Bo." Dyson says. "Who knows what's gone on up there."

"Okay, well if you insist on coming you and Barbie can take your truck and follow me and I'll take Kenzi and Hale." I tell him getting a scoff from Tamsin.

We all head out. I hop in my car with Hale in the back and Kenzi in the passenger seat while Dyson and the new bitch get into his truck. I start the engine and think back to when Lauren told me about the cabin. From here it should only be a couple hours away as it's not rush hour and it's mainly back roads after the highway.

I'm coming Lauren.

.

.

.

.

.

.

We've been driving for what seems like hours when just ahead of me I see two large boulders shaped like large breasts with nipples. I know it sounds stupid but Lauren would always talk and joke about them and how seeing those at such a young age must have made her a lesbian and boob lover. By seeing them I know that we're here. I turn down the long drive way and past the boob boulders. Soon a beautiful two story cabin comes into view and Lauren's black Audi, maybe she is still here. I don't even bother shutting the engine off I just jump out the car and sprinting into the cabin, ignoring Kenzi and Hales shouts for me to wait.

"LAUREN. LAUREN YOU IN HERE?" I shout storming into the cabin, but I get no reply, I look around the room and see her laptop on a coffee table with a glass of wine and dirty plate, I spot her phone on the arm of the sofa but it's dead so I pocket it. I head up the stairs to see if she could be up there, I notice a door open so I head inside. There's a double bed with crumpled sheets and a suitcase at the bottom of the bed. I see on the bed side table Laurens black and red hairbrush and her phone charger in the wall. She was definitely here.

"Where are you Lo?" I whisper to myself sitting down on the bed and pulling her pillow into my lap and holding it up against my face, I take a deep breath and smell her strawberry shampoo. I remember the night we would just lay in bed together, holding each other close, I would always burying my face into her head and neck and just breathing her in.

"Bo. We found something, you should come down." Kenzi tells me appearing at the door. She gives me a sad smile and turns back downstairs.

I put the pillow back and head downstairs after Kenzi. I join everyone outside and see them all stood in a huddle whispering and when I arrive they stop, just like back at the clubhouse.

"What's going on?" I ask looking at Kenzi and Hales solemn faces.

Kenzi grabs my hand and takes a deep breath. "When you went searching the house Dyson said he could smell something odd. We went searching out here and there was blood Bo, over by the corner of the cabin. Dyson said there were two scents, Laurens and something else...something not human, but he didn't recognize it. The smells went into the forest but it just disappeared. The trail just vanished into thin air or something." She tells me with tears in her eyes and I just stand in shock listening.

"You sure it was Lauren?" I ask Dyson and he looks away from me.

"I SAID ARE YOU SURE IT WAS HER?" I shout pushing him in the chest making him stumble back. Kenzi and Hale pull me back as Dyson just nods his head. "It was her scent Bo and there's no one else here but us. I'm sorry."

"Show me the blood." I tell them.

"Bo what will that do?" Kenz asks gently.

"Show me."

Kenzi grabs my hand and takes me to the far end of the cabin. We come to a stop in front of the woods, I look down and see the gravel on the floor scattered with holes as if there was a struggle and dried red stains on the floor.

"No, no, no, no, no." I drop to the ground, my knees buckling under me and the tears running freely.

"I'm so sorry baby." I sob as Kenzi gets on the ground next to me, holding me close but I don't want her, I just want Lauren.

"I'm so sorry."

It's my fault. I killed her. I killed Lauren.

 **A/N: Dun, dun, dun ;) Hope you liked it, the next chapter should be up in a few days :D**

 **Know its a bit jumpy and there isn't a lot of detail with Laurens 'Death' scene but I didn't really want to drag it out and make you all wait any longer because the good stuff is to come ;)**

 **ALSO if you haven't seen Sense8 (the show Lauren was watching) I would definitely suggest it...so good :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Again thank you so much for all the Reviews, follows and favourites. Really glad you're into the story because I love writing it :D**

 **Time jump for this chapter but there will be flashbacks through-out the story.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **BPOV:**

 **3 YEARS LATER.**

"Kenzi have you seen my phone?" I ask her searching down the back of the couch, but only finding food crumbs and coins.

"No sorry. I just came round to see if you wanted me to come with you?" She says from her spot at the kitchen counter.

"I thought you had a lunch date with Hale?" I get on my hands and knees to feel underneath the couch.

"Ahh gotcha." I pull my phone from under the couch and pocket it.

"Yeah I do but if you needed me I could easily reschedule, there will be other lunches, but only one today."

"I appreciate it Kenz, but I'd rather do it alone." I tell her and she gives me a nod getting off her chair and hugging me.

I pull back from the hug and give her a small smile. "Now you go have lunch with you fiancé and I'll see you later at the Dhal." She kisses my cheek and leaves the house.

Hale proposed to Kenzi about 4 months ago after a romantic dinner at his place. She got so overly excited that when he was down on one knee with the ring she completely forgot to say yes. Instead she grabbed her phone from her bag and rang me, screaming and shouting about how her and Hale are getting married, talking about wedding plans. It wasn't until a few minutes into the call that she noticed Hale was still on one knee with the ring. All I head was her screaming yes before the line went dead. I'm pretty sure I didn't need to guess what happened next and I definitely didn't need to hear that.

I grab the dozen white roses that I bought this morning from the counter and head out to my car.

I arrive at my destination, take a calming breath and get out my car. I walk up the grassy hill, enjoying the feeling of the sun on my skin. It had to be a nice day today for her. I reach the top of the hill and gently lay the roses down, also bending down and laying a kiss on the stone in front of me.

 _ **In Loving Memory of**_

 _ **Lauren Lewis**_

 _ **Oct 12 1980 – April 12 2014**_

 _ **Taken too soon**_

 _ **Always in our Hearts**_

"Happy Birthday Lauren." I whisper crouching down in front of the stone.

"Sorry I haven't visited in a couple weeks. Kenzi wanted us to go on a girly holiday to look at a location for the wedding, it was a really nice place and Hale said it can be wherever she wants, the cost doesn't matter, but I'm back now and I promise to be here every Sunday again, just like before." I say cleaning away the dead flowers and leaf's away from her grave.

"God I miss you Lauren. I've missed you every day for the past 3 years and I'm so sorry. I'll never forgive myself for what I did Lauren. You should have been with me and not off in those fucking woods." I feel myself tearing up over my stupid mistakes again.

"I remember them telling me that we need to have a funeral and say goodbye to you, I outright forbid it, there was no way I was letting you go."

 **FLASHBACK.**

 **2 WEEKS AFTER LAUREN'S DISAPPEARANCE.**

" _Come on Bo. Let's get some food in you and off to bed." Kenzi says pulling me into the shack._

" _Nooooo. I'm fine." I try and shrug her off but just end up falling onto the couch in my drunken state. "Oooh comfy."_

" _What you want to eat Bo?" Kenz calls from the kitchen._

" _Nothin" I mumble. I hear out door open and peer over the sofa to see Dyson walk in with pizza. "Ugh. Go away." I call over the couch._

" _Charming." He says heading over to Kenzi with the pizza._

" _Why is he here?" I ask Kenzi trying to point in Dyson's direction but failing._

" _He helped me get you home. I'll get you some food and water."_

 _I turn away from them as they both bug me to eat and when I refuse and then start banging on about how worried they are about me. I look up at the TV and see it's still playing Keniz's kiddie TV show, but it's the blue cased iPhone on the mantelpiece catches me eye. Lauren's phone._

" _KENZI." I shout and she comes running over._

" _Yeah Bo Bo?" She asks crouching down in front of me._

" _Get the phone for me." I tell her pointing at Laurens phone. She looks over her shoulder at it then back to me with a sad smile on her face._

" _You sure you don't want to look at it when you're sober?"_

" _No. Now gimmie." I clench and unclench my hand like a baby wanting a toy._

 _She gets up and heads over to the mantelpiece to retrieve the phone for me. When we were up at the cabin and we discovered Lauren was missing I refused to leave for a whole week. I spent my days searching the woods for any sign of her. I also just stayed thee holding out hope that any second she would walk back through the door. So after 1 week Kenzi had to pretty much drag me home and since then I've had the phone charged, but I've not been ready to look at it._

" _You sure about this?" She says coming back over with the phone and I just take it from her curling into the couch. She pats me on the thigh and heads back to the kitchen are with Dyson._

 _I stare at Lauren's phone and tap in the 4 digit code_ _ **2010**_ _. She made that code not long after we got together, due to it being the year we first met. When the phone unlocks I head straight to her pictures, my eyesight is instantly filled with pictures of myself and Lauren and I feel tears spring to my eyes and warmth fill my chest over the fact that Lauren didn't delete every trace of us. My eyes are drawn to a picture of Lauren that I took after a passionate night we spent together. She's sat up against my headboard with the sheets wrapped loosely around her body, with amazing sex hair and come hither eyes. That was a good night._

 _As I continue to scroll through the pictures her phone chimes with a new text message. I exit and see 2 new messages. I hover my finger over the green messages app, wondering if I should or shouldn't do it. This is a real dip into her privacy…but she has let me use her phone in the past. It should be fine right._

 _I click on the app and see the message is from someone called Jen asking for Lauren's help on a patient, obviously she didn't get the news. I then click on my name and look back at all the messages I sent. God I really did sound pathetic, even over text I sound like a complete idiot. I exit off my messages, not being able to stand the reminder of the awful thing I did to Lauren, I'm such a coward. Before I turn the phone off Dyson's name on Lauren's messages catches my eye, it's dated 9/04/15. The day I ruined my relationship and Lauren left for the cabin._

 _ **I won.**_

 _No. Please God no._

 _I sit up from the couch and look over at Dyson standing in my kitchen laughing probably about something stupid with Kenzi and I see red._

 _That motherfucker._

" _You motherfucker." I growl springing up from the couch, stumbling a little and head right towards him._

 _He turns to me confused. "Bo? What's wro..." I cut him off by sending my fist into his nose and loving the sound of it cracking underneath my fist._

" _Ahh, shit." I hiss shaking out my hand in pain._

" _Woooow Bo. Chill dude." Kenzi says putting a hand on my shoulder while Dyson stands up straight holding his bleeding nose._

" _What the hell Bo." He groans._

" _Don't you dare act like the victim here. I saw the text Dyson." I shout at him wanting to do more damage, but Kenz keeps her hold on me._

" _What are you talking about? What text." He asks confused and angry._

" _The text you sent Lauren asshole. The night I made the biggest mistake ever and the love of my life left and you just had to stick the knife in by sending her a text saying I won. How fucking dare you Dyson. She was already hurt enough and you just had to stick the knife in didn't you." The shock soon appears over his face._

" _You did what?" Kenzi whispers from next to me._

" _Look I'm sorry Bo. I...I was angry that you didn't want me and there may have been some whisky involved. It was a mistake." He tells me trying to move forward._

" _I don't care what excuses you want to throw at me. Get out."_

" _Bo please."_

" _I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT." I shout._

" _I never want to see you again. You hear me, never again. Stay the hell away."_

" _Do what she said. You're not welcome here." Kenzi says standing in front of me with her arms crossed. He bows his head and heads towards the front door._

" _And I mean it, don't bother coming back." I call out after him just before he slams the door closed._

" _I can't believe he'd do something like that." Kenzi turns to tell me just as everything starts to hit me and the tears run freely._

" _Oh Bo." She pulls me into her arms._

" _It's all going to be okay."_

" _I'm such an idiot Kenzi. This is all my fault, I messed up so much and now I have no idea where Lauren is…she could be dead Kenz." I cry collapsing in her arms. Kenzi lowers us to the floor as my knees begin to buckle._

" _I'm sure she's fine Bo." She whispers in my hair._

" _I want her back Kenz."_

" _I know. Shhh."_

" _Please bring her back, please, please. I'll so anything. I just want Lauren back." I sob as Kenzi rocks us back and forth._

" _I need her back."_

 **END OF FLASHBACK.**

"But I haven't given up on you Lauren, I promise. I guess this is just a place where I can feel closer to you, where I can really talk." Thunder starts to rumble above me and it starts to gently rain.

"I guess I should get going." I sigh standing up feeling slight pins and needles in my leg.

"I'm heading to the Dhal now to see Trick and I'll have a drink for you." I bend down and give the headstone another kiss. "I'll see you Sunday. I love you Lauren." I finally drag myself away when the rain really starts to pour down and head towards the Dhal.

I pull up to the Dhal and sprint inside as it's like torrential rain outside. I enter the Dhal and I'm pleased to see there are only a few people in there, I'm in need of a quiet one today.

I sit at the bar and Trick places a large glass of scotch in front of me. "I got you the top shelf stuff today." He says while pouring himself a small one.

He holds his up and we gently clink our glasses. "Happy Birthday Lauren." He says and we down our drinks.

"Another?" Trick asks and I give him a nod.

"So how are you?"

"I'm okay. I didn't think it was possible to miss her even more than I did, but I was completely proven wrong when I work up." I tell him and he just gives me a sad look. "I just feel so empty without her. It's been 3 years and there isn't one day that I don't wake up and she's the first thought on my mind."

"I know it's hard Bo, but in time you will heal and move on." He tells me and heads over to serve another customer.

"Maybe I don't want to." I mumble to myself while downing the rest of my drink and helping myself to another.

I sit at the bar alone for a good couple of hours before Kenzi and Hale join me for a drink to celebrate Laure's birthday, but Hale had to get back to work so now it's just me and Kenzi drinking the good top shelf stuff. We're into our second round of the coinage drinking game when I hear the annoying sound of Tamsin and Dyson's voices entering the bar.

"Oh great." I hear Kenzi mumble.

"Behave." I whisper with a smirk.

"Hello Succubus." Tamsin says from behind me.

"Tamsin." Is all I say in reply.

"Can I buy you both a drink?" Dyson asks.

"No we're good thanks. It's good when your besties granddaddy owns the bar and all your drinks are free." Kenzi tells him.

"Oh yeah. So how are you Bo?" Dyson asks taking a seat next to me at the bar. Ugh here we go again. Even though I've made it completely obvious that I love Lauren and only Lauren, but that doesn't seem to be enough for him. Over the past 3 years he makes a pass at me at least once a month, trying to get me to see how good we are together and how perfect our life will be. I of course shut him down every time, but he's like a dog with a bone. Pardon the pun.

"I've been better."

"Look Bo, I just wanted to say..." Dyson starts to bang on about something else before Kenzi saves me and cuts him off.

"Hey Bo, Tamsin was just talking about those random Fae attacks around town."

"Yeah I remember Trick telling me about them. How is that going?" I ask Tamsin turning away from Dyson and this month's attempt of asking me out. Dyson then let's out a sigh leaving the bar telling us he'll be back in a few minutes. Probably heading to the toilet to lick his wounds.

Tamsin watches Dyson leave with a sad smile then turns back to us both. "Not great actually, we've had 3 deaths over the past 3 weeks and no closer to finding who done it."

"It must be Fae doing it if it's Fae that are being killed." Kenzi says.

"No idea. Dyson said the same scent is always left at the scene and all the throats have been ripped out, but we've got absolutely no leads." Tamsin sighs picking up Keniz's shot and downing it all. I've never seen this snarky, sarcastic, bitchy blonde so defeated before.

"Is there a connection between the victims at least?" I ask her and she just shakes her head pouring herself another drink.

As we make small talk over the case, wondering what the hell is going on as Dyson walks over with a grim look on his face. "What's wrong?" Kenz asks.

"It's happened again hasn't it?" Tamsin whispers and Dyson just nods. "Who?"

"Jason Smith, Light Fae. It happened down by the warehouse unit, they need us there now." He says.

"Great. Here we go again." Tamsin huffs before turning towards Kenzi and I. "Why don't you both come with us, a fresh pair of eyes won't hurt."

"Uhhh, I'm not sure."

"Oh come Bo Bo. I will be just like old times and I think you could do with the distraction today." Kenzi says holding up my coat for me.

"Yeah why not, I guess a break from the alcohol and some fresh air will do me some good." I grab the coat and follow them out the door.

.

.

.

.

.

We arrive down at the warehouse unit and see one of them cordoned off with a few police cars and officers blocking the crowed that has gathered getting near the crime scene. We head over and Dyson lets the officers know they we're with him. Kenzi comes to a quick stop making me bump into her when she sees all the blood spattered along the metal shutters.

"Oh boy that's a mess alright." She says looking down at the body covered in a white sheet, just there feet sticking out.

"Yeah it is." I mumble then looking over a Dyson who is breathing deeply.

"Got anything?" Tamsin asks also noticing the flared nostrils. I feel as though I'm being watched and when I turn I see a pair of piercing blue eyes staring right at me. They belong to a brunette woman stood amongst the crowd of people gathered around the crime scene.

There is something seriously off about her.

"Yeah the scent is here again, but this time it's really fresh, as though..."

"As though they were still here." I finish off for Dyson.

They all turn towards me with confused looks and see me staring at the woman. Dyson walks forward slightly and breaths in letting out a low growl. "It's her." He growls out walking forward as she exits the crowd. We all duck under the cordon and follow her down the road and watch as she turns down an ally.

"Excuse me Miss, can you stop." Dyson calls out.

The woman turns around with a smirk. "Can I help you officer." She asks innocently with a British accent.

"I think you know what this is about." He says darkly.

"Who me? No I have no idea." She smirks again.

Dyson growls again and goes to lunge forward, but we hold him back. "Oooh down boy, sit." The woman laughs with glee and throws a wink at Dyson.

Maybe my charm will get us somewhere.

I walk towards her with my hands help up slightly to show we're not here to hurt her. "Look we just want some answers, a lot of people have been killed." I move towards her and brush my hand against hers and then hold it to pulse my succubus persuasion into her to get the answers that we need. "You know anything about it?"

She looks down at our joined hands then back up to me with a quirked eyebrow. "Yeah that's not going to work on me love." She laughs. "But good try Bo." She says with a smirk.

"How do you know my name?" I ask her pulling my hand back as if it was burned.

"Oh I know a lot about you. All of you actually, except you Blondie." She says over my shoulder to Kenzi, Dyson and Tamsin.

"Dyson right? Wannabe big tough guy bit to big for his boots, likes to growl a lot." She asks getting a growl from Dyson just making her laugh. "And your Kenzi, the small crazy but lovable human." She smiles.

"Listen enough of these games what do you know?" Tamsin says in her signature pissed off bitchy voice.

"Chill Tammy." Kenzi tells her.

"Not now. Bit too crowded for my liking." She says nodding her head to all the police officers. "How about we meet in a couple of hours at...the Dhal." Her smile widens when she sees all our shocked faces.

She must take our stunned silence as conformation because she claps her hands with a smile and leaves. "Fantastic. I'll see you all there." She calls over her shoulder and heads down the alley and out of our sights.

"Uhhh, what the Fae just happened." Kenz asks.

"I wish I knew." I mumble turning back around to 3 people wearing similar confused expressions.

.

.

.

.

.

"She said 2 hours right?" Kenzi asks pacing up and down, checking the clock on the wall every 10 seconds.

The four of us and Hale are in the Dhal waiting for this mystery woman. Trick even closed the Dhal so we could have some privacy. Everyone is very eager to find out what's been going on around here and mainly how the hell this mystery woman knows all of us.

"Yes Kenzi just give it some time." I tell her trying not to nibble on my fingers from nervousness.

"Look for all we know she could be long gone by now and I don't know about you but I want to know how Mary Poppins knows us." Kenzi rants making Hale pull her to sit down and take some deep breaths.

"I'm sure she'll be here, you saw how much she was enjoying teasing us. I don't think she would give up another opportunity of that." I tell them settling down at the bar and helping myself to the bottle of vodka on the bar.

We're all scattered around the bar lost in our thoughts when we hear the sound of boots coming towards us and soon the brunette woman appears with that signature smirk in place.

"Hello all, lovely to see you again." She tells us and looks around the room. "Ahh you must be Hale…and Trick, pleasure to meet you both."

"Okay enough of this shit who are you?" Tamsin says walking down from the pool table.

"Calm down dearie. My friend is parking the car, once she gets here we can get started." She says taking a seat at the bar and smiling at us all.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Kenzi says.

"Oh I'm just excited." She giggles.

"Excited? Excited about what?"

"You'll see." She smirks.

As Kenzi and the mystery woman continue to bicker I get a strange feeling in my chest. As though a huge weight is lying upon it. I start to feel dizzy and have to hold myself up against the bar. Everything looks like it's in slow motion as everyone starts to argue but all I'm able to hear is the sound of heels walking towards the door. My hearts starts to beat faster and faster and I as I look up everything just disappears and all I see is the woman turning the corner.

Lauren.

"Oh my god." I feel all the air leave my lungs and everyone soon stops talking and turns to the door and freezes in complete shock.

"Lauren?" Kenzi whispers.

"Surprise." Lauren says with a smile for Kenzi and it's like music to my ears. 3 years since I've hears that amazing voice. 1095 days of pain wiped away from seeing that perfect face and hearing her velvet voice.

"You're alive." I smile and she looks towards me with an emotionless look on his face.

Kenzi then lets out a scream and leaps into Laurens arms making me think they'd fall over but Lauren catches her with grace and hugs her just as tight. Kenzi starts babbling in her ear about how happy she is that she's okay, but the moment is soon broke up by Dyson letting out a loud growl and pulling Kenzi out of Laurens arms.

"Get away from her Kenzi. She smells just like what's been at every crime scene of the murdered Fae." He growls with a glare that Lauren sends back full force.

"You're Fae?" I ask and the mystery woman at the bar just scoffs with a face full of disgust. Lauren sends her an amused smile before turning back to me.

"No. I'm not Fae Bo...I'm a Lycan."

 **A/N: Ooooooh Lauren's back :D**

 **Sorry this chapter took longer than usual, I went to a hen do on Friday and I've only just came back to the land of the living. Anyway hope you all enjoyed and are happy with how I brought back the doctor.**

 **Leave a wee review if you can and I'll see you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ahhh brilliant so glad you're all happy with Lauren now being a kick ass Lycan. Again thanks for all the amazing reviews, favourites and follows.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **LPOV:**

"You sure you want to do this?" Olivia asks me as we drive to the Dhal.

"Yeah. It's about time I came back, I've had enough of hiding. There are people here who deserve to know I'm alive and well." I tell her thinking of Hale and Kenzi, they must have been going out of their minds and Bo, even though she broke my heart I know she must have been worried sick about what happened.

"Yeah and I got to say Lo that Bo woman is hoooot." She tells me with her signature smirk.

I give her arm a punch knowing she probably didn't even feel it. "Hey you're a married woman."

"Yeah but I can look." She winks back at me speeding up as the roads clear up.

"So when is Jen coming down?" Liv and Jennifer met about 400 years ago in France when they were both travelling one their own, not part of any pack and as they say love at first sight. As Lycans we have a special bond with one certain person in our whole lifetime, kind of like a soul mate and after 2500 years of roaming the earth Olivia finally found hers in Jen and they are the perfect couple. Olivia is your typical sarcastic, cheeky Brit, while Jennifer is a loving, sensible lady… so different but still perfect for each other.

"She'll be up in a couple of days with the rest of the pack. We're going to need all hands on deck if we're going to stop Danny." She tells me. We're only a small pack consisting of myself, Olivia, Jennifer, Matt and Sarah…who are also happily married.

"We really do need to stop him before he draws any more attention to us, last thing we need is light and dark Fae hunting us." She says as I see the Dhal come into view. I feel the nerves start to churn in my stomach over the fact that I'll soon be reunited with a lot of people that think I'm dead.

We pull up to the Dhal and Lou shuts the car off and turns to me. "You ready mate?" She asks with a concerned look on her face.

I look towards the doors of the Dhal and feel my heart start to beat faster...this is it. "You go ahead, I just need a few minutes." She gives me a nod and struts off into the building, probably to cause more havoc. I lean back in my seat, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. "Come on Lauren, you can do this." I whisper to myself over and over again psyching myself up. When Liv came back from the latest attack and told me how she bumped into everyone from my past I knew it was time to come out from the shadows.

I grab my jet black leather jacket from the back seat before exiting the car and taking one more deep breath as I slowly head towards the Dhal doors. "This is it." I say pushing open the double doors and head down the hallway towards the bar. I can already hear Kenzi and Olivia bickering over what she's doing here.

"Listen Mary Poppins you've got 2 minutes to tell me who you are or I'll..." I turn to corner as Kenzi starts to get really pissed with Liv.

"Oh my god." I hear Bo say making everyone turn towards me. I scan everyone's faces and I've got to admit I'm slightly amused by the looks on their faces and as far as I can see so is Liv.

"Lauren?" Kenzi whispers with tears in her eyes and I send her a smile. I really did miss her.

"Surprise." I say attempting to break the tension.

"You're alive." Bo whispers. I turn to her and she has a bright smile on her face with tears threatening to fall. When my eyes lock with hers I feel my chest tighten and a strange feeling flows through me, but I'm pulled from my staring contest with Bo as Kenzi screams and leaps into my arms.

"Omg omg omg. I'm so glad you're okay, how are you okay? Where the hell have you been...I'm going to kill you woman." I laugh as Kenzi shouts in my ear but that bastard Dyson had to cut our moment short.

"Get away from her Kenzi. She smells just like what's been at every crime scene of the murdered Fae." He growls at me with narrowed eyes and I send a glare right back at him. He's very wrong if he thinks I'm letting him walk all over me again. Over his shoulder I notice a pretty blonde curiously at me.

"You're Fae?" Bo asks and I hear Liv scoff, I look over at her and she has a disgusted look on her face…she really does hate the Fae.

"No. I'm not Fae Bo...I'm a Lycan." I tell her and she just looks at me confused. I go to explain, bus as usual I'm interrupted.

"A what?" Kenzi asks pushing Dyson off her.

"A Lycan Kenzi, a werewolf. They're disgusting beasts." Dyson growls out.

"A wolf…aren't you a wolf?" Kenzi asks him getting another scoff from Liv.

"He's no wolf. Just a pathetic shifter that turns into a Husky. Isn't that right boy." Olivia says standing up and coming next to me.

Dyson moves forward and growls more. "Oh please do puppy, I'd be happy to rip you apart." Liv says darkly. She really wasn't happy when I told her all about my human life with the Fae and how Dyson would treat me.

"Enough of this." Trick bellows come out from behind the bar. "I won't have any violence here." He says looking between Dyson and Liv and they both back off slightly.

"Welcome back Lauren" Trick says looking at me curiously but with what looks like fear in his eyes.

"Thanks Trick."

"How about we all have a seat and get on with that talk. I think we all have some questions." Trick says motioning to the seating area.

We all head over and I take a seat next to Trick, the opposite from Dyson. Bo tries to sit on the other side of me but Liv soon sweeps in and flops herself down next to me and drapes her arm over my shoulder while sending Bo a bright smile, earning a very unhappy look from Bo.

"God I can't believe you're really here." Kenzi says staring at me in wonder as a very unhappy sits next to her.

"I know and I'm sorry I didn't get in contact, but I just couldn't." I tell her.

"What the hell happened Lauren?" Bo asks. She hasn't taken her eyes off me once since I walked in. I look at Liv and she gives me a nod. Time to tell everything.

 **3 YEARS AGO.**

 _I push past the last of the hedges, ignoring the scratches that I'm gathering on my arms. I run up the driveway hill making the sensor light turn on again. I near the cabin, but before I reach the steps I hear a growl come from the side of me and then something slamming into me and throwing me backwards sending me onto the wet ground. "What the hell was that?" I try to sit up but before I'm able to I see a flash of white leap into the air and on top of me. The movement turns on the sensor again and what I see makes my heart stop in my chest. It's..._

" _AHHHHHHHHHHHH."_

 _I feel the beasts teeth sink into the part in between my neck and shoulder, blood gushes from my neck. It pulls back and I try to get a look at it but the tears in my eyes blur my view. All I know is that it's heavy as hell and I can't get this thing off me, no matter how hard I struggle. As I lay here thinking about how these will be my last few seconds on earth and I can't help but let my mind wander to Bo, the woman who stole my heart the second I met her. "Goodbye Bo." I whisper closing my eyes and waiting for it to happen...but before it can finish me off I hear another growl sound from the woods to the left of me. I growl gets more aggressive and soon the heavy weight on top of me vanishes._

 _I feel so weak but I try to turn my head to see what's going on. My visions still blurred but I can make out a few people and it sounds like they're fighting. The bite in my neck really starts to sting and I'm starting to lose consciousness. Before I pass out completely a woman appears over me and is saying something but I can't make it out as darkness soon consumes me._

 _I'm not sure how long I was out but I soon wake up to peoples whispering not far from where I'm lying on a soft bed. "We can't just abandon her babe, especially when one of us did this. She's our responsibility now, she's one of us." An English female says quietly but I'm still able to hear._

" _Fine but she's you're responsibility, we've all got enough on our hands dealing with Danny. You can train the pup." Another female huffs and leaves._

" _Yes dear." She calls out with a laugh._

" _I know you're awake." The British woman says. I crack one eye open and a beautiful tall brunette stood a few feet away from me with her arms crossed and a small smile ghosting her lips. "Lauren right? Hope you don't mind but I went through your things. I'm Olivia by the way."_

 _I struggle a bit but pull myself up into a sitting position and rest against the headboard. "Where am I?" I groan. I move my hand up to feel my neck but there's nothing there, just smooth skin and a slight ache. My body is also aching, like when you're a teenager going through growing pains._

" _My house...well our house. We brought you here to rest after what happened." She looks down at my neck with a sad look._

" _What do you remember?" She asks taking a seat at the bottom of the bed._

" _I was attacked by something. I couldn't get a good look at it but it was big." She nods and looks down._

" _Was it Fae?" Her head snaps up when those words leave my mouth._

" _You know about the Fae? I thought you were human?"_

" _I am but I work for the Light Fae. I'm their Doctor." She nods her head as I'm speaking but has a faraway look in her eyes._

" _Okay. Listen Doc what attacked you yesterday wasn't Fae, he's a part of my pack, we're Lycans Lauren." Wolves, temperamental wolves." Do you know about us?" She asks._

" _I've heard of you kind, is that what attacked me last night?"_

" _Yeah I'm afraid it was a member of my pack. His name is Danny and he's never had the best control over his Lycan self. I'm very sorry about what he did to you Lauren. As leader of this pack I hold myself completely responsible, but I promise you you'll be looked after here."_

" _Looked after? What are you talking about?"_

" _Lauren we're not like the Shifters you know. Lycans are true werewolves who are turned when bitten or scratched deeply." She tells me sadly. I move my hand towards me neck. Oh god he bit me._

" _I'm a Lycan?" I whisper._

" _Not yet, but soon. Your body is slowly changing. I'm very sorry, I know it must be a shock."_

 _Oh my god. How is this possible? I'm just boring old Lauren Lewis, slave to the Fae...oh no the Fae._

" _What about the Fae? I don't know much but I know that hate Lycans."_

" _Ahh yes the almighty Fae, never been too fond of anything more powerful than them and let's be honest we could kick their arses any day, but you will need to stay with us. The first full moon is in 2 weeks and even though we can control when and where we change, we all change on the full moon and you won't have much control your first time. It's safer for you to stay here. You can learn everything you need to know."_

 _Wow...this is a lot. Yesterday I was a geeky human and now I'm one of the most feared creatures out there._

" _I know this is a lot to take in and you must be freaking out about living with the people who did this to you, but I swear to you Lauren no harm will come to you here, you're now under my protection and a part of this family, but if it's too much then I can get in contact with a friend who would be happy to take you in." Olivia tells me and something inside me tells me I can trust this woman. I feel safe._

 _Also when I think about it I haven't exactly got much to go home to. A beautiful woman who broke my heart in the most awful way and a life time of slavery with people who have no respect for me. Pretty sure I'm better off here._

" _I think I'd like to stay here." I tell her and a bright smile comes across her face._

" _Brilliant. Well let's go down and you can meet everyone." She says jumping up off the bed. "Also I bet you're starving." When she says that my stomach lets out a very loud rumble making her laugh and I realize just how hungry I really am._

" _Yeah you better get used to that hunger girl, we pretty much eat 24/7." She tells me with a laugh as I follow her out of the room and to the beginning of my new life._

 **FLASHBACK END**

"YOU DID THIS TO HER" Bo shouts at Olivia, springing up from her chair sending it crashing to the floor, her eyes flashing blue.

"Were you not listening love?" Liv says not fazed at all.

"Bo calm down, like I said Liv saved me and has been there for me. I would have died if not for her." When I say that Bo's eyes turn back to brown and she looks at me with a heartbroken expression.

"Yeah don't worry Bo, I sorted her out good." Liv says to Bo with a wink making her expression change from sadness to anger in under a second.

"Stop that." I whisper to Liv, last thing I need is Bo and Liv at each others throats. That would not be pretty, but I know Liv is going to take every opportunity to wind up and annoy Bo.

"Sit down Bo, shouting isn't going to get us anywhere and there is still much to discuss." Trick tells her and she stares him down for a few seconds before letting out a sigh and getting back into her chair.

I send Trick a grateful smile and I notice the Blonde who I now know is called Tamsin sending me a sexy smirk and some pretty hot sex eyes. I have got to admit she is a very sexy woman and I would not kick her out of bed for leaving crumbs. I smile back at her and turn back to the group who are all now staring at me and Tamsin with mixed expressions. Bo looks ready to jump across the table and either kill Tamsin or claim me, Liv is staring at us with a bright smile but dirty grin as if she's imagining it in her head, Kenzi and hale both have amused smiles but send the odd worried look towards Bo and that dick Dyson just has his usual "I smell shit" look on his face with daggers directed towards me.

Well isn't this going to be fun.

 **A/N: Miss Lewis is back. I know it was short but I just wanted to show what happened to Lauren. Also there will be more flashbacks of what happened with Lauren during the 3 years.**

 **Next time there will be Bo/Lauren time :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ahh brilliant. Glad you're all enjoying it and are liking Liv so far, I think you'll enjoy the other Lycans too.**

 **Thanks for all the favourites, follows and reviews. All you're reviews really do make me laugh :D**

 **Also all the questions about Lauren/Tamsin and Bo/Lauren, this is a Doccubus story, but I think Bo deserves some teasing along the way and Lauren deserves some lovin ;)**

 **Enjoy.**

 **LPOV:**

"Dude I cannot believe that all this time you've been alive and a kick-ass werewolf." Kenzi gushes with a bright smile for what feels like the 50th time.

"So have you still been living here? Where abouts? How big are you when you change? What colour? Can you show me one day I'd love to see." Kenzi gushes but she's cut off by a hand slamming down onto the table.

"ENOUGH." Dyson bellows with a face full of anger. "Stop all this lovey dovey bullshit. Are we seriously going to ignore the fact that it was them at the sites of these innocent murdered Fae." He growls at me with a face of fury and I hear a rumble in Livs chest so I lay a calming hand on her leg and I can feel Bo's eyes glaring at my hand, but I can't focus on her right now.

"You think Lauren killed them?" Kenzi says with wide eyes.

"Well they were there weren't they, we caught her ourselves." He says pointing at Liv.

"Well how about instead of accusing them you go ahead ask them." Bo snaps at him.

"Well?" Dyson says crossing his arms and staring at us.

"Well what?" Liv asks playing dumb. If she carries on with this teasing there is definitely going to be bloodshed, but I am slightly enjoying how frustrated Dyson's getting.

"Are you two responsible for the Fae deaths?" He grits out.

"Oh that...no we're not." She tells him with a smile making his frown lines deeper. "But we do know who's doing it and we're taking care of it." She finishes making everyone turn to us with a look of shock on their faces.

"You know who's doing this?" Tamsin asks leaning forward. I get how frustrated she must have been looking for who's doing this and getting nowhere.

"Yeah, it's an old pack mate of ours. He hates all Fae and can't control his Lycan when he catches their scent and as you've all seen the outcome is fatal." I tell her and I can see the thoughts spinning in her head.

"And you didn't think to come to us with this information sooner." Dyson says to me with that arrogant tone.

"What do you think you could have done?" Liv jumps in. "Did you not see what he did to all those Fae. He would have snapped your neck before you could read him his rights pup...Hmm, maybe I should let you handle it." She finishes with a smirk angering him more.

"He's the one who turned you." Bo whispers staring deep into my eyes and I feel that odd sensation in my chest again. I give her a nod and she looks away from me but I see the tears gathering in her eyes again.

"Why'd he change Lauren if he was part of your pack?" Kenzi asks.

 **FLASHBACK.**

 _I head down the stairs with Olivia and into the kitchen area and I see a woman stood at the stove flipping pancakes._

" _Where is everyone?" Olivia asks walking up behind the woman and giving her a kiss on the cheek._

" _They went out for a walk. I thought it would be best not to overwhelm her, you know how Sarah can get." She says turning towards me. I get a look at her and I see how beautiful she is. She's got honey brown shoulder length hair, green/grey eyes, gorgeous full lips and a curvy figure that I bet turns a lot of heads._

" _Hi Lauren I'm Jen. It's lovely to meet you." She says walking over and surprising me by giving me a tight hug._

" _I'm so sorry about what Danny did…he's a very troubled young man, but you won't need to worry about anything he won't be staying here anymore." She tells me going back to the pancakes and pushing Olivia away who's picking at the chocolate chips._

" _So he's gone?" I ask Olivia._

" _Of course. There's no way I'd keep him around here after what he did to you and it's obvious that we can no longer control him so he's off with an old friend who has more experience in taming pups than I do." She says pouring us some juice and laying out the plates._

" _So why did he do it. It's not as if I'm a threat." I ask her._

" _Well I was unsure also about why it happened until you told me about your involvement with the Fae. I few years ago two Fae shifters raped and killed Danny's human sister, ever since then he's gone nuts when around Fae." She tells me taking a seat opposite next to me at the breakfast bar. "So this week was the 4_ _th_ _anniversary of his sister's death and he always goes off to do his own thing at this time of year, but sadly this time he ended up by your cabin and you being the Fae's doctor you had their scent all over you and your possessions and being in his Lycan form he wasn't thinking straight, hence the attack." She explains and I can see the sadness written all over her face. It must be so hard for her having a new member of her pack because an already member mauled them._

" _Well thank you for looking out for me. I'm not used to people having my back, I appreciate it." I tell her and I can already see some of the sadness disappear._

" _You're family now." She says as Jen brings a mountain of pancakes over._

" _WHERE'S MY NEW SISTER." I look up from my food when I hear a voice scream from behind the kitchen door._

" _And that would be Sarah." Jen says with a wince._

" _You ready?" She asks with a glint in her eyes._

 _"Welcome to the mad house Lauren."_

 _I feel the nerves swim in my stomach, but even thought my world has completely changed less than 24 hours and I'm changing into a mythical creature as we speak, I feel like this is exactly where I'm supposed to be.  
_

 **FLASHBACK END.**

"So it was all a mistake. You were bit because he thought you were Fae." Kenzi says sadly gripping onto Hales hand.

"Excuse me." Bo mumbles leaving the table.

I watch her head into Tricks back room and Kenz gets up to follow but I shake my head at her and follow her instead ignoring the daggers from Dyson and the smirk from Liv. I head into the back room and see Bo with her back to me and hear she muffles cries.

"I'm fine Kenz just give me a few minutes." She sniffs.

"You want a tissue?" I ask and I see her back stiffen. She turns to me and I get a horrible feeling in my stomach when I see her red eyes with the tears streaming down.

"Oh Bo, are you okay?" I ask walking over and taking a seat next to her.

"I'm so sorry Lauren." She breaks down into tears again and I find myself pulling her into my arms. I can't just leave her sobbing on her own.

"Calm down Bo before you give yourself a panic attack." I tell her rubbing her back and she struggles to catch her breath over the crying.

"It's all my fault."

"What's your fault?"

"You being this. If I hadn't had done what I did that night then you wouldn't have left and this wouldn't have happened to you. I'm just so, so sorry Lauren." She sobs into my chest.

"Don't think like that Bo, this could've happened any time. I'm not going to lie and say that same thought didn't cross my mind the odd time when I was angry but I've had a lot of time to realize that things really do happen for a reason. I was meant to meet Olivia and everyone else and to become their family. It really was meant to be and I don't want you thinking about what happened 3 years ago, I was hurt but I've had a lot of time to get over it and I now can slightly understand that you couldn't control your urges, I get the same some time with my Lycan. So please don't blame yourself Bo because I most certainly don't."

Olivia says I'm a push over because I've forgiven Bo for what she did 3 years ago, but I just can't hold onto the hate or upset around with me. There's already too much going on with my life without anything darkening my heart.

"How can you be so forgiving?" She sniffs sitting up and wiping her tears away.

"I realized it wasn't worth it." When I say that a sad look comes over her face, but I just turn away and head towards the door.

"Let's get back out there. I'm sure there's a lot more questions you all have." I leave the room and head back to the table ignoring everyone's eyes on me. Bo exits a couple minutes later with her eyes wiped clean but you can still tell she's been crying due to the redness.

"They want to join." Liv says snapping me out of staring at Bo.

"What?"

"They want in on catching Danny." She whines making me laugh, she really does hate the Fae.

"You can't. It's too dangerous for you all, the second he catches a whiff of your scents he'll rip you apart. It's best just to let us deal with it." I tell them heading over to the bar to grab the bottle of whisky.

"Because you've been doing such a great job." Dyson says standing up and walking around the table towards me.

"Leave it Dyson." Kenzi tells him.

"No they can't just turn up and decide to freeze us out when they're obviously doing a shitty job." He growls.

"Back off mate you're no use to us. The rest of my pack will be here soon and then we'll take care of it." Liv says standing in front of him.

"And we're supposed to just sit here and do nothing while that psycho tears innocent people's throats out." Tamsin says to me, walking over to stand next to a pissed off looking Dyson.

"Yes and as crappy as it is that's what you have to do...or you'll end up just like them."

"Well that's not going to happen, I can take care of it." Dyson says to us puffing out his chest and crossing his arms.

"Oh you can take care of 6 and a half foot werewolf. I know shifters Dyson, you hardly come up to my hips when you shift. You couldn't fight him in his human form let alone as a Lycan." I tell him and I see his eyes flicker yellow. He growls and moves towards me making everyone else jump from their seats. Liv jumps in front of me but I push her out the way just as Dyson grabs me by my shirt.

"DYSON STOP." Bo yells running over, but before she gets involves I grab Dyson's arms and twists it round his back and slamming his upper body and face into the bar.

"Do not try me dog." I growl into his ear. He struggles against me but he's no match for my Lycan strength, I see from the corner of my eye Hale, Tamsin and Tick moving towards me but one growl from Liv stops them in their tracks. "I've been back less than an hour and you've already managed to test the patience of me and my friend with your arrogant male bravado, but I won't put up with it. I'm not the same Lauren you used to push around 3 years ago. Get in our way again and I won't be as forgiving as I am now. Do you understand?" He doesn't answer me so I put more pressure onto his twisted arm. "Do you understand Dyson?" I growl out and he nods quickly so I release him and he walks away from me holding is arm with a glare.

There's an awkward silence floating around the room and as I turn to the group and see all of them looking at me worried and shocked, but Kenzi and Bo have what looks like hints of pride on their faces.

"Well now that's been taken care of Lauren and I have stuff to do so we'll see you later." Liv says.

"No, you're leaving. When will you be back?" Bo asks me desperately walking forward.

"We need some information on the Fae that were killed, so we'll meet back her tomorrow at noon." Liv tells her and puts her hand on my back leading me out of the bar. Bo and Kenzi call out to me but me and Liv keep walking. We get outside and as the cool air hits me I finally feel like I can breathe.

"You doing okay mate?"

"Yeah." I head back to the car with Olivia. "Thanks for getting me out of there, I didn't want to lose it in front of them all."

"I know. Let's head somewhere that you can let loose for a little while, stretch your legs." She tells me with a wink as we get in the car and she starts it up.

"That'd be good." I tell her relaxing back into the chair trying to calm my Lycan.

I relax into the drive and I can't help but let my mind wander back to Bo. 3 years since I've seen her and I get one look at her and it's like no time has passed, those feelings I thought were long gone start to return. The butterfly's I'd get every time I saw her. This can't happen again, we all decided as soon as we sort out the Danny situation that we're heading out and going to Texas where some good friends of Olivias live.

"Hey Liv, how did you know Jen was the one?" I ask turning to her and I see a dreamy smile come over her face, the same one that's there every time Jen walks onto the room.

"I just knew, I already sensed that another Lycan was near and then when I saw her across the café, my god she was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen and my heart felt like it was about to jump out my chest. It was as though I was a spare bit of metal as she was a glorious magnet, I knew then there was no stopping us being together." She tells me with a smile then looks down at her wedding ring. "Like I said we all have a person out there for us and when you feel it you just know."

"When you say you feel it do you mean like an odd feeling in your chest, sort of a heavy, tight sensation." I ask.

"Yeah sort of, along with some other feelings. Why?" She looks at me confused and also like she has an idea exactly what's going on, but she wants me to say it.

"No reason, just curious." I smile and turn back to looking out the window.

It's not long before we arrive at a large forest area that used to be an activity park, but business soon dwindled down and now there's just a whole lotta forest. The perfect place for someone like me to stretch their legs.

"Are you coming?" I ask when she parks the car.

"Nahh you go ahead. I'll give Jen a call, her voice always calms me." She says looking away with a blush.

"Awww aren't you just the cutest." A laugh and leave the car as she just sticks her middle finger up at me and digs her phone out her pocket.

I walk for about 20 minutes just to make sure that no one comes across me as I'm changing, but one of the Lycan perks to amazing hearing so I'll be able to hear if anyone gets near. I strip down naked and fold my clothes on a rock and just stand and enjoy the cool breeze on my bare skin for a couple minutes. Ever since I became a Lycan I've discovered I'm a bit of a nudist, I really enjoy being naked in the middle of nowhere and just being free and peaceful.

As I get ready to shift for my run my mind wanders back to the first time I changed 3 years ago for my first full moon.

 **FLASHBACK.**

 _I walk through the forest with Olivia and Jen as tonight is my first full moon. The past 2 weeks have been a bit of a rollercoaster, at first I think I was in shock because I seemed to deal with everything pretty good, but soon I started to change and I realized what happened to me and how everything was about to change. I'm so lucky to have all these guys in my life, they have all been amazing in helping me come to terms with all the changes I'm going through and being patient when I'm having a whiny bitch fit over what's happened to me._

" _Here we are." Jen says as we reach a large field area._

" _Are you sure we're far enough from anyone."_

" _We're fine Lauren. Completely surrounded my forest with no one around for miles and we'd hear it if there was." Liv says putting my mind at ease._

" _Okay good." I let out a sigh of relief. "So how are we going to do this?"_

" _Well I'm going to change so when you do I can keep an eye on you because you'll most likely run off and Jen will stay as she is to talk you through it because I'm afraid it won't be all that pleasant Lauren." She tells me with a sad smile._

 _I've been dreading this moment all week. I woke up last Wednesday and my whole body was throbbing and aching like never before, I could hardly get out of bed. Sarah was explaining to me that it's like that as your body's preparing for the full moon. I especially wasn't looking forward to it because when I asked what it was like she said it was like every bone in your body breaking and that doesn't sound too great to me, but thankfully after the first couple of shifts it gets much easier and you can't feel any pain. They also told me that after the change I'll be very confused because my Lycan will be in control but the human me will still be aware, they said Olivia won't be able to link with me until I gain control and allow her in._

 _Olivia closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, when she opens them her eyes are an electric blue colour which is odd as her eyes are brown. "It's time." I look up and see the clouds part and a perfectly full moon comes into view, and the throbbing into my body starts up again._

" _Will my eyes do that?" I ask Jen._

" _Most likely, but we won't know the colour until you change. Mine are a very bright glowing green." She tells me and looks over my shoulder with a frown. I turn around and see Olivia stripping down._

" _What do you think you're doing?" Jen asks with her hands on her hips._

" _Oh come on Jen. I know you're possessive over my amazing body, but I really don't want to rip this shirt." She whines tugging at her batman t-shirt with puppy dog eyes, which actually looks pretty freaky with them as that colour._

" _Fine but keep on your underwear you bloody nudist." She mumbles taking the bag off her back._

" _I bought spare clothes with me Lauren, so you don't have to worry about ripping anything if you don't want to strip off." She tells me with a smile._

" _I'm actually feeling really hot." I tell her as I feel sweat start to gather on my body._

" _We're getting close." Olivia says pulling her jeans off. "I'm going to change now Lauren, but you don't need to worry I'll be in complete control. I'll still be me just a bit more hairy." She smirks moving back from us._

 _She gives Jen a wink and closes her eyes again. In a matter of seconds I hear the sound of bones breaking and then a huge pure white wolf appears in front of me, if I blinked I would have missed it. Even though she said not to worry I can't help but take a few steps back. "Don't worry Lauren it's still her." Jen says walking past me and over to wolfy Olivia. She reaches up and pats her on the head, Olivia then licks her hand making her let out a girly giggle._

 _I make my way over but I'm stopped in my tracks by a crippling pain in my stomach. "AHHHH." I fall to my knees gripping my abdomen and Jen runs to my side._

" _Deep breaths Lauren, you'll be okay." She says getting on her knees next to me. I feel a sharp pain in my back and it's as if something's thrown the top half of my body back breaking the bones in my body._

" _Please make it stop." I beg her as tears start to fall from my eyes. I hear Olivia whine and come close, but Jen tells her to back off because it will make it worse when I change if she's too close._

" _Ahhhh, please help me." I cry out as it spreads through my whole body._

" _I know it's hard, but I promise it won't be long. I know it sounds like something out of a Disney film but you'll change faster and the pain won't be as bad if you think of someone think happy and that calms you." Jen says wiping my tears._

 _I close my eyes and try to block out the pain that's consuming my body, I rack my brain for something to focus on and my thoughts go straight to Bo. She may have broken my heart but she's still the one who holds it and I'm willing to try anything to help dim this pain, so I let my mind wander to Bo. As I think back to the times I spent with Bo over the over the years, obviously leaving out what happened last month. Thoughts of us on dates, relaxing in bed, Bo listening to me with a dreamy face as I rant about something to do with work that she doesn't understand, hanging out with Kenzi and Hale at the Dhal on a double date._

" _That's good Lauren, you're doing great it won't be long now. The moons nearly at its peak so you'll feel a lot of pain but it shouldn't be too long." Jen soothes into my ear while rubbing my back._

 _I try to keep my thoughts on memories but soon I can feel the pain building back up. I hunch over on my hands and knees as the pain shoots up from my legs and to my back and down from my neck. I honestly feel like I'm being possessed with the way my body's being thrown around and my bones being pushes out of place, like something's trying to escape from me. I feel rumbles deep in my chest and I soon realize that is me, I'm growling and I can hear tearing sounds. "Keep focusing on changing Lauren." Jen calls over my growling and I feel her moving away from me._

" _AHHHH." There one huge blast of pain that goes through me before everything goes black._

" _Lauren? Lauren can you hear me?" I hear a voice calls out._

 _I open my eyes and I see a woman stood there looking at me worried. I tilt my head and try and rack my brain of where I know her. "Lauren I know your confused because you're in your Lycan form for the first time, but you're safe, try to get control." I find myself letting out a growl, I didn't want to but I couldn't help it._

" _It's me Lauren, Jen and Olivia's here as well…we're no danger to you." I feel some recognition when she says that. "Trust us Lauren so Liv can link with you." She says moving forward, she rests her hand on my neck and instantly feel my Lycan calm down and realize this is a member of our new family._

 _I lay down on the ground and Jen gently rubs her hand along my back. Ohhh I wonder what colour my eyes are._

" _They're a very nice glowing violet." I hear a voice say in my head making me jump off the ground._

" _Chill mate it's just me." Olivia's familiar British voice laughs into my head and I see her white wolf walk round from the trees._

" _Can you hear me?" I say in my mind._

" _Yeah you're an official pack member now, so when we're in our Lycan forms we can communicate." She says walking over and nuzzling her face into Jens neck._

" _You fancy going for a run?" She asks walking over to me._

" _Definitely, is Jen coming?"_

" _No she doesn't really change unless she has to, she thinks she thinks we stinks." She laughs licking Jens face making her screech and push her away._

" _Get lost mutt." Jen says wiping her face. "Go show Lo the ropes, I'm going to wait in the car." She says heading back through the woods in the direction of the car._

" _You wanna race mate." She says bumping me with her head._

" _You're on." I say speeding away from her._

" _Oi you cheat." She laughs coming up behind me._

 _We spend a good couple of hours just running in the woods and Olivia filling me in on all the cool things we can do as our Lycans. She tells me that every full moon the whole pack goes to the forest and run together, she says it really bonds them all so I can't wait for that, even though I feel close to them all I really think this will fully solidify it, but overall I've got to say this really is the happiest I've felt in a long time, as if this was meant to be._

 **A/N: Ooooh Lo putting Dyson in his place :D Hope you all enjoyed, next chapter we'll meet the rest of the Lycans.**

 **The next chapter will be next week sometime because it's my birthday in a couple days and I don't think I'll be over my hangover until next week ;) See ya then.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for all the birthday messages, really appreciate it, I had a great 20** **th** **:D Sorry for the late update, I was surprised with a short trip to Amsterdam from a few friends.**

 **Big thanks as well for the reviews, favourites and follows. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **LPOV:**

"So when are they all arriving?" I ask Liv as I park the car outside the Dhal.

"I spoke to Jen about an hour ago and they were already on their way the way so they'll be about 20-30 minutes...well I guess if Sarah's driving they could be here in 5." She says with a laugh.

Yeah Sarah certainly is a mad driver. The best way to describe her driving is like Cruella De'vil, you know from the 101 Dalmatians animation when she's chasing after the puppies, it's just like that. Awful but fast.

"Yeah she is a mad one." I say with a smile growing on my face as I think of my family. You've got Liv and Jen who are the world's most perfect couple. Liv is just a ball of crazy and sarcasm and Jen is the mother hen of the pack trying to keep us all in line, but I've got to say you get a few Gins in that girl and all bets are off. And even though they are so different they are perfect together and bring out the best in each other, but beware if you cross them or their family you will regret it. Then you've got Sarah they youngest member of our pack, well technically I'm younger than her in Lycan years as she's 87 now but she was changed when she was only 19 and she still has her bubbly personality, I really love that girl she's definitely like a little sister to me. Finally we've got Matt, Sarah's husband, a 6ft 4 teddy bear. When people first see him they're unsure about the way he looks due to the size of him and a long scar starting at his side burn and running all the way down under his shirt, but the guy is a real softie and loves his family, but one thing he does hate is the Fae...when I told him everything he wasn't exactly pleased, if he had his way we wouldn't be here and Danny could continue with his Fae killing spree.

"LAUREN." Liv screams into my ear making me jump out my skin.

"What the fuck Liv." I shout at her as she just sits there laughing.

"I've called out to you like 7 times you divvy, not my fault you're going deaf in your old age." She winks. "Anyway I only wanted to let you know we're here." I look out the window and see us parked outside the Dhal.

"Right. Well let's do this." I tell her getting out the car straight away, I really just want to get this over with.

"Hey slow down road runner." Liv says jumping out the car and running to catch up with me.

"I just want to be finished with all this Liv." I tell her stopping outside the Dhal doors.

She gives me a sad smile and rubs my back. "I know mate and I promise when all this is over we'll go far away and get very drunk, okay?" She tells me with a smile that is always able to calm me.

"Okay."

"Good. Then let's do thiiiiis." She sings while flinging both doors open and strutting inside very dramatically. I just shake my head and follow after her.

We enter the Dhal and see a similar situation. Tricks closed it down and it's just him, Kenzi, Hale, Tamsin and Dyson, but I can't seem to see Bo anywhere. I look around the room and still see no sign of her. "She's on her way." Kenzi tells me with a wink. I guess she saw me looking around…well that's embarrassing.

"She had to sort out something." She gives me a tight hug, then gives my bum a slap and goes to stand next to Hale. I go to the bar and stand next to Liv who's being quizzed by Trick about Lycans. I take this time to look around the room and see Tamsin and Dyson over by the pool table, as usual Dyson's sending myself and Liv glares and I'm getting some pretty steamy looks from Tamsin, I send her a wink and turn back to the bar.

"So how old are you exactly?" Trick asks.

"My goodness Trick don't you know you're never supposed to ask a lady her age." Liv mocks with a gasp before downing the glass of whisky he placed in front of her.

"I'm around 2600 years I think, give or take a few hundred years." She says shaking her glass at him and he just nods dumbly, guess he's pretty shocked about how old she is.

"You're that old?" Kenzi asks shocked coming over with Hale.

I know that look in her eye. It's the look I'd have every time I thought about or looked at Bo knowing how long she's going to live for and how I'm not. "Yeah little one, us Lycans live forever." Liv tells her and I see her eyes light up.

"We'll talk soon." I tell her and she nods at me with a watery smile.

I soon hear the familiar sound out boots heading towards the bar and the velvet voice. "Listen I just had a meeting with your employee and he was no fucking use, so I want you to listen to me. I don't care how much it costs or how many poxy bits of paper I have to fill out. I want it done." Bo growls down the phone and hangs up with a huff, I see her eyes flashing blue but as soon as we make eye contact they go straight back to her chocolate brown.

"All sorted BoBo?" Kenzi asks snapping us out our staring contest.

"No the idiots said it would take at least a couple of months." She huffs again with anger in her voice.

"What's this about?" Tamsin asks them joining us at the bar.

"Nothing." Bo says.

"Lauren's grave." Kenzi says the same time as Bo. The both turn to each other with wide eyes.

"My what?" I ask them and Kenzi turns to me but no words come out her mouth that's almost on the floor, so I turn to Bo.

"Uhhh...can we talk in the back?" She asks.

"Sure."

I walk into the back room with Bo following close behind me. "I have a grave?" I ask her when she closes the door.

"Yeah." She draws out with her eyes to the ground. "When you didn't turn up for work we all went up to your family cabin, I remember you telling me about it so it wasn't too hard to find. We found blood Lauren and you nowhere to be found. I was in denial for a long time, just drinking and crying until Kenz told me we had to say goodbye. I really didn't want to but I thought of it as a place to come and talk to you, it made me feel close to you Lo and it really helped me, every Sunday I'd talk to you about my week and it did help, but I promise I never gave up hope Lauren and I'm getting it taken down as soon as I can."

Every Sunday. I feel like my heart is about to beat out my chest when I hear what she's saying.

"You visited every Sunday, for 3 years?" I ask.

"Yeah I know it sounds creepy and crazy." She cringes.

"No not at all. It's actually sweet." I mumble with so many thoughts

"Look Lauren I just want you to know that..." Bo starts but Kenzi interrupts by bursting into the room.

"Sorry guys but Dyson and Olivia are at each other's throats…literally." She says running back out the room.

"We both run out to see Hale holding Dyson back and Tamsin doing the same to Liv.

"What's going on?" I go to Liv and put a hand on her hip in hopes to calm her down.

"This asshole doesn't know when to back off. He still can't get it into his head that he and his puppy strength isn't needed." She rants and I can feel how riled up she is through our pack bond. I need to calm this down now before Dyson is missing his head.

"Okay you both need to calm down now." I say standing in the middles of them both.

"Keep out of this." He growls at me with his eyes turning to that ugly yellow. "I'm not letting you two come into _my_ town and shut me out. I will deal with this and if you try and get in my way you will regret it." He says darkly.

"Ooooh scary." Liv mocks.

"Stop it Liv." She gives me a pout but keeps her mouth shut.

I turn back to Dyson and see he still has a pissed off look on his face, does he even know what the word relax means. "Can you be any more arrogant Dyson, _your_ town. Get your head out your ass Dyson before you get yourself killed. How many times do we need to tell you that he'll kill you...or did you not get the message when I had your head buried in bar nuts?" I tell him and I'll tell ya if looks could kill I'd be 6ft under. He growls deep in his chest and pushes Hale away from him and descends on me, but before he gets near me he's knocked to the ground by a swift hard punch from Bo who jumped in front of me.

"Don't you dare come anywhere near her." Bo shouts at Dyson who's holding his now bleeding nose on the floor.

"What the fuck Bo?" He scrambles to his feet while wiping the blood from his face. She growls moves forwards but I grab her hips and pull her back into me.

"Keep calm Bo." I tell her when she turns to me and I see her eyes flashing blue.

She relaxes against me but doesn't make a move forwards, she just stays pressed up against me and to be honest I don't move my hands of her hips either.

"What's the problem Dyson?" Trick asks him.

"The problem is them Trick. They've just rocked up here and taken over, telling me that I can't get involved in my own investigation. That's horseshit." He rants pointing at me and Liv.

"Maybe they're right Dyson, I've dealt with Lycans in the past and they are very temperamental, not to mention they're insane strength. I think it would be best to leave it to Lauren and her pack." Trick tells him and I can see Dyson getting angrier and angrier.

"You can't be serious Trick, you really want to leave this up to these two stupid bit..."

"You're going want to stop what you're saying right now."

I whip my head to the side when I hear Jen's familiar voice. I feel happiness spread across my whole body when I see the rest of my family all stood there with their arms crossed glaring at Dyson. I see Liv pushing Tamsin off her and strides over to Jen and takes her into her arms and spins her around. "My god I've missed you." Liv says into her neck.

"LAURIE." Sarah screams before I feel her tiny body slamming into mine and her legs wrapping around my waist like a little monkey...it's her thing.

"Have these assholes been mean? I'll make sure they never find their bodies." She whispers in my ear as I'm still holding her up.

"Everything's fine Sarah. Right get down now you lump." I say pushing her off me, she sends me a pout but gets down. I feel eyes burning into my head and I know they're Bo's, I can just feel the jealousy pouring off her over the fact that another girls legs were just wrapped around my torso. I soon forget about Bo when I see Matt appearing behind Sarah. He takes me into his arms the same way Liv did with Jen, but I soon have to pat his arm as I'm getting dizzy from all the spinning.

"I missed you Lo." He smiles down at me.

"I missed you too big guy." I tell him bringing him in for one more hug. When we break from the hug I see Jen and Liv still wrapped in each other's arms.

"So this is them." Matt says in his deep voice staring down everyone.

"Uhh yeah, this is Bo, Kenzi, Hale, Trick, Tamsin and Dyson." I tell him and Sarah pointing to everyone individually. "Guys this is Matt and his wife Sarah and that's Jennifer over there with Liv." I see Bo's whole body calm when I say that Matt and Sarah are married and I guess she realized Liv and I were just friends when Jen had her tongue down her throat.

"So this is Dyson." Matt says slowly walking towards him with his arms crossed. "The pathetic puppy who like to pick on humans, aren't you a real man." Dyson try's to square up to Matt but it's no use, Matt is much bigger than Dyson in height and build.

"Leave it Mattie, he's not worth it." Sarah tells him while looking Dyson up and down.

"Okay, okay, but I'll tell you this Dyson you speak to any of them like that again and I'll rip your head off you pathetic little body." He growls.

"Is that a threat?" Dyson says still not being smart and backing down.

"No. It's a promise."

"Alright back it up boys, we all need to chill the fuck out." Liv says appearing next to Matt and giving him a gentle push back.

"Yes, Olivia is right you need to keep calm Dyson and if that's too much of a challenge for you then you may leave, I won't have violence here." Trick tells him. Dyson breathes deeply and takes a step back.

"Prick." Sarah mumbles as her moves back, I give her a look but she just sends me a mischievous smirk in return...she's spent way too much time around Liv.

"Right so how about those case files we came for." Liv asks Trick ignoring the looks Dyson is giving her.

"They're in my back room. I was thinking we could all sit and discuss a plan of action, I know we're not much use strength wise in stopping him but I'm sure we could be of use somehow." Trick says to Liv.

"That's very nice of you Trick but I think it would be best if we just dealt with it."

"Look we know this case in and out why won't you just let us help." Tamsin tells her pretty angrily getting involved for the first time today.

"Listen sweetheart..." Liv starts but Jen cuts her off.

"Olivia, these people are being kind enough to offer us some help on a case they know about, we would be dumb and rude not to take it." Jen tells her with a look that tells her it's not up for discussion.

Liv stares at her for a few seconds before giving her a nod and turning back to Trick. "It would be wonderful if you'd help us Trick, Thank you." Trick sends her a smile and heads into the back to get the files. Liv then turns to Jen with a pout making Matt, Sarah and I giggle. She never ever could say no to Jen with she used her full name or that tone of voice, Liv may be the Alpha of out pack but we all know who wears the pants in their relationship.

"Put that lip away you big baby." Jen laughs taking Liv inter her arms.

"Here they are." Trick announces carrying out a large box. "How about we all sit up the top around the large table and go through these." He says heading up the stairs with Matt, Sarah, Dyson, Tamsin and Hale following him. Bo gives me and awkward smile before she heads up the stairs with Kenzi.

"You ready baby doll?" Liv asks me.

"Nope." She just laughs and pulls Jen up the stairs.

Well isn't this going to be fun.

 **A/N: Sorry again about the lateness but Amsterdam was pretty mad ;) I know this wasn't the longest chapter but I just wanted some Bo/Lauren time and to introduce the rest of the pack.**

 **Next chapter we're going to see what Bo thinks about all this. Like always it would be great if you could leave a wee review. Hope you all liked the new pack members and I'll see ya next time :D  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter and thanks for the reviews, it's a lot of fun to read all the Dyson hate, really makes me laugh.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **BPOV: **

I am slightly losing the will to live now.

We've been sat around the table in the Dhal for about 1 hour and all these people have done is argue, well I say everyone it's mainly coming from Dyson and Lauren's friends Matt and Sarah. Dyson's been trying to block them out of the investigation but they are having none of it. Even though there has been bickering back and forth I've got to say my sole focus had been on the beautiful blonde that's sat on the opposite side of the table to me. Ever since she returned and I set eyes on her again for the first time in 3 years yesterday all the feeling that I tried to push down because they were just causing pain on my heart came back in full force. All I want to do is hold her in my arms, kiss her, love her and spend the rest of my life with her, but I'm not too sure if she'll ever be with me again, but I'm not giving up. I also can't even being to explain the relief I felt when I saw Lauren's friend Olivia take the new brunette woman into her arms in a loving embrace, really took a weight off my heart, but then some girl came sprinting over screaming Lauren's name and wrapping her legs around her perfect waist, what the fuck was that all about, but at least I didn't have to panic for too long as Lauren introduced the big beefy guy as her husband. So that means Lauren's single, right? Even though I'm happy about Lauren being single I've seen the way fucking Tamsin has been looking at her, as if she's a piece of meat. I'm telling you she better watch her back or I'll fucking...

"BO." Trick calls my name snapping me out of my Tamsin murder plot.

"Huh?"

"I asked what you thing we should do?" He asks me

"Do about what?" I ask him and I see Dyson huff and cross his arms while Kenzi just smirks at me as if she knows I've been thinking about Lauren this whole time.

"Dyson, Tamsin and Hale think that we should be involved due to it being their case and about Fae, but as you know Olivia would prefer us not being involved due to the dangers. What do you think?" I look around the table to see everyone's eyes on me, but I make sure to avoid eye contact with Lauren as I know I'll just be sucked back into her again.

"I think it's up to Olivia." I tell them and everyone seems surprised. "Obviously we're dealing with something very dangerous and we're not equipped to handle it."

"Oh come on Bo." Dyson groans.

"No Dyson we all know the only reason you're acting like this is because you want to be in control and not for the sake of the Fae's safety." I tell him but he just rolls his eyes and looks away from me with a scowl. "It's best if we stay out there way and let them get on with it, the best thing we can do is offer our help and then they can take it if they want to." I look up at Lauren this time and she's giving me the first genuine smile at me I've seen.

"I agree with Bo." Trick announces.

"Fucking bullshit." Dyson mumbles and stalks off to the bar with an equally angry Tamsin.

"So Olivia I know you don't want our help but like Bo said we could be useful in many ways. We could help track your ex pack member and think of a strategy to..." I leave Trick to talk about a plan of action with Olivia and Jennifer and turn to Kenzi who's quizzing Lauren's pack mates about being a Lycan.

"So is it like really cool being a wolf because I thought about it once. Like what supernatural creature would I want to be and a wolf seemed like a really cool one. You're still alive and you get all these super cool abilities and still get to stay human-ish." She rambles.

"Yeah it's pretty cool. It's not great at first because you're just a complete mess of emotions, but after that it's great. It's really amazing to be part of a pack to, people who you can count on to be there for you no matter what." Matt tells Kenzi. Wow, this guy is a real softie. "It's like your family…just better."

Kenzi goes onto ask about all the cools stuff they've done over the years and how he and Sarah met. Although I'm sure it's a lovely story I turn my attention to the woman who holds every inch of my heart. I see her looking in my direction with a smirk on her face, my heart starts to speed up and I go to sit next to her before I notice it's not me she's looking at...it's over my shoulder. I spin around and see that blonde bitch Tamsin looking right back at Lauren sending her lusty looks. Fucking bitch. I turn back to Lauren and she's now giving me a guilty look but I just leave the table and head to the toilets.

I throw the door open making it crash against the wall but I pay no mind the possible damage I just made. "Oooh that bitch."

"That cocky, blonde, freaky winged bitch. Who the hell does she think she is staring at my Lauren that way?" I rant pacing back and forth.

I try to take some deep breaths as I feel the succubus start to take over about someone trying to take away our Lauren. "Calm down Bo." I whisper closing my eyes and resting my back against one of the stall doors. I try to calm myself but my mind keeps replaying those looks that Tamsin was sending Lauren and the smirk Lauren was happy to give back.

"Ugh. Not like you can be jealous Bo, you were the one to fuck up the best thing you had going in your life." I say to myself.

"Yeah, you were."

My eyes fly open and I see Lauren casually leaning again the wall by the sink. When the hell did she get here? Oh no, I bet she thinks I'm a whiny jealous idiot.

"Hi." Oh my god 'Hi'. Really Bo, that's the best you can come up with.

"Hey." She replies with a glint in her eye.

"How long have you been there exactly?"

"Not long. Just enough to see you get your succubus under control, I'm impressed Bo, you've made great progress. Have you been training?" She asks me with a smile walking further into the restroom.

"Yeah if I'm only hurt a little I can heal myself with just a kiss while taking Chi. I can also take people's life force, kinda like what I did with the Lich but I can do it without my succubus taking over fully." I tell her and she looks really impressed and I feel pride flow through my body.

"That's incredible Bo."

"Yeah well I had a lot of motivation to get myself under control." Lauren gives me a slow nod, completely understanding that I'm talking about that night.

"Well no matter what you motivation is I'm glad you're doing good, well I thought you were good until you practically ran out of the bar."

"Sorry about that, I uh...I know I've got no right to be jealous. What goes on between you and Tamsin is your own business." I pretty much choke on those words. If I had my way I'd keep Lauren the hell away from her.

"Bo." She sighs leaning back against the sink.

"I know, I know. I'm the one who messed everything we had, but ever since you got back Lauren I've not been able to stop thinking about you and I know I have no chance because what I did was completely unforgivable and I'm just so, so sorry about everything I did. I was such a selfish bitch."

"Bo we've already been through this." She sighs moving towards me and grabs my hands, when she does I feel a tingle run right through my body and I'm sure I see Laurens eyes widen for a moment before she composes herself. "It was 3 years ago and I was so hurt back then but like I said before I've moved on…and I'm not saying that to hurt you it's just the way things are now and just so you know there is absolutely nothing going on with me and Tamsin, yes I'll admit she is good looking and I've sent her the odd look but it's not gone any further and it won't because I'm not interested." I feel my inner succubus and my jealousy calm down slightly.

"Look Bo I don't know how long we're going to be here trying to clean up Danny's mess and while I'm here I'd rather not have things be awkward between us, so what do you say...friends?" She asks holding her hand out.

Friends. Even though my heart is aching that I can't have Lauren the way I truly want to, but I know I don't deserve her. So I'll take friendship if she's offering.

"Friends." I tell her shaking her outstretched hand.

"Hey Lo, we've got to leave." Olivia says barging into the toilets breaking mine and Laurens eye contact.

"What's up?" Lauren asks moving back from me.

"Danny's been spotted by a couple of our look outs only 10 miles from here, looks like he's heading to that forest were at yesterday." Olivia says as we all leave the toilets and head back to the bar.

"That has got to be the dumbest idea I've ever heard." Matt says to Tamsin.

"Well I don't see you coming up with any ideas Lurch." She scowls with her arms crossed.

"What's going on?" Lauren asks.

"Your friends here want to come along and use themselves as bait." Jennifer says moving over to stand next to Olivia.

"You what?" She screeches and Lauren just closes her eyes and shakes her head,

"Look you said it yourself when he gets the scent of Fae he can't control his Lycan, so use us to lure him out and then we can finally put an end to this." Tamsin tells them. Hmm, maybe that could work.

Jennifer turns to Olivia and gives a shrug. "It's your call." She stands in silence for a minute before nodding.

"Okay, but if we do this we do it my way." She tells them. "Only one of you can come with us. It'll only take one of your scents to get him hooked and it would be best to not have all of your running around where we can't keep an eye on you all." I see them about to protest but a look from Olivia shuts them up. "It's the best way, we don't need everyone there. So the questions is, who's it gonna be?"

Before anyone can say a work Dyson steps forward with is arrogant male bravado. "It'll me of course. I'm the strongest and I can help with being a wolf." He says making Sarah snicker.

"You know them all, what do you think?" Olivia asks Lauren making Dyson roll his eyes.

"Well I'd go for Hale as he could help subdue Danny with his whistle but he'll be needed her as he's the Ash." I see Kenz breathe a sigh of relief when Lauren says that, I know Lo made that choice for Kenzi as well, if something bad happened she didn't want her to lose him.

"So my close second option would be Bo." I look at Lauren in surprise as she says my name. "Like Hale she can use her power to subdue Danny if there's trouble, I believe she'll be able to hold her own and I trust her." I feel my chest tighten and tears prick my eyes as Lauren says those words. After what I did I never thought I'd see her again let alone hear her say she trusts me. Bus surprise, surprise Dyson steps forward with a scowl on his face.

"No it's too dangerous. It should be me." Oh here we go.

"I can handle myself Dyson." I tell him but he just ignores me and keeps his glare on Lauren.

"Listen mate if Lauren says Bo then it'll be Bo." Olivia tells him. "I know you think you're the big bad wolf but you're not. You're not fast enough, you're not strong enough and you've got nothing else to offer. The only thing you'll be good for is your scent at least Bo can bring something else to the team." She finishes and I can pretty much see the steam coming out Dyson's ears.

"We should get going, we don't want to waste this opportunity." Jennifer says grabbing her bag. The rest of the pack nod and grab their stuff.

When Dyson sees everyone about to leave it seems to snap him out of his anger trance. "No I'm coming."

"No you're not." Olivia growls getting fed up with Dyson's childish outbursts.

"I'm not just going to stay here while I know where that bastard is." He growls back. Olivia makes a move towards him but Jennifer grabs onto her arm.

"Look I realize you want to be involved but there's no way you can come. You're far too angry and over confident, you'll be putting yourself and us in danger. So you're going to stay here." Jennifer tells him with a don't mess with me tone. I like her.

"You gonna make me." He says.

"No. I will." Dyson spins around with a scowl when Matt's deep voice says that and I see his fist slam into Dyson's face sending him to the ground unconscious.

"What the hell man." Tamsin shouts as she and Hale go to Dyson's side.

"Nice hit baby." Sarah laughs giving a proud looking Matt a high five.

"Was that really necessary?" Trick asks getting ice for Dyson's nose. He'll definitely need it after that being the 2nd punch to his nose.

"Seems it was the only way to get the asshole to shut up and stay here." Matt says looking down at Dyson with a glare.

I look towards Lauren and see her look at Matt with that sexy amused smirk that never fails to make butterfly's erupt in my belly and my legs go weak.

"Well let's go do this shall we." Olivia calls over to us all.

"Bo you can ride with me, Jen and Lauren so we can let you in on what to do and you two take my car." She says pointing at Matt and Sarah.

"You got it Boss." He said saluting her with a cheesy grin.

Before we leave I head over to Kenzi and bring her into my arms, hugging her tight. "Be safe out there Bo." She whispers in my ear.

"I will." I break our hug and kiss her on the head. I send Trick a smile and follow the pack out the bar and towards their car.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So you understand what you got to do." Olivia asks turning around from her position in the driver's seat to look at me.

"Yeah pretty much, you point and I stand." I say with a nervous laugh.

I've been sat in the back of this car with Lauren as they all filled me in on what to do and how powerful Lycans really are and I've got to admit I'm pretty freaked out, I mean this guy could easily tear me apart. So they're going to try and locate where Danny could be without getting to near to give away their scent and alert them of being here. Once they get an idea of where he could be I'm supposed to head in that direction and pretty much wait it out, they said when he catches my scent his Lycan should completely take over and he won't be thinking clearly and that will give them the opportunity to come and stop him from hurting anyone else...including me.

"I know you're worried Bo, but I won't let anything happen to you." Lauren tells me with a smile and grabs my hand that's on my knee.

How is she so perfect?

"I know it's a big risk Bo and I appreciate you helping, we all do and we're going to everything in our power to make sure this all goes to plan." Olivia says giving me one last smile before getting out the car with all of us following.

"Oh he's here alright." Sarah says scrunching her nose up.

"You can smell him?" I ask her looking around the foggy forest.

"Oh yeah his scent is everywhere." I turn back to Sarah and nearly jump out of my skin when I see her and Matt's eyes are bright gold.

"What's wrong with your eyes?"

"Oh that's just our Lycans, we can sync with our Lycans without completely changing." She explains.

I turn to Lauren and see she still has her gorgeous brown eyes. "Do yours do that?"

"Yeah mine are the best." She says with a wink and lets out a laugh when Olivia lets out a cry of protest.

"What are yours like?" I ask her, I'd love to learn all about her Lycan.

"You'll see soon enough." She says taking off her shoes and jacket.

"Uhh what are you doing?"

"Lauren's one of the best trackers when in her Lycan form, that nose of hers does wonders." Olivia smirks.

"So you're going to change...into a wolf...now?"

"Yeah but don't worry Bo, I'll be incomplete control." She says taking off her vest top and my eyes are instantly drawn to her incredible toned stomach that I spent so many days and nights kissing.

"Close your mouth Bo, you're drooling." Sarah giggles from behind me. I swipe my chin but my eyes stay on Lauren.

"Might want to move back a bit Bo, Laurens a big girl." Jennifer says pulling me back slightly.

Lauren sends me a quick smile before I hear the sounds of cracking bones and a wolf appears in front of me.

She's incredible.

I feel myself moving closer to her as I'm captivated by her. Stood in front of me is no longer the blonde bombshell that I would dream about every night that she was gone, in her place is now a huge pure black wolf with amazing glowing violet eyes. I approach her with my arm stretched out and she sits down while bending her head down.

"You're beautiful." I whisper running my hand through her soft fur. She rubs her head against my hand and I find myself lost in her eyes.

"She's good at fetch as well you know." Olivia says from behind us shaking me out of Lauren focused trance. I take a step back at turn to everyone who's looking at me with an amused look except Matt who is giving me a pretty dirty look.

"Go do it Lauren." Jennifer says and I've now only just noticed her bright green eyes along with Olivia's blue ones. Lauren gives a nod before sprinting into the dark forest. Even though it's the middle of the day the weather has taken a bleak turn.

"She's just going to get an idea of where Danny might be, she'll follow his scent but won't get too close to alert him of our presence." Olivia tells me.

We're stood at the outside of the forest for a good 10 minutes before Lauren still in her wolf form comes running out the fog. She stops in front of Olivia and Jennifer and I guess she's communicating through their pack link that they told me about on the way here.

"Okay Lauren says Danny's a few miles from here. So if we get you stood a couple miles into the forest that should be enough to get his attention." Olivia tells me and I just give her a nod.

"You sure you're up to this?" She asks me. I look over at Lauren and I feel like her eyes are burning into my soul.

I take a deep breath and give her a nod. "Let's do this." She gives me a smile and turns to the rest of her pack.

"Alright guys you know what you need to do." She says and they all give her a nod and run off into different parts of the forest except her and Lauren.

"Okay Bo, me and Lauren are going to walk you into the forest and then put enough distance between us so Danny doesn't suspect, but I'm sure that once he gets close enough to just catch your scent that will be his only focus and then we'll come out and get him." Olivia tells me as we head into the forest.

After walking for about 30 minutes we arrive at a pretty creepy area of the forest. "Does it have to be here?" I cringe as I look around the foggy area.

"Yeah this is the best place. Now Bo if for any reason Danny gets past us...which is very unlikely anyway, you must do whatever you can to keep him away from you. Lauren said you have abilities with that come with you being a succubus so use them if you have to and we will get to you when we can." She tells me freaking me out even more.

"Yeah okay, you should both be going now." I tell them both. Olivia gives me a nod and disappears into the foggy shadows. Lauren bumps her head against my shoulder. "I'll be okay, I've got a badass Lycan pack looking out for me." I tell her and she nods, which I've got to say looks pretty weird as a giant wolf.

"Go on get outta here Fido." I tell her with a smirk and she growls back at me but I know it's playful. She shoves me one last time before joining the rest of them in the shadows and out of my sight.

Great now I'm all alone with my thoughts. "Deep breaths Bo, you're safe." I whisper to myself trying to get my heart under control.

I'm stood in the middle of the forest for about 10 minutes before I think I hear a faint cracking sound in the distance. I listen out but all I get in return is silence. I'm really starting to feel like I'm being hunted now.

I couple of minutes later I hear a growling noise but it's still in the distance and this time it's to the left of me. More growls sound out in the distance and it might sound odd but it seems like there are different growls, like 2 dogs fighting.

"Lauren?" I call out when I hear the sound of twigs snapping not far from me.

I squint my eyes at the white fog ahead of me as I'm sure I see movement. I feel a chill run down my spine when a grey wolf appears growling at me and based on the aggressive growls it's directing at me this is no member of Laurens pack. I back away and look around for any of the pack members to help me out but I can still hear growls in the distance so I guess they've got their own troubles.

"Okay bring it on pup." I tell him as I tap into my succubus.

He growls at me and picks up his pace, but before he gets to close I focus on my anger towards him from what he did to Lauren and the chi running through him. I let my succubus take over and start to suck the chi from his body making him stop on his way towards me. After a couple of minutes of taking his life force I stop because I'm not sure if they want him dead. I need to take a calming breath as I feel the chi, wow that's good...I wonder if Lauren is like that, I bet she's much better.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts of what it would be like to be with Lauren again by growls coming from that fucking wolf. "How are you still on your feet?" I pant. They're a lot more powerful than I thought.

He snarls at me and starts a sprint.

"Oh shit." I turn on my heels and run in the direction of where Lauren disappeared. There's no way I can outrun this thing. Please be close Lauren.

"LAUREN." I scream as I hear this thing close in on me.

I can feel his breath on the back on my neck so I make a quick turn around a tree making sure not to slip and run back the way I came. I hear him skid and fall on the mud so that's bought me a couple more seconds of my life but I soon hear the familiar growls and his paws heading towards me.

"Ahhh, no." I feel him right behind me but before he closes his jaws on around my neck Lauren's black wolf come leaping out the fog and straight towards him. She slams into him sending them flying but I'm also caught in the cross fire and a giant rouge paw knocks me back and sends me flying through the air.

"Oh fuck." I groan out as I feel a sharp pain at the side of my torso. I look down and I see a piece of sharp tree sticking out of my stomach.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." Oh shit this hurts.

I try and pull myself up but that just makes the pain even more excruciating, so I just rest back against the tree that I appear to be stuck on. I look over and see Lauren fighting with that asshole, but thankfully she's not alone, now there's a wolf white as snow and brown/white wolf helping her.

She's safe, she's going to be okay. I feel myself getting tired and I feel blood running down my stomach and back. Not good, this is not good. There's only 10 pints of blood in the body right? I'm pretty sure I've lost at least 2 already.

"Bo? Bo can you hear me?" A beautiful voice asks me. I pull my eyes open and see Lauren's beautiful muddy face above me.

"Hey Fido, we win?"

"Yeah we won. Shit Bo that isn't good, we need to get you up." Lauren says pulling me up making me hiss in pain.

"No it hurts." I cry out. "I feel sick Lauren…I feel sick."

"Shhhh. I know but we need to get you up." She coos in my ear.

She lifts me into her arms and runs through the forest, it hurts so badly so I just rest my head on her bare shoulder…bare, Lauren's naked. Oh my god I'm pressed up against a naked Lauren.

"Fuck what happened?" I look up and see we're back at the cars and the rest of the pack is there…also naked.

"Everyone's naked." I mumble against her shoulder.

"Get her in the car Lo and I'll drive." I hear Olivia say and Lauren puts us both in the back seat.

"Just hold on Bo, we'll get you fixed up." She says against my forehead.

"Okay I'll just have a quick nap."

"No you need to stay away Bo. Stay awake for me." She says giving my cheek a slap.

"Liv where's my phone, we need to call Kenzi…." I zone out of the convocation as I feel the tiredness take over.

"Holy shit Lauren that the hell happened to her and why are you only in underwear." I hear Kenzi's sweet voice call out.

"Kenz?"

"Yeah it's me BoBo. Still getting yourself into trouble huh? Even with a pack of badass Lycans on your side." I open my eyes and see I'm back in the shack with Lauren laying me on the couch.

"Where the hell is he?" Lauren growls.

"Who?" I ask but I'm ignored.

"He should be here any second, I called him right after you hung up and he was on his way." Kenzi says brushing the hair from my face.

"Kenzi, who?" She looks down at me with a wince but before she can answer our front door slams open.

"I'm here where is she?" Dyson bellows entering the living room with Tamsin.

"Oh fuck no." I groan sitting up with a struggle.

"Bo this is a serious injury, you need to heal." Lauren says sitting next to me on the couch.

"Just come upstairs with me Bo." Dyson says holding his hand out to me.

I slap his hand away and pull myself up from the couch. "I'd rather impale myself on the tree again then be with you." I tell him.

"Bo don't be childish." He sighs.

"I knew I should have gone, this never would have happened to me." Dyson says with a scoff. Prick. "How did this happen.

"Turned out Danny had company that we didn't pick up on, we were fighting them...look it doesn't matter okay, it could have happened to anyone." Olivia growls.

"Bo you need to do this, if you don't heal you'll die." Lauren stops me from going upstairs by moving in front of me and grabbing my face between her face.

"Just go do this with Dyson. Please." She whispers.

"I can't." I peel her hands off my face and limp up the stairs. I turn around and stare Dyson dead in the eye. "Do. Not. Follow. Me." I tell him darkly and I see him wince slightly.

I slowly but surely head up the stairs and collapse on the bed. "Ahh shit." I look down at my stomach that has a dark blue vest to pressed against it, I slowly peel it off and see an angry red gash in my stomach that blood is slowly pouring out from.

"Hmmm, not good." I groan.

 _ **Knock...knock...knock.**_

"Ugh go away." I shout at the door, I really don't need Dyson anywhere near me right now.

The door slowly opens and Lauren slowly enters. "I've already told you I'm not healing with Dyson." I tell her pulling down my top.

"I know. That's why I'm here." She says reaching behind her and unhooking her bar.

"Oh god."

 **LPOV:**

"Do. Not. Follow. Me." Bo says to Dyson and heads upstairs.

"We need to do something. I can't lose her." Kenzi cries.

"Why won't she heal with you?" I ask Dyson who has an angry scowl on his face. He just glares at me and turns to the kitchen grabbing a beer from the fridge so I turn to Kenzi for answers.

"I don't know, ever since that night 3 years ago she hasn't gone anywhere near him. Anytime she's hurt or needs to feed she goes off with a stranger. Absolutely refusing to go anywhere near Dyson." She tells me.

Wow. That really has surprised me.

"What about you?" I ask Tamsin.

She scoffs and then lets out a laugh. "There's no way Bo would let me anywhere near her bedroom." Fuck.

I look over at Liv and she's giving me a pointed look. "You need to do it Lo. You're the only one she'll let in that room, it's obvious she still loves you."

Damnit, I know she's right. I hear Dyson growl from the kitchen but I just ignore that prick, this is about Bo's life.

"Call me when you're finished stud." Liv says with a wink heading out the house.

I run up the stairs and knock on Bo's door.

"Ugh go away." She shouts through the door.

I open the door and see her laying in the bed with her top pulled up showing the wound. "I've already told you I'm not healing with Dyson." She says pulling her top down.

"I know. That's why I'm here." I tell her reaching behind me and unhooking my bar.

"Oh god." She mumbles with her eyes locked on my chest. I walk over to the bed and straddle her legs.

"Lauren you don't have to do this." She says with a blush on her cheeks.

"I know, but I want to do this Bo. I won't lose you." I lean down and place my lips against Bo's for the first time in 3 years making her whimper against my lips.

"I missed you." She whispers moving her hands to my naked back. I sit up and go to work removing Bo's clothing being careful of her injury. I take her boots off and then move up slowly peeling down her blood soaked pants. I rub my hands against her bare legs while raking my nails down them making her groan in pleasure. I next rip her black t-shirt and bra off quickly with my Lycan strength trying to make it as painless as possible for her. I rest back on my knees and kiss my way up Bo's legs and up to her arousal soaked thong. I rip that apart also and feel my mouth water as I inhale Bo's scent that brings back even more memory's. I grab Bo's ass and pull her dripping centre to my mouth. I hear Bo scream out in ecstasy as my tongue dives through her wet folds, her hands digging into my scalp as I move upwards to her hard clit.

"Please Lo." She moans out in pleasure grinding herself into my face as I circle her clit and tease her entrance with my index finger. I give her mound one more kiss before I move my way up her body. She lets out a whine but I silence her by darting my tongue into her mouth. I thrust two fingers into her dripping hot core.

"Ahhh fuck." She throws her head back and digs her nails into my back.

"Feed Bo." I whisper staring at her face that's full of pleasure.

She stares at me with conflicted emotions. "It's okay. It's safe now." I lean down and connect my lips with hers as I thrust my fingers back inside her and start up a fast rhythm of pounding into Bo as she finally starts to draw the chi from my body. I add another finger and I instantly feel Bo's walls start to tighten around my three fingers.

"Uhhh fuck Lauren." She screams throwing her head back and breaking the feed. I slow my pace as Lauren comes down from her high. I look down and see her stomach completely healed, the only thing left is dried blood.

"Oh my god." She repeats over and over again. I slowly withdraw my fingers and rub her thighs, calming her shaking body.

"That was amazing. I feel so good." She whispers with her eyes closed.

"Get some rest Bo." I tell her as I pull up the sheet over her body.

"No." She says opening her eyes that have a tint of blue. "I don't want this to end, don't leave me."

"I'll be right here. Go to sleep." I lie next to her and wrap my arms around her.

"You better be or they'll be no treats for you." She mumbles into my shoulder and dozes off straight away.

I look down at Bo sleeping on my chest and even though I know I could be making the biggest mistake of my life by staying I can't bring myself to leave her alone. "What are you doing to me?" I breathe into her hair.

I relax back into the pillows and decide to leave to thinking to the morning…for now I'll just feel.

 **A/N: Awww some Doccubus lovin, but doesn't mean it's going to be smooth sailing guys ;). I know it took a while but I wanted to make sure this one was a long one for you all. Hope you all enjoyed leave a review if you and I'll see ya next time :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Glad you all liked the last chapter, I know you all wanted some Doccubus time ;) Thanks for all the reviews, it's amazing that you all like this story because I really have fun writing it.**

 **Enjoy**

 **BPOV:**

" _LAUREN. YOU HOME?" I call out as I shut our front door to keep out the freezing winter cold.  
_

" _In the kitchen babe." Her soft voice calls out to me. I head down the hallway and drink in the sight that welcomes me as I enter out kitchen._

 _Stood at our kitchen island is my beautiful wife in all her amazing glory cutting up vegetables for our dinner. I make my way over to her and press my front up against her back.  
_

" _Hey gorgeous." I whisper laying a gentle kiss on her cheek._

" _Hey baby, how was work?" She asks turning her head and capturing my lips with her soft ones._

" _Yeah it was good, we finished the case." I tell her grabbing a pepper to munch on. "I missed my girls though." I say kissing her neck and resting my hands on her stunning baby bump._

 _She rests the knife down, turns to me and wraps her arms around my neck. "We missed you too." She rests her forehead against mine as I keep my hands on her belly where our baby girl lives._

" _Can you believe she'll be here in 3 months?"_

" _I know it's crazy, but we're ready Bo, we're ready for our baby girl." She whispers against my cheek._

" _Yeah we are. I love you Lauren."_

" _I love you too Bo...so much."_

"Mmmm Lauren." I rub my face into my soft pillow. I feel around my bed for a warm body but all I get in return is cold sheets. Ahh fuck, just a dream.

I push myself up from my pillow and scan my room, I feel my heart drop when I see no sign of Lauren anywhere.

What did you expect Bo? Of course she wouldn't still be here, she was just being her usual good self, saving me so that Kenzi wouldn't lose me. She doesn't want you anymore Bo, but last night was so amazing, it was just like old times.

"Hey sleepy head."

I flip onto my back and I see Lauren leaning against my bathroom doorway with her arms crossed and a smirk across her face...naked. "How you feeling?" She asks sitting at the bottom of my bed.

I look down at the side of my stomach and all I see is dried blood left over from that stupid tree, usually there's an ache left behind when I have a serious injury, but now there's just nothing…I'm perfectly fine and it was Lauren that healed me to perfection. I honestly never thought I'd see the day where I could take chi from Lauren, never mind her fully healing me.

"Really good actually. Even when I heal with Fae I'm not always completely healed on the inside but I feel great." I say stretching and feeling no pain.

"We're very powerful creatures Bo. Now you couldn't harm me even if you wanted to." She says with a small laugh.

I guess she's right, for so long I was terrified that I could hurt her or even worse kill her and then I did lose her, but now she's back and no longer fragile.

"I need to get going but I ran you a bath so you can wash away all that blood and mud. You mind if I borrow some clothes?"

"No problem." I say in a bit of a trace, my eyes focused on her amazing body.

I watch as she pulls on a pair of my jean shorts and a plain black top. She sits back down on the bed to pull on and tie up some converse. I can't just let her leave, I need to do something.

"Hey Lauren."

"Yeah?" She asks putting the other shoe on.

"I was wondering if I could take you sometime." I see her stop tying her shoe and turns to me with her eyebrows arched. "Uhh, nothing big or anything just out for dinner or just a drink...maybe, if you want I mean." Jesus when did I turn into a blabbering idiot?

She sighs and tucks the rest of the lace into the shoe before turning back to me. "I won't sit here and say I didn't enjoy last night Bo, but it was only to heal you. I just don't have those types of feelings for you anymore. I'm sorry." She tells me with an apologetic look.

"Oh no that's cool, I understand. I uhh, I'll see you around okay." I throw the covers off me and head into the bathroom, close the door and lean back against it. I listen out closely and I finally breathe when I hear Lauren's footsteps disappear out my room.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid."

I pull myself down from its messy bun and get into the bath that Lauren prepared for me. I sink completely under the water and see all the blood leave my body swirl in the water. I surface and just relax and let my mind wander to last night, I know Lauren said that there was no feelings, but I know there was a connection there. It was amazing to be intimate with her again and then to top it off I fell asleep in her arms. "What are you doing to me Lo?"

I jog down the stairs after my bath and see Kenzi sat at the breakfast bar munching on some toast. She looks up at me with a huge smile and runs over and gives me a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're okay. You really had me worrying there for a minute." She whispers into my ear.

"Takes more than a gigantic psycho werewolf to take me down." She smiles back at me and pulls me over to the breakfast bar.

"Sit down and I'll make you some food, I'm sure you need it after last night's activities." She says with a wink.

"What was with Lauren anyway, she sped out of here before I could say good morning." She puts a coffee in front of me and a few slices of toast.

"Everything was good until I fucked it up and suggested a date. She said last night was just for healing, no feeling on her part." I mumble picking at the toast.

"Ahh shit, I'm sorry Bo."

"I don't believe her Kenz. The way she was looking at me, the way she held me, I know that wasn't fake. What I felt between us couldn't have been fake."

"So what you gonna do?" She asks me pouring herself a coffee.

"I'm going to get my girl back." I tell her.

"Well Trick called a little while ago with info of a little get together tonight at the Dhal, so tonight may be the time to make your move. You up for some shopping?" Kenzi sends me a smirk and lifts her cup for a cheers. I clink mine against hers with a smile.

 _I'm going to fight for you Lauren. I'll prove I'm worth your love again._

 **LPOV:**

"Shit it's cold." I jog up the steps of the cabin that we've been staying in during our stay here. Even though Lycans have good body heat, I still feel the nip when I'm wearing short shorts and a vest top the in cold Canadian weather. I enter the house and I immediately hear Jen and Liv talking in the kitchen.

"Ooooh look who's home." Jen calls out.

"Ahh check out that sex hair babe. Bow chicka wow wow." Liv sings jumping up and thrusting her hips.

I give her a scowl and start to smooth out my hair. "Shut it." I take a seat at the table with them.

"You want some breakfast? There's some eggs and bacon left."

"Yeah that'd be great, thanks Jen." She gets up and puts together a plate of food for me.

I look back at Liv who's staring at me with a creepy smirk. "Can I help you?"

"So how was it? Still good after 3 years or was she a bit shit?"

"Olivia." Jen warns.

"What? I'm only asking." She laughs before looking back at me. "Well?"

"It was fine, I just helped her heal." I dismissed and thank Jen as she brings over a plate of food for me.

"Oh please, I've seen the way you look at her and lick your lips when she's not looking." I blush at her words and stare down at my food.

"Leave her alone Liv." Jen tells her giving her ear a flick.

"Owww." Liv grabs her ear and gives her a pout but Jen just laughs. "Look I'm just saying that I've seen the chemistry there and I know you've got some shitty history, but you can't deny fate my friend." She says wrapping her arm around Jen.

"Since when have you been team Bo?" I ask and she sends me an apologetic look.

"I think what Olivia is trying to say is that we know you'll just be unhappy if you keep denying your feelings, as Lycans that's a very hard and upsetting thing to do. All we want is for you to be happy Lauren and if that happens to be with Bo then I don't think you should close those feelings off." Jen tells me leaning over and giving my arm a rub.

"I get what you're both saying but can we just leave it and focus on what we came here to do." I push my empty plate away and turn back to the girls. "So what's our situation looking like?"

"Well the two other wolves that were with Danny last night were just a couple stragglers that he picked up along the way, we were able to take one down but one of them got away so we need to keep our wits about us." Liv tells me.

"And Danny?"

"Matt and Sarah are taking him down to Phillips place, he's got a wolf proof basement where Danny can stay until we figure out what to do with him." Jen says collecting my plate and heading to the sink.

"Speaking of Danny, Trick has invited us all to the Dhal tonight as like a celebratory thank you for saving the town." Liv says with a smug look.

"Uhh I'm not sure." I have a feeling it will be pretty awkward after everything this morning. Not only that but I bet she'll look amazing if it's a party and I'm not sure how long I can keep me and my Lycan under control, she always has had a way of getting under my skin.

"Come on Lo...it's a free bar for us." She grins bouncing in her seat.

"Okay then, guess a few hours wouldn't hurt." I'll just have to work extra hard keeping my cool with Bo.

"So when we heading down there?"

"We were thinking around 6 if that's good with you."

I check my watch and see its 11am so I can get a few good hours of sleep. "Yeah sounds good, I'm off for a nap." I push back from the table and head out the kitchen towards the stairs.

"Bo tire you out good last night." Liv calls out but I just send the middle finger over my shoulder earning a laugh from her, but soon I'm the one laughing as I head Liv cry out as Jen gives her a slap on the head.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BPOV:**

"BOBO...YOU READY?" Kenzi shouts from downstairs.

"Give me a minute." I stare at myself on the mirror and smooth it down. Kenzi insisted that if tonight was the night I was getting Lauren back then I needed a new kick ass dress to make 'her panties drop'...her words not mine. I stare down at the sexy black, deep V-neck dress that Kenzi insisted I buy, she swore it would drive Lauren crazy.

"BOOOOOOOOOOO." Kenzi groans from downstairs.

"Okay, okay." I grab my clutch off my bed and head down the stairs in my 5 inch heels.

"Ugh finally. Wow...You. Look. Hot." She hops off her seat that the breakfast bar and struts over to me in her dark blue dress and heels.

"Don't you think we're a bit over dressed, what if she thinks I'm being desperate and trying to hard?"

"You look stunning Bo and it's a party isn't it? Why wouldn't we be dressed sexy to go see our lovers?"

"Okay, you're right."

"Good. Now let's go we're already an hour late due to your freak out." She smirks and heads out the door.

"Yeah, yeah." I grab my keys off the counter and follow her out the door. Let's do this.

We enter the Dhal at about 7:20pm and see the celebrations in full swing. I scan the room and find Tamsin and Dyson over at the pool table as usual, but they actually look pretty cheerful, that may have something to do with this multiple bottles of beer and shots glasses that are surrounding them. I look around again but Kenzi grabs my hand and pulls me towards the bar where Hale is stood.

"Hey ladies." He gives Kenz a quick kiss. "You both look gorgeous."

"Thanks Hale."

I turn back to the crowd when they start gushing over each other. I spot Olivia and her wife Jennifer the corner pretty lost in each other's eyes and swaying to the low music that's playing. I look a few feet to the right of them and my eyes find her. There she is looking extremely sexy leaning against the wall, drinking a beer with black jeans that seem to be painted on and a white shirt with one to many buttons undone showing some very nice cleavage. My mood some goes south when I see the person's she's talking to is a leggy red head who's stood a bit too close for my liking. Lauren must have said something funny because the woman does and over the top laugh and rests her hand on Laurens bicep. Lo must feel my eyes on her because she turns towards me and her eyes widen and her jaw drops.

We just stare at each other for a few more seconds before Kenzi pulls my attention towards her. "Hey BoBo what you want?"

"Tequila." I mumble turning my back on Lauren.

"Yeah that's my girl. 4 shots of Tequila Trickster." Kenzi grins.

Trick lays out 4 shots of tequila and I instantly down my two. "Couple more and a beer please Trick." He gives me a look and lets out a sigh but goes ahead and pours them for me. I down the shots and start on my beer.

"Hey sexy lady." I hear slurred into my ear.

I turn and see Dyson stood there with a drunken grin on his face.

Oh great.

"Hello Dyson. Having a good night?" He gives me a smirk and leans against the bar...well more like he falls against the bar.

"Well it's even better now you're here."

"That's very nice of you." I look back at Kenzi and Hale but they're busy sucking each other's face off. My attention is brought back to Dyson when he starts to run his hand down my back.

"You know I was upset last night when you chose not to let me heal you. You must remember how _good_ it was." He starts to lean closer but I shove him back.

"No Dyson." His alcohol breath and very strong cologne is turning my stomach.

"Come on Bo it's been 3 years, you can't say you don't miss me and our nights together." He smirks moving closer again.

"I said no Dyson, me and you will never happen again. I have no feelings towards you what so ever. So just get that into your thick skull and life will be a lot better for the both of us." He scowls at me so I just move past him, but before I can leave his hand grips my upper arm.

"Let go of me Dyson." I feel myself getting pissed off with his drunken behaviour.

"No. You need to let go of this Lauren bullshit." He growls tightening his grip making me wince.

"I said let go." I say louder trying to push his hand off me.

"Let go of her now."

I look to the side and see Lauren stood there with a deathly glare pointed at Dyson and her hands clenched and shaking at her sides making her knuckles turn white.

"Stay out of this bitch."

"What's going on?" Kenzi asks getting Hale and Tricks attention.

"Let her go before I rip that arm clean off." She growls.

"Dyson chill dude." Hale says putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Just back off." He slurs gripping my arm.

"Ahhh that fucking hurts Dyson let go." My cry of pain must be it for Lauren because in a split second Dyson is ripped from me and thrown across the room. He crashes on top of the pool table with a groan.

Lauren goes to move towards him but Olivia and Jennifer hold her back. "Easy buddy, let his people deal with it." Olivia whispers as Hale gets a few light Fae workers to get Dyson and lock him up at the compound to sober up.

"You okay Bo?" Kenzi asks walking over to me. "Oh shit that's really gonna bruise." She winces examining my arm that is now a very angry red colour.

"Are you okay?" I hear a small voice say. I look up from my red arms and see Lauren stood there looking sad and staring at my arm.

"Yeah I'll live. Saved me twice in 2 days, becoming a bit of a habit." She sends me an amused smile. "Thanks Lauren."

"Anytime Bo." I feel my cheeks redden at her words.

"How about we get some ice on your arm. Have a seat." She says pulling out a bar stool.

"Oh no it'll be fine."

"Sit your ass down Bo." She growls playfully. I take a seat and she hops onto the opposite one.

"Can we get some ice in a towel over here Trick?" She calls out. He gives her a nod and she starts to examine my arm.

"God he's such a dick." She whispers gently holding my arm.

Trick comes over with the ice and gives me a sad smile. I know he's close to Dyson so this must be painful for him. "Thanks Trick." She holds my arm and gently lays the ice towel on it. "How's that?"

"Cold." She sends me a smile before looking back at my arm.

"You'll be fine, you'll have a bit of a nasty bruise for a few days." I move my hand up and hold the ice against it.

"Thanks Lauren."

"No problem, I was a doctor remember." She grins.

"Oh I remember." I smirk thinking back to the nights she was only in her lab coat. She laughs a bit obviously seeing what I was thinking.

"Look Bo about this morning..." She starts but I quickly cut her off.

"I know what you're going to say alright. I was an idiot to spring it on you like that Lauren but it just felt so amazing to be back with you like that and I know that I don't deserve you in any way, but I need you in my life Lauren, we have a connection, we always have and last night it came back full force. I know that it will take time for you to trust and let me back into your life but all I'm asking for is a chance. Just one date to prove to you I'm worthy." I plead.

Lauren lets out a sigh and I prepare myself for more rejection. "I get what you're saying completely Bo, but we took Danny down so we'll be leaving soon."

"You're leaving?" I feel my chest tighten and pain spread through it when she tells me that.

"We did what we came here to do."

"You can't go Lauren. I just got you back."

"I'm sorry Bo." She grabs my hand and has hurt written all over her face, she can't really want to leave.

"Hello?" I look over when I hear the shout and see Kenzi stood on a chair with Hale next to her holding her steady." Hey can we please have your attention." She waves. "I know this is a celebration for our new wolfy friends, but Hale and I wanted to make a little announcement while everyone was here. As you all know me and Hale are engaged and set to marry in June in private but we've decided to bring it forward and have it in 2 weeks." She says with a giant grin. There are hollers and claps around the bar as the happy couple share a kiss. "We'd also love for our new fury friends to be there." She says looking over at Olivia and Jennifer before giving Lauren a look, telling her she has no choice.

Lauren looks over at her pack mate who just gives her a smile and thumbs up before turning their attention back to each other.

Lauren looks back to me and gives me a shy smile." I guess I'm not leaving for a while then." She grins and pick up my beer. "Cheers." She takes a swig and hands the bottle back to me.

"Cheers." I take my own sip and feel butterfly's in my stomach.

" _Thank you Kenzi."_ I think as I plan the perfect date in my head to get my girl back.

 **A/N: WOOOO another Dyson take down, I guess you call all tell I really don't like that guy. Next time we'll have some more Doccubus time and wolfy stuff :D**

 **Hope you all enjoyed, leave a little review if you can and I'll see ya next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, glad you're all enjoying the direction I'm taking the story in.**

 **Also really, really, really sorry for the wait, someone in my immediate family passed away very suddenly and my mind really wasn't on writing.**

 _ **Italic**_ **wiring is when they're Lycans.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **BPOV:**

I enter the Dhal and spot Lauren and Kenzi in the corner involved in deep conversation. I head over and Lauren looks over at me with a smile as I make my way over to them both.

"Hey there BoBo." Kenzi smiles up at me as I arrive next to their table.

"Hey." I smile back but my eyes are drawn to Lauren who's still looking at me with that beautiful smile on her side.

"Here have my seat, I was just leaving." She says getting up and practically pushing me down into her seat.

"Oh okay then." I grunt when I land harshly on the chair.

"Well ladies have a lovely afternoon, I'm off to have lunch with my man." She grins grabbing her bag and kissing my cheek. "I'll talk to Hale about it." Kenz says to Lauren before kissing her cheek.

"LATER BITCHES." She hollers over her shoulder as she struts out the Dhal.

"Talk to Hale about what?" I ask Lauren as I finish off Kenzi's beer.

"Just a wedding present." She dismisses. "So what's up?"

"Well I was just thinking that since you're sticking around for a little while that we could go out for that drink I was talking about the other day…if you wanted?" I ask her nervously picking at the beer mat.

"Bo I'm just not sure if that's a good idea." She sighs.

No not again.

I feel my whole body slump and my heart clenches at the second round of rejection from Lauren. I know I shouldn't be surprised because of what I've done but I don't think I can be without her again. I can't let her go again.

"No." I tell her making her look up at me in surprise.

"No?"

"No. I won't let you ignore your feelings." She raises her eyebrows at me but I can see she knows exactly what I'm saying.

"You can't sit there and tell me you don't feel anything for me. My feeling have never gone away for you Lauren, for 3 years I've still been completely in love with you, but since you've been back you're all I've been able to think about, my whole tingles with happiness whenever I set eyes on you. I want to be with you Lauren, only you and I don't think you can sit there and say you'd be completely fine to see me on somebody else's arm." I whisper that last bit and I'm sure I see her eyes darken at those words…and I know for sure there's no way I'd be able to handle it if some hussy wormed their way into Lauren's bed and then her amazing heart.

"I know I fucked up Lauren and I'll spend the rest of time making up for it. I just need you to give me one chance to prove myself. Just one." I plead.

Lauren takes a deep breath and stares me. "I won't sit here and lie to you Bo, I've still got deep feelings for you and it would tear me apart to see you with someone else but do you really think we can be who we were 3 years ago?"

"We don't need to be." I tell her grabbing her hand. "It's been 3 years and we've both changed massively. You're a fucking Lycan Lo and I'm no longer a massive slutty asshole that takes people for granted. We don't need to become them again to be together because I happen to like us the way we are now." I tell her with a smile and I feel warmth spread through me when I get one in return.

"Okay how about you come round to mine, I'll cook and we can talk." She says taking a swig from her beer.

"But I wanted to take you out on the date not you cook for me." I pout earing an amused smirk from Lauren.

"Not a date Bo a real talk, I'm sure you have questions for me and if we deal with everything in our past and are able to put it behind us then we can talk about a date."

She's right. We need to face it all and move on and if facing my demons is the way I'm getting Lauren back then I'll do it.

"What's your address?"

 **3 DAYS LATER.**

"I feel sick." I groan as I down my second shot of vodka.

"Dude you need to chill." Kenzi says downing her shot from opposite me at the breakfast bar.

"How am I supposed to chill? I'm about to have the 'talk' with the Lauren. She's the love of my life and I was so happy with her 3 years ago, I would daydream about our marriage and even kids, then one stupid night I fucked it up by getting drunk and letting my slutty succubus take over and had sex with the one person that I knew has never been able to let me go." I have another shot and see Kenz looking at me sadly. "I fucked up big time Kenz…and I'm worried that when I go to Lauren's that she'll be there to say she can't forgive me for that."

"I get that you're worried Bo but have you not been seeing the way she looks at you? I feel like its 5 years ago again with you and Lauren giving each other love sick looks across the room. She still has feelings for you Bo and finally having the talk will be hard, but just think how it will all be worth it when the airs clear and you're back together."

"I hope you're right Kenz, she's all I want."

"Well get off your ass and go get your girl back." She cheers.

I feel a surge of confidence run through me as Kenzi hypes me up with her words. "Okay I'm going." I grab my keys off the counter and give Kenzi a quick hug.

"Good luck girl…and use protection." She calls out after me as I leave the shack.

I pull up to the address Lauren gave me and I see it's a gorgeous 3 story cabin. "Holy shit that's a nice place." I gape at the luxury cabin as I park the car and head towards the front door.

"No going back now." I whisper knocking on the front door.

I only have to wait a few seconds before I hear footsteps and the door swings open and Lauren's stood there looking beautiful as always. "Hey, come on in." She smiles. I enter the cabin and it's just as beautiful on the inside as it is on the outside. I look over at the seating area and see a couple of beers laid out along with a large pizza on the coffee table.

"Just like old times ey?" I smirk nodding over towards the beer and pizza.

"Yeah I know I said I'd cook but I thought it'd be best to relax with beer and pizza if we're having a hard core convocation." She smiles leading me over to the couch.

"So where's everyone else tonight?" I ask taking a seat and making a grab for one of the beers in front of me.

"Well it's Matt and Sarah's anniversary so they're off somewhere for the night and Liv's been feeling pretty stressed with the fact that one of the Lycans that came with Danny is still out there so they've gone searching where he was last spotted." She tells me reaching for her beer too.

"So we've got the place to ourselves." I joke with a wink.

"Mmhmm." She smirks back at me before her face turns slightly more serious. "So Bo…"

"Can I use your bathroom?" I cut her off as I feel the conversation taking a serious turn.

"Ooh yeah sure, up the stairs and the third door on the right." I give her a nod and head straight towards the stairs.

I head into the bathroom and quickly close and lock the door behind me. "Come on Bo, get it together." I whisper staring at myself in the large bathroom mirror. This is my mistake and my one time to fix it with that beautiful, perfect woman downstairs and there's no fucking way I'm going to waist it just because I'm scared about finally facing up to what I did 3 years ago.

"As Kenzi says, time to nut up or shut up BoBo." I give myself another nod in the mirror and then exit the bathroom back to Lauren.

I take a seat next to Lauren feeling a lot more confident after getting over my mini meltdown. "Sorry about that."

"No problem, I get you're nervous Bo, but this is for the best." She tells me with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah I know you're right."

"I don't really know where to start Lo except to say how sorry I am for all this, I know you've got your shit together and have a good life going on, but I caused you so much pain 3 years ago because I was a selfish bitch that was blind to what I had right in front of me." I choke out as I already feel a lump in my throat and the tears prick my eyes.

"We both got lazy Bo, I was at work all the time"

"No, you were perfect as always. The only time you weren't around is because of your job where you were saving lives."

"So why?" She whispers. I guess she really did never get the chance to ask.

"I don't want to throw a load of bullshit excuses at you, but I got selfish and lazy with my control, I took advantage of your good nature Lauren…and I'm so, so sorry." I whisper at the end with my tears finally falling.

"Oh Bo." Lauren pulls me into her arms and I instantly feel myself calm when my body settles into her arms.

"I fucked up Lo. I lost you and I've been broken ever since."

"I won't lie Bo, you hurt me. I was so patient, understanding and helpful when it came to you and your succubus but I come back one night and you're in bed with _him."_ I feel my chest tighten again at the thought of how much I hurt Lauren.

"I know I messed up." I grab Laurens hands and pull them onto my lap as my heart breaks looking at her hurt facial expression. "I got drunk and I knew I shouldn't have let him in but I was just thinking about me and my needs." I take a deep breath and try to rein my emotions in.

"I know I messed up, but is there any chance for us?" I feel my body tense as I prepare for more rejection.

Lauren just stares at me for a few seconds before she takes a deep breath. "My head is telling me to not go there again so I don't get hurt again." Fuck, I knew it. There was no way I'd get another chance after 3 years. "But every time I'm near you I can't help but feel just like I did 3 years ago." She tells me shyly, nothing like the confident wolf that arrived in town last week.

"Is that a good thing?"

She smiles up at me at my quiet voice. "I think it is. I've been happy when I'm around you Bo and I haven't felt like that in a really long time."

"I feel exactly that same." I smile grabbing her hand again. This really is going better than I would have thought, but I've always known Lauren and I were soul mates and soul mates always have a way of finding their way back to each other.

"Not long after I was turned Liv told me about how Lycans have one person that they're meant to be with, like a soul mate and when you're turned you get the overwhelming feel of love. You're chest tightens, you get butterfly's and you're filled with a loving warm feeling that spreads through your body." She explains and I'm praying that I'm that person.

"And the first day I got back to town and saw you again…I got those feelings." As soon as those words leave her mouth a huge grin breaks out onto my face.

"I can't tell you how happy I am that you said that."

"So we can give it another try? I swear not to fuck it up again."

Lauren matches my smile and brings her hand up to rub along my right cheek. "Have I ever been able to say no to those dimples?" She smiles. "But we need to take it slow, even with the deeps feelings I have for you Bo…there's still a part of me that's unsure." I give her a nod and a smile to let her know I understand.

I grab her hand and give her knuckles a soft kiss. "I've missed you so much Lauren. I didn't think I'd survive when we went to your cabin and you were nowhere to be found." I sigh leaning back against the couch, with Lauren mirroring my movements.

"I came back you know." Lauren softly says breaking the comfortable silence.

"You came back here?" I ask in shock. Here? When?

"Yeah about a year and a half ago after I had my Lycan under control. We met up with a few friends Jen and Liv have here, the ones Danny is staying with now. One rainy night I drove down to the Dhal and just sat there, just wanted to be back somewhere familiar. After about 10 minutes I was ready to leave and then you came stumbling out all sad and getting soaked in the rain. I wanted so bad to get out the car and take you in my arms."

"Why didn't you?"

"I just couldn't. I was still hurt Bo and even though I was good with my control it was too risky, but I did want to…so badly."

I give her a nod and grab her hand in understanding. I know what it's like to be scared of having no control.

"Would you have come back?" I ask and she looks confused. "Would you have ever come back here if everything Danny hadn't blown up, would you?"

"I'm not sure. I think I may have at some point down the line, but I really think it would have been years away." She says with a sad smile.

"But everything happens for a reason right." I tell her and I get a beautiful smile in return.

"Right."

"Now, enough of this sad talk." She says leaning forward and grabbing a slice of pizza. "I'm sure you have a load of questions about my new self." She smirks.

"Well yeah, I had no idea they existed and then BAM…you're back as this badass wolf."

"So what do you want to know?"

"Well what's up with the whole glowing eye thing?" I ask and she lets out a laugh but soon stops with her face turning serious.

"Lauren?" She gets up off the couch with her eyes trained on the door.

"Lauren what wrong?"

"I hear something coming." She states with a frown. I get off the couch and stand next to her.

"Who is it?" I whisper feeling my heart rate pick up.

She about to answer before I hear loud footsteps and a very naked Jenny and Olivia barge into the cabin, with them both covered in blood. "What the hell happened?"

I make sure to avert my eyes as they both step further into the room. "Danny's friend paid us a visit while we were out and he had some little wolf with him, we were able to take the little one out, but his friend got away. His scent is still strong so if we all leave now we may catch him." Liv says heading back to the front door. It still kind of weird that Lauren is so fine looking at these to women naked, but I keep reminding myself that they're like family.

Lauren turns to me with a guilty look on her face. "Oh…well me and Bo were actually in the middle of something."

"No it's fine, you go get that bastard." I send her a smile and grab my jacket.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah it's really okay. This is way more important anyway, it won't do anyone any good if that psycho's running around." We all head out the cabin and Olivia and Jenny walk towards the woods in front of the cabin. "Maybe we can do this again."

"Yeah sure, I'm not sure how long this is going to take so I'll call you." Lauren tells me with a smile as she starts to remove her clothes.

I find my eyes being drawn to Lauren's toned stomach as she shrugs her shirt from her shoulders. She had an amazing body before she became a Lycan but now…just, wow. "Y..ya..yeah. Talk soon." I avert my eyes and rush over to my car not wanting to seem like a huge perv.

I start my car and take one final look in the mirror. I feel a smile stretch out on my face when I see Lauren laughing with the girls as they disappear into the forest. I pull away from the cabin with a real smile on my face for the first time in a really long time.

 **LPOV:**

I have to hold in my laughter as Bo stares at my body and stutters out her words before running off to her car.

"Awww bless, did you see her blushing." Liv laughs from her spot in front of the woods with Jen.

"Leave her alone." I tell them as I watch Lauren pull away.

I strip off the rest of my clothes and put them on the cabins porch. "Chop chop Lo, we want to catch this guy sometime this year."

"Alright Liv I'm coming." I jog towards the forest to catch up with them both. I leap over a fallen tree and change into my Lycan mid-air. Man that feels good. I take a stretch and head over to Liv and Jen who are also in there Lycan forms.

" _So how was your date with BoBo?" Liv teases through our pack link._

" _It wasn't a date. We just needed a talk that was long overdue."_

" _Oh please…I saw the way you were looking at each other."_

" _Yeah well we've got a lot of history." I sigh as we follow the stink of Danny's friend._

 _Liv stops and turns to me. "Look Lauren you know I'd never get in the way of your happiness, but are you sure you want to go there again. I remember how hurt you were, I don't want to see you like that again mate."_

" _I get what you're saying Liv and I appreciate you looking out for me, but it's not as simple as that. The first day I met Bo I fell in love with her, she was this beautiful enigma that I was completely drawn to. At the beginning of our sort-of relationship I did some shitty things and she forgave me." I tell them both. "My point is that we both messed up in the past but we always find our way back to each other." I finish and we start off following the scent again._

" _Wow." Liv whispers through our mind link. "That's some real sappy shit." She giggles but soon stops when Jen knock her with her paw._

" _Hey, I was only messing about."_

" _Well don't." She growls softly. "You weren't the coolest when you found out I was your mate, I seem to remember a bit of a freak out."_

" _Jen…you promised you wouldn't tell anyone." Liv whines giving her puppy dog eyes._

" _Wait. How did you know Bo was my mate?" I ask Jen._

" _I've been there remember, I can see the way you look at her. Not to mention I could feel how you felt about her when we were still in our Lycan forms. Your mind was going crazy when she got hurt." Jen explains._

" _I don't know this Bo very well Lauren and I'm still not overly thrilled about her hurting you, but I saw the way she looks at you and that woman is head over heels in love with you. Also I'm pretty sure she knows we'll all kill her if she hurts you again."_

" _Yeah I think so too." I laugh._

" _I agree with Jen, she cares about you Lo and whatever you decide we'll stick by you."_

" _Thanks guys, I really appreciate it." I really do feel so lucky that I've got these amazing people in my life. It's crazy that me being attacked is one of the best things that's ever happened to me. I found my family._

" _Is his scent getting stronger to you guys?" Liv asks as we all come to a stop in a foggy field._

" _He's here."_

" _Yeah I can sense him too." I tell Jen through the link._

 _We only have to stand here for a few seconds before we see his grey figure approaching us snarling with his teeth bared._

" _Does this idiot really think he can take all 3 of us?" Liv says._

" _He either has a very large ego or is mentally disturbed." I say as he still walks slowly towards us._

" _Yeah well I don't care which one, if he keeps coming at me with that rank breath I'm going to put him down."_

" _Maybe we can reason with him and sort this out." Jen says to Liv._

" _I very much doubt that Jen. This is the third time this guy has tried to kill us, at least Danny was only after the Fae. He just wants blood on his hands, but it might be worth a try." I tell her. Jen's always been the mother hen of the group and tries to find a positive way out of every situation…sadly I don't think this will be one of them._

" _Here's the plan, we spread out and I'll change and try and get through to him…if not, then we all know what to do." She tells us. "Okay let's get this over with." Liv sighs._

 _We walk towards him and all spread out, I head to the left, Liv stays in the middle and Jen heads to the right. I make sure to keep my eye on him when I hear Liv change. "Hey fella, you wanna change for me so we can have a little chat." She asks but all she gets is a growl in return._

" _Oh come on, don't be like that. I know you're friends with Danny, but he's a very troubled young man that's still blinded by his grief. There's no need for you to be dragged down with him." He stops for a second and I really do hope it's actually sinking in. There's complete silence for a few seconds before he shakes his head and snarls at Liv before running towards her._

" _Fine, have it your way." Growls Liv as she runs towards him while changing back into her pure white wolf._

 _Jen and I head off towards them as they both collide with razor sharp claws attacking any part of each other they can, he gets in a few scrappy hit at Olivia, but he's no match for her. We both keep back knowing not to get in Liv's way when she's like this. We're her pack, and as bad as it may sound…this is her kill. I see Jen growl and dig her claws into the ground as he drags his own claws down Liv's back. She growls in protest and kicks her hind legs back sending him flying, he slams into a nearby tree and before he can get up Liv pounces on him and wraps her jaw around his neck. She growls loudly giving him one last chance to submit and keep his life, but all he does is snarl and fight her hold._

 _Liv flicks her eyes over to Jen as if to confirm what she's about to do. Jen gives her a small nod and I turn away when I hear howls of pain and bones crunching under the power of Livs jaw. The following seconds are completely silent, all of us thinking about the death of a fellow Lycan, he may have been a hard headed idiot that brought this on himself, but he's still one of us._

" _You okay babe?" Jen asks quietly while walking towards Liv and gently bumping their heads._

 _Liv lets out a sigh and nuzzles her head into Jens neck. "Yeah I'm fine, let's bury him behind the cabin." She says while she grabs his back paw between her teeth and dragging him back to the cabin._

 _We all walk back to the cabin in silence all still upset about what just occurred. As we arrive back at the cabin I immediately change back into my human form and put my clothes back on while Jen and Liv head round the back of the cabin with his Lycan body._

"Ahhh that feels good." I moan as I stretch out my body. I quickly slip on my shoes and head down to the basement of the house and collect the shovels, before heading back outside to join Liv and Jen.

"Here you go guys." I hand them each a shovel and we all get to work digging the grave of the dead Lycan only a few feet away. As we dig I flick my eyes over to Olivia every now and then, I know that she wanted him dealt with as he posed as a threat to her pack but it still must have hurt, she's always been so proud of our kind and wanted us to all stand together united, so every time we come across a Lycan like this we know it'll never end well.

It only takes all 3 of us 20 minutes to dig the grave with our strength and speed, so we then gently grab a part of him and gently lower his huge Lycan body into the grave. I always wondered why we didn't change back into our human form after we die, but it's just never happened, if you die as a Lycan that's just how you stay.

"I'll finish it from here." Liv says pulling me from my thoughts.

"You sure Liv? I don't mind helping." I say with Jen nodding in agreement.

"No I've got it…I need some time." She says not looking up from his corpse.

"Okay baby, whatever you need." Jen whispers giving her temple a kiss and heading into the cabin. I give Liv a squeeze on the shoulder before following Jen inside.

"You think she'll be okay?" I whisper as Jen takes a seat in the living room.

"Yeah she'll be fine, you know how she gets." She sighs running her hands over her face.

"Alright then. I'm gonna head up to bed, she'll only want you when she's done." I head over and give Jen a kiss on the head.

"Night Lo." She smiles and I head upstairs to my room.

I instantly collapse on the bed and feel exhaustion wash over me out of nowhere. I relax back onto my pillows and grab my phone that's just lit up on my bed side draw, a smile stretches across my face when I see it's from Bo.

 **Text message from Bo.**

 _Hey Lo, hope you're okay and everything went well. Just thought I'd let you know that Kenz and I need to leave town for a couple days on a case, but I promise as soon as I'm back we'll have that date :) xxx_

I send her a quick text back letting her know I'm fine and we took care of the rouge Lycan, and we're all alive and well. I drop my phone back onto my dresser and close my eyes as I happily wait for my dreams to be filled with Bo.

.

.

.

.

.

 **7 DAYS LATER.**

Today's the day, todays the day I finally get to see Bo after what feels like forever.

It's been 7 whole days since I've seen Bo when we had our talk at the cabin. Since we both opened up and my Lycan and I realized and accepted Bo was our mate all I've wanted to do is spend all time with her, but sadly fate had other plans. Bo arrived back from her case out of town a couple days ago and she invited me over to her house for dinner, so we could have some privacy, but as I was getting ready for our date Liv's friend Max called to tell us Danny attacked a member of his pack in a fit of rage and that he couldn't stay there anymore. So a few days ago we converted the basement of the cabin into a type of cell to hold him in until we knew what to do with him. Due to it being too dangerous for Bo to come round with her Fae scent and I would never forgive myself if I left and something happened, so it's just been texts and phone calls between us.

That was until 2 days ago when we finally came up with a plan on how to deal with Danny.

 **FLASHBACK – 2DAYS AGO.**

" _So we all know why we're here." Liv says from her spot at the head of the table that we're all gathered round. "Danny's been with us for 48 hours now and there's still been no change in his volatile behaviour, at first I thought if we give him some space he'll calm down and see the error of is ways, but sadly that's not happened…he wants our blood, so we need to decide what to do."_

" _As shitty as it sounds I think we only have one option here Liv. That's not Danny anymore, we always knew he had darkness in him, now his anger and hatred has completely taken over." Matt says with a frown as Sarah nods in agreement next to him._

" _Does everyone else feel that way?" She asks._

" _He has to be stopped Liv, this can't go on any longer." I tell her. "I could make it painless, inject him and he'll go right to sleep."_

" _Put him down like a dog." She mumbles._

" _I think that's the best way." Jen tells her while stroking her hand._

" _How soon can you get everything together?" Liv asks with her voice full of emotion, but I can hear her forcing it down. She's always needed to be our strong Alpha._

" _I can head to the compound and have it done by the end of the day." I tell her and she gives me a nod before getting up and leaving the room._

" _Okay then, I'll be back later." I tell them as I leave the cabin to go make a lethal injection to kill a fellow Lycan._

 **FLASHBACK END.**

That was a hard day. I never really knew Danny but I could still feel the slight pack bond through Liv, Jen, Sarah and Matt. Before all this shit went down he used to be their brother, and now he's buried behind the cabin along with the last Lycan we had to kill not too long ago.

So I'm hoping today will raise everyone's spirits. There's only 5 days until Hale and Kenzi's big day, but there was one thing that everyone knew Kenzi would most definitely have before her wedding.

A bachelorette party.

She called us up yesterday and demanded that all us ladies be at the Dhal at 3pm sharp or else there would be punishments and I really don't like the sound of that, so right now I'm practically dragging Sarah out of the house and into my car just to make sure we're not late.

"Lauren chill." She whines pushing my hand off her arm.

"I will not chill. Kenzi has a dark, evil mind and I will not fall prey to that because you take 2 hours to get dressed." I say shoving her into the car. I look back and see Jen and Liv climbing into the back with worried looks, obviously not wanting deal with whatever Kenzi has planned.

We arrive that the Dhal with only 3 minutes to spare before the clock strikes 3, so I park the car in the arrest spot I can find and practically run into the Dhal. When I enter I see Kenzi sat on the bar looking at her watch with an evil grin on her face that soon falls when she sees me. "Oh damn it." She cries out. I look above her and see I still had 45 seconds to spare before I was put through whatever torture she had planned.

"Oh thank god." I hear Liv breathe out behind me as the 3 of them rush in behind me.

"I nearly had you Lewis." Kenzi cackles and jumps off the bar top.

"Oh please…I had plenty of time." I smirk making her roll her eyes.

"Yeah yeah."

I look around the room as Kenzi orders in shots of Tequila for everyone and I spot Bo looking at me with a sexy smirk on her face while leaning against the bar. "Hey there Doctor." She husks as I walk over to her.

"Wow…been a while since anyone called me that." I chuckle grabbing Bo's beer and taking a long sip while keeping my eyes firmly locked on hers.

"Well you'll always be Doctor Hotpants to me." She smiles taking back her beer from me and ordering two more from Trick.

Bo stares at me for a few seconds with a small smile gracing her lips. "I've missed you." She whispers grabbing my hand.

"We still haven't had our date yet." She pouts.

"I know, I was actually thinking about it this morning." I smile a little when I see her eyes light up. "Seeing as the wedding is only a few days away, how about I pick you up tomorrow evening and take you on that date we've been talking about for ages."

"Really? You really want to?"

"Yeah I do. I don't want to be stuck in the past Bo, we need to move forward if we want any chance of being together." I say grabbing her hand.

"I want that too." She whispers moving closer to me. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, making you happy while making up for all my shitty mistakes."

"Well we've got plenty of time." I whisper softly stroking her cheek.

She grabs my hand and places a small kiss on my knuckles, I feel a shiver run down my spine and the urge to feel her lips against mine is so overpowering that she gasps in surprise as I pull her body against me and surge our lips together. My lips tingle against hers while sparks course through my body as I wrap one arm around Bo's waist and the other to the back of her head to keep our lips together. I sneak my tongue into Bo's warm mouth and let out a groan as she grips on tighter to me and lets out a sexy moan.

"HEY…WILL YOU TWO STOP SUCKING FACE AND COME DRINK." Kenzi shouts bursting mine and Bo's bubble.

I pull back and lay a couple more kisses on Bo's soft lips. "I've wanted to do that for so long." She whispers biting her lip.

"Me too, now let's join the party." I grab her hand and pull her towards the festivities.

I walk hand in hand with Bo as we join Kenzi, Liv, Jen and Sarah in a round of Tequila shots. "One for you." Kenzi grins as she hands me my very large shot.

"To old friends." Kenzi says raising her glass while looking at me. "And to new ones." She then smiles at Liv, Jen and Sarah before throwing back her shot.

"Oooh that's good." Sarah grins while holding out her glass for a top-up.

"I like you." Kenzi smirks filling both hers and Sarah's shot glass up.

I laugh at the faces they both pull as they suck on a lemon slice each. I look back to Bo, but I notice she's not next to me anymore. I scan the room and see Liv and Jen stood in front of Bo with their arms crossed and scowls on their faces. "Oh dear lord." I groan and head over.

"Everything okay here?" I ask when I come to a stop next to Bo.

They all turn to me with smiles on their faces. "Everything's fine Lo. I was just telling Bo here that if she ever hurt you again I'd break her kneecaps." Liv says grinning at me.

"Really Liv." I groan but suppress a smile at hers and Jens protectiveness.

"Oh keep ya wig on. It's not like I actually did it….yet." She smirks walking away with her arm wrapped around a giggling Jen.

"You alright?" I ask turning back to a stunned Bo.

"I'm good, may have pissed my pants but I'm fine." She whispers glancing at Liv and Jen. "You know they can do that eye thing as humans."

"Yeah it's a pretty cool trick they like to use when scaring people." I laugh wrapping my arm round her. "They're just a tad protective of me and they know our history, but don't worry they'll soon warm up, they know you make me happy." Bo cuddles into me and places a kiss on my neck.

"I've got my work cut out for me then to win over a pack of Lycans." She smiles into my neck.

"Don't worry you'll get there." I rub her back to calm her, I know those two would have put some fear in her.

"Let's head back before Kenzi bites our heads off." I pull her back and two shots are instantly thrust in our faces.

"I hope you're all ready ladies…you're in for a long night." Kenzi smirks before downing her shot.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED IN THE MORNING…DING DONG THE BELLS ARE GONNA CHIIIIIIMEE." Kenzi sings loudly as her and Sarah stumble into the shack.

"I thought you weren't getting married until Saturday." Sarah slurs confused falling back onto the sofa with Kenzi falling next to her.

"Yeah, marrying my Haley." She smiles before passing out. Sarah giggles at her before following her lead and instantly face plants the couch and falling asleep.

"Well that didn't take long." I laugh with Bo.

"You two can take Kenzi's room. It's the top of the stairs and first door on the right." Bo says to Liv and Jen who are so wrapped up in each other that Jen just sends a thumbs up to us before attaching her lips back to Livs…who is currently getting two handfuls of Jens shapely rear.

"You and I can take my room." Bo purrs biting her lip and toying with the buttons on my blouse.

"Are you sure ..that's a good idea." I stutter as she rests her soft lips on my collar bone.

"You don't want to?" She whispers in my ear.

I move slightly back from Bo and hold her at arms lengths. "Oh I do trust me, but not right now…I don't want it to just be physical between us." I brush some hair from her face as she sends be a soft smile.

"I understand." She says leaning in for a soft kiss. "Let's go to bed and just sleep."

"Deal." I let Bo lead me upstairs to her room, and just in time it seems as I hear Jen let out a very loud moan behind me. We both stumble upstairs with me standing behind Bo making sure she doesn't tumble backwards as she's never been great at holding her drink, but thankfully since I turned my tolerance for alcohol improved.

"So sleep then…yes?" Bo purrs pulling her vest top over her head and swinging it round.

"Yes." I tell her pulling off my own clothes. I strip down naked and relax back onto the pillows.

"You tease." She pouts trying to pull of her skin tight jeans.

After she pulls everything off she dives onto the bed next to me. "Mmmm, you smell good." She moans into my collar bone and I feel her rub her hands up and down my stomach.

"This isn't happening." I say then with my Lycan speed I flip us over and put up both into a spooning position with Bo tucked securely in my arms in front of me.

"Ugh. No fair." She mumbles into my arm.

"Let's get some sleep." I say into her shoulder with a few light kisses.

She huffs in annoyance but stays silent so I take that as a win. I relax into the soft pillows and prepare myself for a good night sleep with girl securely in my arms. I feel myself start to doze off, but I'm soon awoken when Bo starts to grind her frim ass into my front.

"Bo." I warn.

"Yes?" She husks still moving softly against me.

I pull back from her and lean up on my elbow to stare down at her. She cranes her neck and stares up at me with an innocent look. "You need to stop." I smirk down at her.

"But you feel so good." She whines.

"I know and so do you, but when we do this I want us both to be sober." I say stroking her flushed cheek.

She lets out a big sigh and nods. "Fine." I lay a gentle kiss on her pouty lips and lay back down next to her.

"Night night." She whisper as sleep takes her over.

"Goodnight beautiful."

 **A/N: Again really sorry for the long wait but my mind really was not on writing at all, but when I got back into the swing I wanted to do a nice long chapter for you all so I hoped you enjoyed. Leave a review if you can and I'll see you next time :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter and thanks for being so understanding about the long wait.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **LPOV:**

I softly knock in the shacks door at 6:15 to take Bo out on our date. I don't have to wait long before the door is opened and I'm surprisingly greeted by Hale. "Hey Doc." He smiles moving aside to let me in.

"She still getting ready?" I ask pointing upstairs.

"Yeah I heard Kenz running around not long ago…who knows what's going on up there." He laughs.

"So how you been?"

"Doing good Doc, just trying to getting everything ready for Friday." He sighs falling back onto the couch.

"How's it coming along? Kenzi turned into a bridezilla yet?"

"Nah you and I both know she's too cool for school to get worked up over something like that. The only reason she'll start stressing is if we ran out of booze at the reception, but there's no way Trick would put himself through that." He laughs.

"I'm so happy for you Hale." And I truly am. When I started working for the Fae all those years ago he was the only one that ever treated me like an equal, stuck up for me and been there for me. "You and Kenzi are perfect for each other."

"Thanks Lauren. I really appreciate everything you've done for both of us, you've always stuck up for our relationship."

"Well I've been there, done that remember. Every day I had someone telling me that we couldn't be together just because we were born differently. You're madly in love with each other Hale and anyone with eyes can see that."

"I really do. So how are things going with you and Bo?" He grins.

"We had a talk a while back and sorted through a few things and now we're going to take it slow."

"I'm glad it's working out Doc. I know she messed up big time but that woman loves you and she was an absolute mess when you went missing, and we weren't sure if one day we were going to get a call saying they've found her body somewhere." I feel immediately sick at the thought of any harm coming to Bo.

"But Kenzi helped her through it all, but the main thing that really got her through was the thought that you might be out there alive somewhere. You two are meant to be Doc." He tells me with a smile.

"Yeah I'm starting to realize that." I've only been back in Bo's life for less than a month after being gone for 3 whole years and I'm already falling back in love with her just like I was back then. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I hear two sets of feet heading down the stairs. Hale and I stand from the couch as Bo and Kenzi finally make their appearance.

"You look lovely." I tell Bo as I walk over and lay a kiss on her cheek.

"Really?" She scoffs at me in disbelief before looking down at her clothes. For our date tonight I told her to go for casual/comfy on tonight's date and she wasn't too pleased that she couldn't wear her ridiculously high heeled boots. I'm guessing she was most likely thinking I was going to ask her to wear a dress and heels for a fancy restaurant for our first date in 3 years, but that's never really been our style, we've always preferred junk food and fun. So instead tonight she's got on some very sexy black skinny jeans that show off her amazing curves and a dark grey top.

"So where are we going?" She asks pulling on her leather jacket. We wave goodbye to the love birds and head to my car.

"Now that would just been spoiling." I smirk opening the passenger side door for her. I head around to my side and I see Bo pouting like a little kid.

"Don't worry we'll be there soon." I tell her and I grin when I see a small smile appear on her face.

I turn the radio on and we both sit in silence, relaxed in each other's company. We're about 10 minutes into the drive before I feel Bo's hand come to rest on my thigh. I flick my eyes over to her and see she's staring at me with a happy smile on her face. "You okay?" I rest my hand on top of hers and give it a gentle squeeze.

"I haven't felt this happy in a long time. I just feel so at peace." She breaths out.

"Me too. We'll make this work." I bring her hand up off my thigh and place a gentle kiss on her knuckles before resting it back down. She sends me a dazzling smile and turn back to staring out the window.

We drive for another 15 minutes before I see the bright flashing light ahead. "Is that a fun fair?" She says with excitement in her voice as I head into the car park.

"Yeah…I know it's not the most romantic of dates but I thought with all drama and stress we've been through over the past couple of weeks that it would be nice to have some fun, and what better way than at the fair with crappy food, rides and games."

She leans over and kisses me softly. "It's perfect." She whispers and soon a grin appears on her face. "Now let's go." She laughs jumping out the car.

"So cute." I murmur and head out after her.

I wrap my arm around Bo's shoulder as we walk through the fair and I remember now with her heels off how much shorter she is than me, especially now I'm a Lycan. "I forgot how short you were." I say dropping a kiss on her head and breathing in her strawberry shampoo.

"Shut up." She laughs gently slapping me on the stomach. "I wasn't that much shorter than you before you became a giant wolf."

"Yeah I'm badass." I tease earning myself another gently hit.

"So what do you want to do first?" I ask as we stroll around the fair that's filled with bright lights and smiling faces.

"How about we start small and work our way up." She pulls me towards a ride called X-treme. I pay for us both and we wait in line and watch as th ride lifts high into the air, spins around very fast while tipping upside down at some points. The ride comes to a stop after a couple minutes and its now our turn.

"Let's do this." Bo says grabbing my hand and pulling us to the two ride seats.

"Just hold my hand if you get too scared." I tease her as the rise rises and starts to spin, getting faster every second.

"Oh please." She scoffs, but I soon see her knuckles turning white from the grip on the chair bars. This is going to be fun.

"You doing okay?" I ask Bo holding in my laugh as she's hunched over net to the last ride we were on.

"I'm fine." She says taking a few deep breaths.

"Maybe we'll get some food and settle down for the fireworks. I read on the poster they do a show every Wednesday night while they're in town…sound good?" I say rubbing her back.

"Yeah it might be good to get some food in my stomach." She grabs my hand and we head over to one of the many food vans.

"What would you like? My treat."

"Think I'll go for a cheeseburger and fries." She grins licking her lips.

"Good shout." I order two double cheeseburgers and a large portion of fried.

We head over to the large seating area where the fireworks are set up, but when we arrive I see there's not one free spot. The grass is completely filled with blankets and bums…shit.

"I've got an idea." I tell her pulling her over to the huge Ferris wheel.

"Two please and let us go around a few times." I say handing the teenager a 10.

We take a seat on the ride and relax with our food as the ride sets off. We go round completely once and finish our food before the fireworks even start, we arrive back at the bottom and Bo throws our empty food boxes to the teenager with a giggle, we make our way back round as the firework show finally starts up.

"This is perfect. Thank you." Bo whispers as she snuggles herself into me neck.

I wrap my arm around her to keep her nice and warm as the night starts to get colder. "I'm glad you've had a good night." I lean back more as we reach the top to see the great firework display.

"It's been amazing Lauren, so good to finally be able to relax and be with you." She tilts her head up and lays a gentle kiss on my jaw so I lean down towards her and connect my lips to hers in a gently kiss.

"God I've missed you so much." She whispers against my lips.

I bring my hand up and stroke it against her silk soft cheek. "No matter what we always find our way back to each other." She goes onto say. I give her a kiss again showing her I feel exactly the same, I relax back into our seat again and finish watching the beautiful fireworks show with my even more beautiful girl.

.

.

.

Thanks for tonight Lauren, I had an amazing time with you." Bo says as I walk her to her front door.

"So did I…and you nearly breaking my hand on the sky drop was completely worth it to see the look on your face." I laugh thinking back to the look of terror on her face when the ride plummeted to the ground.

"Yeah well it was scary." She pouts as we arrive at the front door.

"Soooo…you wanna come in?" She asks opening the door and leaning against the frame.

"I'm not sure." Even though I've forgiven Bo and my heart is now hers…there's still something holding me back from fully giving myself to her. I know that when I do there'll be no going back, I'll be completely Bo's.

"Well maybe I can persuade you." She husks moving towards me and latching her lips to my neck. I feel myself falling under her spell as she continues to move her tongue and lips up my neck and behind my ear…to my weak spot.

"HEY BOBO…YOU HOME?" Kenzi calls from upstairs.

"Nooooo." She growls into my neck.

"Rain check then." I say dropping a kiss onto her head. "She probably want to talk about the wedding that's in 3 days, spend some time with your best friend, we've got all the time in the world."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Even though she's not showing it I'm sure she's freaking out a bit over the wedding." She tells me with a smile as I brush some hair behind her ear.

"So will I see you before the wedding?"

"I'm not sure. I bet you've got a lot to do and I need to sort out a few things with Jen and Liv, so I'll most likely see you on Saturday."

"But that's so far away." She pouts.

"Only 62 hours."

"Ugh." She groans and face plants into my shoulder.

I wrap my arms around her waist and just hold her for a couple minutes. "I should be heading off. I'll see you Saturday in your beautiful dress, what colour is it by the way?" I ask pulling back from the hug.

"Well you'll just have to wait and see." She smirks leaning in and giving me one last peck.

"Fine." I fake pout and pull away. Bo laughs and gently tugs at my bottom lip. "I'll be seeing you soon then." I mumble nipping at her finger.

I gently shove her into the house and head off. "I'll see you soon pup." Bo calls out after me making us both laugh.

.

.

.

.

.

"So I guess they're not getting married in a church?" Sarah comments from the back seat as she's squashed in between Jen and Liv, we decided to have Matt ride upfront with me so he didn't squeeze the life out of everyone.

"Yeah they're both not huge on the whole religion thing and Hales family have come around to the idea of them being together, so they offered to host the wedding and reception in their huge mansion."

"Oooh so Hales got a rich daddy? He doesn't seem the type."

"Very rich, but he's a good guy with his own mind."

"Yeah he seems pretty cool." Matt nods pulling at his collar. He looks rather nice in his dark blue 3 piece suit. Sarah is matching him with a midnight blue, long sleeve, mid-thigh dress that shows off her amazing tanned legs. Livs gone for a short red lace dress that cuts of that the elbows, also showing off her long legs that Jens not been able to take her eyes off. Speaking of Jen she's gone for a black jumpsuit that has a very deep V neck much to the satisfaction of Liv. Personally I've never overly been into dresses, so for today I went for some tight black high waisted trousers that's makes my ass look amazing…if I may say so myself and a white/beige top that stops just above my belly button giving Bo a nice view of my new Lycan abs.

"Right here we are." I tell them pulling up to the Santiago mansion.

"Holy shit." Liv says looking at the mansion and wolf whistling.

"Like I said, they're rich." We all get out the car and I hand my keys over to the valet.

We enter the house and I instantly feel the mood drop with my pack as the foyer is filled with Fae. "Be calm, I warned you it would only be Fae, nothing will happen anyway they wouldn't dare start something here and we won't either…not on Kenzi's big day." I tell them getting 4 stiffs nod in return.

"Good, now lets head to the bar." We all head over to the large bar at the corner of the room with practically everyone's eyes on us.

"They should take a picture." Sarah huffs grabbing a glass of champagne.

"They're just jealous of how badass we are." Matt grins wrapping his arm around Sarah.

I lean against the bar ignoring the intense glares being shot at us from the Fae. "Well, well, well. I was told that it was you back in town, but I knew I had to see it to believe it." I hear a sultry voice say from behind me.

I let out a sigh and turn to her. "Hello Evony."

"Wow. It appears wolf genes look good on you." She purrs raking her eyes up and down my body and I feel my pack surround me.

"I'm sure it was a shock to find out I'm alive and a Lycan."

"Yes it was a bit of a shock to hear that the Ashes pet was now a big bad wolf." She smirks moving closer. "So how did all this come about?" She asks waving her hand in front of all 5 of us.

"Just meant to be I guess." I tell her not wanting to reveal too much about my life to this Sociopath.

"I guess so." She smirks moving forward and running her finger down my bare arm.

"Hey back off bitch." Liv growls pushing Evonys hand off me.

"Calm down Liv." I put a calming hand on her shoulder, the last thing we need is a bust up at Kenzi and Hales wedding.

"Listen Evony I'm not interested okay, so how about you go back to torturing people.

"Well look who grew a back bone." She snarls.

"I'm not here to fight Evony, just to celebrate today with Kenzi, so please leave." I say turning back to the bar.

"Not that you would win anyway." Sarah says and I can just picture the smirk on her face. I hear Evony mumble before strutting off back to her dark Fae bitches.

"Who the hell is that bitch." Jen asks.

"That would be Evony or as many call her The Morrigan. She's the leader of the dark Fae and not a very good person, so all of you just keep your distance." I tell them all downing the last of my champagne and grabbing another one.

"Well she better watch where she puts her hands, you're taken." Sarah growls glaring at Evony. "And Bo definitely won't be happy."

"What is she doing here if she's dark Fae? Aren't light and dark pretty much enemies." Liv says with her arm wrapped around Jens waist.

"Hale and his father most likely felt like they had to invite her to keep up appearances that everything is good between light and dark…even though everyone knows they despise each other." I shake my head at the stupid politics between the light and dark.

"Hello everybody." A loud voice calls from the double door. "If you would all please make your way to the main hall as we are ready to begin." He says and we all make our way in.

The 5 of us make ourselves comfortable on the second row and wait for the wedding to start. I look over at the alter and see Hale appear in an amazing Tux that looks incredible on him, my mood starts to head south when Dyson arrives next to him as his best man, bit I know I can't dwell on it for too long because he is his best friend after all. I soon hear the music start up and we all stand as Kenzi makes her entrance. I feel my breath escape my body as Kenzi and Bo enter arm in arm with them both looking absolutely stunning. Kenzi is wearing a beautiful strapless sweetheart white dress that laces up at the back, she really does look incredible…and then there's Bo. In perfect Bo and Kenzi style they've gone for a beautiful full length midnight blue strapless stress that shows off her amazing chest area…not this I was staring. I guess if Kenzi couldn't go for dark and chesty she had Bo do it. As they both pass us Bo sends me a megawatt smile and I can't help but return it.

We all take our seats as Kenzi joins Hale at the alter with Bo standing just behind her with the flowers. The ceremony starts but throughout it I find my eyes always falling back onto Bo. Hale and Kenz are half way through their vows of them promising to love and be together forever I look over to Bo and see her staring right back at me with gentle smile and her eyes full of love. When I look into her eyes my mind is instantly filled with images of what our amazing future will be like. She's my girl and that's how I want it to stay forever, any doubts I may have had just fade away in this moment.

"You may now kiss your bride." I'm brought out of my thoughts by everyone jumping up and cheering for the happy couple. I stand and join in the celebrations.

Hale and Kenzi break from the kiss and raise their joint hands as everyone continues to cheer. They both wear bright smiles and make their down the aisle, I look towards Bo and see her face had dropped over the fact she's now got her arm linked with Dyson and is following after the happy couple. I shake my head in amusement over that dumb smirk that Dyson is sending me.

"What's with his face?" Liv asks.

"He thinks he's a big man because Bo HAS to walk back down the aisle with him…pretty sad actually." I laugh.

"Want me to wipe it off his face?" Sarah asks with an evil look.

"No it's fine. I think when I'm dancing later on with Bo with be bad enough." I tell her heading out towards the bar with all the other guests. I scan the room and my eyes quickly land on Bo stood at the bar. I quietly make my way up to her and wrap m arms around her waist making her jump slightly.

"You look absolutely stunning." I whisper in her ear and lay a gentle kiss on her neck.

She turns in my arms and kisses me. "Mmm, you're looking pretty good yourself." She whispers against my lips while gently scratching her nails against my bare stomach.

"Thank you." I grin dropping another kiss on her lips.

"I noticed Dyson giving you a look when we had to follow after Kenzi and Hale together." She says with a grimace. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it, that smirk will be completely wiped off his face when it's me you're leaving tonight." I purr in her ear and giving it a gentle nip.

"Mmmm, you tease." She groans into my neck while gripping onto my hips.

"Don't worry, I'll make up for it later." I tell her kissing her cheek.

We turn back to everyone and I see my pack making their way over with a grinning Kenzi. "I'm so glad you came." She says jumping into my arms.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." I give her one final squeeze and set her back on her feet.

"So what's next…food?" Matt asks with a hopeful smile.

"Well Hales family wanted us all to sit down and have a nice formal meal, but that's just not us." She says and I see Matts face drop. "But we knew that people needed food so we've got a huge buffet set up in the dining hall, but I just plan on drinking today." She says with a wink.

"Well it is a celebration." Sarah tells her earning a high five from Kenzi.

"Yeah it is. So how about a round of Tequila to get this party started." She says loud enough for the bartender to hear, who sends for a nod in return.

"So cheers everyone, to me marrying the love of my life and to old friends and some amazing new ones." She says holding out her glass.

"Cheers." We all down our shots just as Hale walks over.

"Hey you get my wife drunk Doc." Hale grins wrapping his arm around Kenzi.

"Awww your wife." Jen coos. "Good feeling right." She says kissing Liv.

"Amazing, best thing I've ever done."

Hale and Kenzi continue to gush about how amazing it is to be fully committed to each other in every way and I feel warmth fill me as my mind once again drifts to the thought of marrying Bo one day.

"You okay?" Bo asks bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Perfect." I smile giving her another kiss.

"Well I came over to tell you all that all the food was set up in the dining hall if anyone was hungry." Hale says and as soon as the words leave his mouth Matt is practically running towards the giant hall.

"I'll go make sure he leaves some for the other guests." Sarah says heading after her husband.

"You hungry gorgeous?" Liv asks Jen.

"Yeah I could go for some food." They both follow Hale and Kenzi out the room who also seem to be a bit peckish.

"You want some food Bo?"

"I'd rather just relax here with you for a little while." She says cuddling into me.

"Not a problem." I give her a smile followed by a kiss that she happily returns.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hello?" I wave my hand at the bar tender who's been stood at the other end of the bar chatting to some leggy red head for the past 5 minutes. "I'm sorry am I invisible." I call out to him earning myself a glare. "Okay then." I rest against the bar and wait for him to finish drooling over her.

"Hello Doctor." I hear slurred from behind me.

I groan out loud and turn to find myself face to face with fucking Dyson. "Hello Dyson, how are you?" I drone.

"I'd be better if you weren't here. Then Bo could finally see the truth." He says with a glare.

"Oh and what truth might that be."

"That I'm her future and you're just an infatuation."

"Hmm, interesting thought. So you think that if I wasn't in the picture that Bo would fall into your arms and you'd both live happily ever after. Is that what you mean Dyson?" I say squaring up to him.

"Exactly." He grins smugly.

"So why is it you both weren't all loved up while I was gone for 3 years?" I ask him suppressing my smirk as he fails to come up with an answer.

"Yeah that's what I thought. Have a good night Dyson." I laugh turning back towards the bar.

"Hey I'm not finishing here." He almost shouts grabbing my arm and the attention of the people surrounding us.

"You really want to do this here? At your best friend's wedding, go sober up Dyson, you're making a fool out of yourself." I pull my arm roughly out of his grip making him stumble slightly in his drunken state.

"Hale understands." He scoffs.

"No Hale thinks you're an obsessive idiot. Just go away Dyson, I'm having a good night and I don't need you ruining it." I say forcefully showing him I'm not in the mood of playing games.

"Listen you little bitch." He growls moving forward.

"DYSON ENOUGH." Kenzi shouts as her and Hale appear next to us.

"Go back to your girl Doc, we've got this." Hale says not taking his angry eyes off Dyson.

"Thanks guys." I hear Dyson calling out to me but I completely block him out and look for Bo. It doesn't take long to spot her on the dance floor letting loose with all my pack and it absolutely warms my heart to see the most important people in my life getting along so well.

"Hey pretty lady." I growl into Bo's ear as I playfully grab her from behind.

"Hey…where did you go?" She grins wrapping her arms around my neck as we sway to the music.

"Just to the bar, but the line was too long." I say before pecking her on her amazing lips.

"Well I'm glad you're back with me." She says against my lips before reattaching them.

We both stay in the middle of the dance floor swaying to the cheesy music that Hale and Kenzi have chosen to play. I rest my head against Bo's and softly sing the lyrics to Bo.

" _Looks like we made it_

 _Look how far we've come, my baby_

 _We mighta took the long way_

 _We knew we'd get there someday_

 _They said, "I bet they'll never make it."_

 _But just look at us holding on_

 _We're still together, still going strong"_

Bo throws her head back and lets out a laugh as I put of a southern accent and sing to her but she continues to sway with me.

 _They said, "I bet they'll never make it."_

 _But just look at us holding on_

 _We're still together still going strong_

 _You're still the one_

 _You're still the one I run to_

 _The one that I belong to_

 _You're still the one I want for life_

 _You're still the one_

 _You're still the one that I love_

"You're so amazing." Bo grins interrupting my amazing serenade.

"You're so beautiful." I grin back making Bo roll her eyes.

"How much have you had to drink?" She laughs.

"Just a little."

"I think a little more than a little Doctor Lewis." She purrs into my ears.

"Well luckily you know how I get when I've had a bit to drink." I wink and I feel a rush of excitement run through me when Bo's eyes flash blue.

"Hey guys." I turn with my arm still wrapped Bo to see Kenzi. "I'm really sorry about before Lauren, he was being an asshole." She says with a guilty face.

"Don't worry about it Kenz it wasn't your fault." The last thing she needs is this on her wedding day.

"What happened?" Bo asks with a face full of worry.

"Nothing major, Dyson had a bit too much drink and decided to pick a fight."

"He what?" She screeches in my ear.

"It's fine Bo…he was just being a drunken fool. Anyway Kenzi and Hale took care of everything."

"Yeah Hale is putting his drunken ass in a cab right now and I know Hale will be having a few words with him when he sobers up." She scowls.

"I've learned to ignore it." I tell them both. "Don't let it ruin you day Kenzi and the first steps into your amazing future with Hale."

"Well that's actually what I wanted to come and talk to you about Lauren." She says taking a deep breath. "I've spoken with Hale and we've decided we both want to take you up on your offer after our Honeymoon."

"What offer?" Bo interrupts looking at us both confused.

Kenzi looks at Bo with a watery smile and I realize this is the first time Bo is hearing this new, I was certain Kenzi would have told her over the past few days. "Well BoBo Hale and I have decided that we don't want to just have 50 years together, we want forever…I asked Lauren if she would help out with that and she kindly agreed. So after the Honeymoon I'm going to have Lauren change me into a Lycan."

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed. Let me know what you think if you can and I'll see ya soon :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Firstly MERRY CHRISTMAS. Hope you all have an amazing day and Santa is good to you all.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites throughout, it's so great that you're all enjoying this story as much as I've loved writing it.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **LPOV:**

"Why the hell didn't you tell me Lauren?" Bo asks with her voice full of anger.

"It wasn't my place to tell you Bo…and I thought Kenzi had already told you." I sigh closing the door to the crack shack. I wobble my way over to the couch and flop myself down and start removing my heels…I've definitely had way too much to drink today.

"But you didn't even think to maybe mention it." She says stood in front of me with her arms crossed.

"Not really no." I tell her honestly.

"Great." Is all she says to me before leaving the room a heading upstairs.

"Oh come on Bo." I sigh pulling myself up off the couch, I wobble to begin with as the large amount of alcohol courses through my body but I'm soon heading after Bo.

I walk up the stairs and find Bo stood in front of her mirror removing her makeup with her dress pooled at her ankles. I take a seat on the bed and just watch her in all her natural beauty. "Stop staring at me." She huffs.

"I can't help it, you're so beautiful." I grin making her shake her head at me.

I stare at her for a couple more minutes before I get sick of the silent treatment.

"Come here please Bo." I tell her receiving a scoff.

"Bo. Come here." She looks at me through the mirror and sees how serious my face is.

Bo lets out a small huff and finally makes her way over to me. I pull her to stand between my knees and she rests her hands on my shoulders as I lay mine on her curvy hips. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I thought it would be best coming from her and I honestly thought she would tell you before she actually decided what she wanted to do."

"Fine." She nods avoiding eye contact.

"Bo please look at me." I whisper. She lets out a sigh and look down at me with tear filled eyes. "What's really wrong?"

"I'm scared." She whispers.

"What are you scared about." I wrap my arms around her waist and lay a gentle kiss on her bare stomach.

"Well when you changed you left for 3 years, I can't lose Kenzi Lauren…I just can't." She cries. I bring her down to my lap and wrap my arms around her as she wraps her arms and legs around me.

"She's not going anywhere Bo." I whisper stroking her hair as she rests her forehead against mine. "I know I left, but that was due to our situation and felt like I had nothing to come home to, I was a slave to the Fae Bo and fed up with everything, but this is Kenzi's home. She has a loving family to come home to Bo, you're her best friend… a sister even and now with her and Hale getting married, she's not going anywhere okay." She nods as I wipe away her tears.

"So she'll stay?"

"When she first changes I'll have to take him away with for a few months to gain some control and for her first change, but we'll soon be back and everything will go back to normal." I tell her gently rubbing her back.

"So you won't leave me?"

"Oh Bo, of course I'm not."

"You promise." She whispers against my cheek.

"I promise Bo, I'm in this for the long run…literally." She lets out a small laugh and I see her crying has subsided.

"Good one." She sniffs.

"Thanks, now come on let's get some sleep." I gently turn us over and lay her down on the bed before stripping myself from my wedding clothes.

I lay down next to Bo and pull her into my arms. "I'm sorry I ruined the rest of our night, I was so looking forward to coming home and ripping her clothes off." She says stroking my stomach.

"It's fine Bo, I understand. Snot and tears don't really do it for me anyway." I joke earning a slap on my bare stomach.

I roll on top of Bo and kiss her tear stained cheeks. "I'm kidding. I love you, warts and all." I grin when she looks at me shocked over the warts comment. "Not that you're covered in warts it's just a saying…you're beautiful." I say kissing her gently. I roll onto my back and pull her to rest in my arms again.

"So when does Kenzi leave for her honeymoon?" I ask running my fingers down her back.

"Tomorrow morning, their flights at 7am and she said she'll drop me a text when they land."

"Man she's lucky, I've always wanted to go to Fiji."

"Well maybe we can someday." Bo says looking up at me with a smile.

"Maybe." I lean down and lay another kiss on her amazing pouty lips.

"Mmmm you taste yummy." She murmurs against my lips before reattaching them.

It doesn't take long for our kiss to heat up, both of us overtaken with hot passion, I cup Bo's chin and pull her mouth closer to mine as our tongues move together in a familiar pattern just like all those years ago, as if no time has passed. Bo moves on top of me and I start to caress her feminine curves as we get lost in each other.

"I need you Bo." I whisper licking her bottom lip.

"Then take me."

As soon as those words leave Bo's mouth it's like an electric shock shoots through my body and my Lycan howls at our mate calling for us. I don't waist anymore time as I flip Bo over and pin her to the bed. "You're mine." I growl nipping her neck.

"Please Lauren." She whimpers grinding her hips against me.

"Say it." I whisper in her ear, running my fingers over her thighs and the small patch of soft curls between her legs.

"Please." She cries out.

"SAY IT." I growl holding down her hips.

"I'm yours."

I waste no more time and push two of my fingers into her tight wet heat, I start slow…pushing all the way in and pulling out even slower to tease her, but soon I can't hold back, I need to taste her. I kiss down her trembling body as my fingers continue to work inside my girl. I position myself between her legs and she lets out a groan as my tongue comes into contact with her soaked folds. I pull my fingers out of her dripping core and dig my fingers into her hips, pulling her closer.

"Fuck Lo, right there." She gasps arching her back off the bed and digging her nails into the sheets.

I suck on her clit with even more force as she cries out in pleasure. She laces her fingers through my hair roughly, pulling my head towards her causing her juices to spread all over my mouth and chin. I feel Bo's hips start to grind on my face and I know she's getting close, I make my way down and circle her entrance with my tongue, teasing her.

"Cum for me baby, I want all of it." I say against her dripping core.

Her moans get louder and louder and I circle her slick clit with my finger and plunger my tongue into her hot wet core.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." She screams out nearly ripping my hair out as her orgasm rips through her. She clenches around my tongue and her sweet juices flow into my mouth.

I lick her clean as she twitches and shakes under my touch. "That...was…incredible." She whispers breathlessly as I kiss my way up her body.

"You still taste so amazing." I grin nipping at her bottom lip.

"I can't move." She laughs with her eyes closed.

"That's fine, I don't plan on letting you go anywhere." I growl playfully into her neck earning a squeal from Bo that soon turns into a moan when my hand makes way back down her still tense stomach.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" She smirks up at me with blue eyes.

"You have no idea." I grin back down at her with my shining violet ones.

.

.

.

.

 **3 WEEKS LATER.**

"I don't want you to go." Bo pouts with her arms wrapped around my neck.

I laugh as she stomps her foot and nuzzles her head into my neck. "I'll be back in a few months Bo and I'll call you every day."

"Why can't I come with you?" She whines.

"Because it's dangerous, we've spoke about this 50 times since you learned we had to go." Today is the day myself, Liv, Jen and Kenzi will leave to begin her change into a Lycan, we have to leave due to us being very volatile creatures if we're not trained and taught as they're turned. So as we'll all be with her once she changes we'll only have to be gone a few months for her to have enough control with her changes.

"I'll call you every day and we'll be back before you know it. I don't want to leave either, but Kenzi will settle into the change much easier if she has someone close to her there."

"I know, I know." She huffs hugging me close.

"LO." Liv calls from shack doorway. "We've need to make tracks mate." She says with a sad smile.

"I'll meet you in the car." I tell her, she sends me a nod and leaves with our bags.

"Call me when you get there okay, and every day…I need to know you're all okay."

"I promise to call you every day. 10 times a day if you want." I tell her getting my first real smile today.

"You better." She says zipping up my jacket. "Now get going before I drag you upstairs and lock you in." She pulls me in for a deep kiss and I feel my heart breaking slightly that I need to leave this woman that I've just got back.

I break our kiss and see Bo has tears in her eyes. "Please don't cry, I'd visit if I could but Kenzi is going to need all the help she get during this transformation."

"I know I'm just being shellfish, I'm glad she has you with her."

I kiss her softly on the head and walk out with her. We head outside and I see Kenzi stood next to Liv's car with her arms wrapped around Hale, when Kenzi spots us coming over she unwraps herself from Hale and throws onto Bo. I head over to the car to give the best friends some privacy.

"Everything's going to be okay right?" Hale asks me nervously.

I smile at him sympathetically and rest a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hale I swear to you nothing bad is going to happen to your wife. I'm not going to lie and say the transformation isn't hard, but it is manageable and she has to best 2 people in the world looking out for her." I tell him nodding my head at Liv and Jen who are sat in the car waiting.

"3 of the best people looking out for her." He says bringing me in for a hug. "Thank you so much for this Lauren. I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"You don't need to, we're family." I say pulling back and kissing is cheek.

"Hey watch it doc, that's my husband you're kissing." She jokes coming over with Bo.

"Don't worry I've got my eye on someone else." I smirk winking at Bo who sends me a lust filled look in return.

"Listen we should be heading off." I say watching 3 faces drop.

"Okay show me some love." Kenzi says throwing herself into Bo's arms.

"Be careful okay." Bo whispers to Kenzi wrapping her in a tight hug. "I love you." She squeezes her once more and lets her go.

"I love you too." Kenzi says kissing her on the cheek before walking towards Hale.

Bo looks over at me and I see the tears that have been gathering in her eyes all day have finally fallen. "Come here." I gather Bo in my arms to try and calm her.

"I'm just going to miss you so much…I just got you back." She cries into my neck.

"And I'm not leaving you." I say firmly pulling back and holding her face between my hands. "I'm just leaving for a couple months…3 max, and we'll be in contact every day." I brush my thumbs across her cheeks wiping away her mascara filled tears.

"I'll see you soon okay." I whisper before pressing my lips gently against Bo's. She grips onto the front of my top to make sure I never leave. I slowly peel Bo's hands from my top and break off our kiss, she pouts up at me but a small smile appears on her face when I bring her hands up to my lips and kiss all over them.

"I love you." I say against her knuckles and I see the surprise flash across Bo's face.

"Really?" She whispers with fresh tears gathering in her eyes.

"Really."

She throws her arms back around my neck and kisses me with such passion that it makes me weak at the knees. She breaks the kiss and rests her head against mine. "I love you too." She grins.

"So wait for me." I joke with a grin earning myself an eye roll.

"I'll think about it…now beat it." She says shoving me towards the car.

I blow her one last kiss before joining Kenzi, Jen and Liv in the car. We both look back at both our loves waving us off. I grab Kenzi's hand as they both leave our view. "You ready for this?" I ask Kenzi as she wipes her tears.

"I was born ready." She grins keeping hold of my hand.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm scared." Kenzi says pacing the living room of the cabin that belongs to one of Jen's many friends. We're perfectly isolated out here, at least a 4 hour drive from any humans.

"I know, but it isn't as bad as your mind is showing you. The only time it really gets tough is a couple of days before your first full moon and during your initial change, after that it's pretty much smooth sailing if you've got the right people around you." I tell her. We've been at the cabin for 1 week now preparing and informing Kenzi about everything new that's going to happen in her life.

"So because I've got you three I might be able to go home sooner rather than later?" She asks with hope in her eyes.

"Definitely. If you react well to the change and being a Lycan then I see no reason why you can't be back in your man's arms in a couple months."

"How long did it take for you to be cool with it all?"

"About 5 months, but my change was pretty traumatic and I had a load of other stuff going on in my head." I say thinking back to my angry/depressed state over Bo and Danny changing me.

"Okay. So tonight then?" She says finally coming to a stop and looking at me.

"Tonight."

 **A/N: WOOOOO Lycan Kenzi time. Sorry this chapter was so short but I am building up to Kenzi's big change.**

 **Again I hope you all have an amazing Christmas and I'll see ya soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hope you all had an amazing Christmas and have and amazing 2016.**

 **Sorry about the delay, I finished this chapter like 3 weeks ago but my old laptop completely died on me, so I had to buy a new laptop and re-write this whole chapter and I have a pretty shitty memory so it took me a little while…my apologies.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **LPOV:**

"So why can't you do it again?" Kenzi asks from her spot next to me on the couch.

"Because I'm not as experienced as Liv, she's over 2 thousand years old, she knows what she's doing, and to be honest I think I'd struggle with turning you as it is quite painful when you first get bitten." I explain.

"How painful?" She says with wide eyes.

"Think of it this way, a few minutes of pain in return for the rest of time with your family."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Time to nut up or shut up." She smiles but I can still see the worry in her eyes.

"It's not going to be as bad as you think." I place my hand on her knee and give it a squeeze. "When I was changed I passed out not too long after and woke the next morning with just a few aches."

"Just a few aches...I can deal with that." She nods staring off into space.

"Hey look at me, you're going to be fine. In a few hours you're going to wake up and be a part of this pack." I say slapping her thigh earning a bright smile.

We both sit in silence for a few more minutes watching re runs of friends as we wait for Liv and Jen get everything ready for Kenzi's first change. The reason we've waited a week to turn Kenzi is because there's a full moon in a few days, according to Jen it's best to complete the change as quick as possible, and also if we do complete it as soon as possible...the quicker we can go home.

Kenzi and I look to the door as Jen and Liv come back onto the cabin. "It's time." Liv says sending us both a smile before heading back out the front.

I jump up and look down at Kenzi who's wiping her palms on her jeans. "You ready?" I ask holding out my hand.

"As I'll ever be." She smiles nervously before grabbing my hand, I pull her up and we follow Jen and Liv.

"You sure you want to do this?" Liv asks her. "Because as soon as we do this there's no going back."

"I'm sure, this is all I want."

"Okay then, so you know what's going to happen." Jen says rubbing her hand down Kenzi's arm.

"Yeah...Liv changes, sinks her teeth into me, I pass out and abracadabra…I'm a Lycan." She says with a forced smile.

"Yeah pretty much." Jen laughs wrapping her arm around Kenzi. "Don't worry kid, we'll look after you."

"Yeah I'm just feeling a bit nervous, so what ar...HEY THERE." Kenzi shouts covering her eyes. I look over my shoulder and see Liv removing her bra.

"Oh don't be such a prude." Liv laughs. "You're going to have to get used to naked people very quickly if you're going to be a part of this pack." She grins before giving Jen a nod.

"Okay Kenz, Olivia's going to change now so don't be frightened because she'll be in complete control…it'll still be her."

"Okay." Kenzi nods taking a deep breath.

I give Liv a not letting her know she's good to change. She takes a breath and in an instant her eyes change into their bright blue and her pure white wolf appears. "HOLY FUCK." Kenzi shouts moving behind Jen.

"It's alright. It's still Olivia, just a bit fluffy." She grins. Liv gets on her belly and crawls over to Kenzi letting out a small whine.

"Awww." Kenzi coos coming out behind Jen and walking over to Liv, her fear completely disappearing. "You look so cute." She laughs. "I thought Lycans were supposed to be scary?" She gins.

"You want to see scary?" I ask making her nod.

"Move back here then." Kenzi hurries back to mine and Jens side with a giddy look in her eye, Jen sends Liv a nod and seconds later Livs up at her full 6'2 height with her razor sharp teeth bared and full force snarling as if we're her arch enemies. Kenzi jumps a bit but here face is still full of giddy excitement. She dies down her growls and Kenzi jumps up and down on the spot clapping. "That was so fucking cool." She squeals and I roll my eyes at the smug looking wolf in front of me.

Kenzi walks up to Liv and stares deep into her shining blue eyes. "They're a bit like Bo's." She says in awe. "Will mine be like that?

"We're all different, we won't know until your change." Jen tells her.

After a minute or so of Kenzi inspecting Liv she turns to me and for the first time since we got here I see fire and determination in her eyes. "You ready then." I ask gently.

"Yeah...let's do this."

"Okay." Jen nods looking towards Kenzi. "I know that we've already spoken about this but when Liv bites you it will hurt so Lauren and I will be holding you still, but as you know you'll most likely pass out. I'm not sure how long it'll take for that to happen so you'll just have to power through it."

"I know. This is what I want."

"Alright then." Jen nods moving closer to Kenzi and grabbing her right side. "Lauren grab onto her shoulder and forearm and make sure you keep a tight grip." Jen tells me. I place my hands where Jen told me too and I see the nerves start to take over Kenzi as Liv approaches.

Liv comes to a stop in front of Kenzi and gently bumps her large head against Kenzi's. "I'm okay…just do it." Liv lets out a whine in response before slowly moving her head towards the left side of Kenzi's pale unmarked neck. She opens her jaw and closes it tightly down onto her neck making Kenzi scream out in pain and struggle against our tight holds.

"Just breathe Kenz." Jen says into her ear as Kenzi's screams turn into pained whimpers.

"Please pass out, please pass out, please pass out." I whisper watching the blood pour from Kenzi's neck as Liv pulls her teeth out.

As soon as Liv completely removes her teeth from Kenzi's neck and Jen loosens her grip she collapses into my arms. Kenzi looks up at me with tear and pained filled eyes but she manages to send me a smirk. "We did it Hotpants." She croaks before passing out completely.

"She's okay Lauren." Jen says rubbing my back as I just stand looking at Kenzi in my arms.

"I know she's one of the strongest people I know."

I hear rustling to the left of me and I soon feel Liv wrapping her arm around my shoulder. "Let's put her in bed, so she's well rested and comfy for when she wakes up tomorrow." Liv says gently guiding me into the house. I slowly make my way upstairs and lay Kenzi gently down onto the bed before taking off her shoes.

"Can you get me a damp cloth, I want to get this blood off her." I ask them both.

"We'll sort it." Jen says.

"No it's fine...I wan..." I try to speak but Liv cuts me off.

"Lauren we've got this. I know you want to be there for her but she'll need you a lot more when she wakes up. Go call Bo and get some rest." Liv says firmly.

I stand up and turn towards them. "Are you sure you've got this?"

"Yeah, it's not our first time." She says with a wink.

"Alright, I'll see you all tomorrow." I bend down, drop a kiss onto Kenzi's forehead and brush her hair from her face.

"See you tomorrow." The girls say as I make my way to my room across the hall. I lay down on my bed and immediately reach for my phone that's charging on my bed side cabinet. I scroll through my contacts and tap on Bo's name then the call button. I only have to wait a couple seconds before I hear her voice through the phone.

"Hey Lo...how's everything going?" Bo's worried voice says.

"It's done." I say and hear her gasp.

"What happened...is she okay...where is she." Bo rambles off quickly.

"Everything went fine Bo, it was a smooth change and she handled it amazingly. She's asleep across the hall now, I don't expect her to be up until the morning." I tell her taking out the charger from my phone so I can lie on my side.

"And how will she be in the morning?"

"Well I was a bit stiff and I had daily headaches right up until my first change, but after that it was all good."

"Okay good." She says releasing a deep breath. "So everything is really fine."

"I promise you everything is fine...Jen and Liv are staying with her right now."

"So when is the next full moon? When will she completely change?" She asks with the worry still evident in her voice.

"She's only got to wait a few days which is for the best as we can get everything done straight away, her becoming one with her Lycan and completing her training. Also the sooner we get all that done the sooner we can come home, and with the three of us by her side every step of the way…teaching her everything she needs to know, we should be back by the end of next month." I tell her and I hear her let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright then." She concedes. "So how've you been...I'm missing you like mad." She says with a shy chuckle.

"I miss you too, I don't like sleeping alone...I miss my big teddy bear." I tease.

"Did you just call my fat and fury?" She pretty much shouts down my ear in shock.

"Not in those exact words." I continue.

"Oh really. Well if that's what you think about me then you won't want to be in bed with someone like that, you'll just have to self-service." She huffs.

"As if you can resist me." I scoff with a smirk.

Bo scoffs in return and I hear a noise that sounds like her lying down on her bed, the squeak of the old mattress giving it away. "Yeah well we'll just see about that." Bo says with another huff before falling silent.

"So what are your plans for tonight?" Bo asks.

"Well considering Liv and Jen are on Kenzi duty I was just going to unwind with a few Star Trek episodes." I tell her getting a loud laugh in return. "What's so funny?"

Bo's laughter soon dies down to small giggles that bring a smile to my face. "After all these years of you being this big badass Werewolf, you're still my nerdy Lauren." She sighs happily.

"I'll always be your Lauren." I tell her honestly.

"Well I can't wait until my Lauren is back next to me in bed."

"Oh really? And what would you do is she was next to you." I tease with a low voice, loving the gasp that comes from Bo.

"Are we really doing this?" She whimpers.

"Doing what?" I husk.

"Please don't tease me baby, I'm already frustrated beyond belief and just hearing your voice is making me even more turned on."

"Wish I could touch you." I say rolling onto my back and imagine Bo with me.

"Me too." She moans

"Right now. I want to kiss all over your body." I scratch my nails along my bare stomach like Bo does.

"I can imagine your lips on me now."

"Licking your skin."

"Yesss..." she finished with a moan. "I'm touching myself now."

"You are?"

"Yeah, I'm so wet for you Lo."

"This is so hot, why didn't we think of this sooner." I moan in return moving my hand down towards my own wetness. I ease my fingers under my panties and truly feel just how soaking wet I am for her.

"I know, you'd think with how we go at it that this would be the first thing on our list." She gasps.

"My god I wish I was there...I want you so bad Bo." I whine feeling not only my arousal shoot sky high, but my Lycan scratching at the surface for Bo.

I unbuttoned my blouse and jeans fully as I feel by temperature sky rocket at Bo's moans down the phone. "What are you doing Bo?"

"What do you want me to do?" She husks in that sexy voice that never fails to drive me absolutely wild.

"Your breasts," I tell her thinking about those huge amazing breasts that I just love to squeeze and suck all night. "Touch your beautiful breasts for me Bo."

I hear Bo hiss in pleasure and as I close my eyes I can see her perfectly. "My nipples are so hard for you baby..."

"Take off your pants." I order not wanting to prolong out pleasure any longer, I already know by the noises she's making that's she's as wet as I am.

"Then what?" She moans.

I love how she's giving control over to me, the majority of the time when I was human she was always in charge, but now I've been changed I'm always the one taking her up against the wall. "Rub yourself…over your underwear."

Bo groans deeply in her throat and I can picture her spread open on the bed with her vest top pulled over her breasts and her rubbing back and forth across her clit over her soaked panties.

"Do you want to take your underwear off?"

I can hear her trying to say yes, but what comes out is a moan, completely incoherent. "Go on then baby."

I hear rustling then then a deep moan mixed with a sigh of relief. "How does that feel?" I ask dipping my fingers in and out of my own wetness. I trace light circles around my clit just how Bo does it, making myself shudder and hips buck up.

I hear Bo's breathing get faster and heavier and I know she's close, just a few words will send her over the edge. "Come for me Bo." I plead rubbing myself faster picturing us on the bed together.

"Oh fuck Lauren." She cries out and with my Lycan hearing I can hear the slickness of her fingers as they run over her soaked centre.

"I'm right there with you baby." I whisper as her whines get louder. I feel myself seconds away from cumming and I need Bo to be right there with me. "That's it Bo…cum all over me baby, god I can't wait to taste you again." I say letting out a series moans as I fall over the edge in pleasure, my cum soaking my hand and underwear.

"OHHH YESSSS BABY. FUUUUU..." Bo cries out.

We both lay in silence for a minute or so, just listening to the sounds of each other's laboured breaths before Bo breaks it.

"My god, that was just...wow." She pants laughing slightly.

"Yeah, unexpected but pretty amazing." I agree.

I let out a yawn and kick my jeans down the rest of my legs. "You tired?" Bo asks through the phone.

"Yeah it's been a long stressful day, I didn't fully realize how tired I was until my head hit the pillow."

"You should get some rest. Kenz is going to need you in the morning." She speaks in a low voice that soothes me, but I can hear some sadness in her voice.

"It won't be long now. I have faith that Kenzi will adjust beautifully and we'll be back in no time." I assure her turning back on my side and getting comfy.

"I can't wait. Now you get some sleep, we can talk tomorrow."

"Can you stay on the phone until I fall asleep?" I ask letting out another yawn.

"Of course baby. What do you want me to say?" She gently asks.

"Anything…tell me about your day." I tell her already feeling myself falling into an unconscious state.

"Okay then. Well after your good morning text today I met up with Matt and Sarah for breakfast before heading to the Dhal…." A small content smile stretches across my face at Bo's gently voice. This is one of the rare moments that I've truly been happy and how couldn't I be, falling asleep to the love of my life's voice.

.

.

.

.

.

I enter the kitchen and see Jen and Liv sat around the breakfast bar munching on a huge stack of pancakes each. "Good morning."

"Morning Lauren." Jen grins grabbing me a plate and filling it with food. I only get a nod from Liv as her mouth is overflowing with food.

"Kenzi still asleep?" She says putting my plate down in front of me.

"Yeah I checked in on her before I came down, she's still snoring away."

"That's good, rest is the best thing for her right now." Liv muffles spitting food everywhere.

"Jesus Christ Olivia." Jen scolds wiping chewed bacon from her arm.

Liv sends her an innocent smile before turning back to me. "As soon as she's up we'll see how's she's getting on and from there it's just about preparing her for the first change."

"Sounds good."

We sit around the table for another hour eating and talking about everything that needs to be done for Kenzi when we hear a groan from upstairs. "Look who's up." Liv grins and leads the way as we all head upstairs, she opens Kenzi's door and she's sat up in bed looking like she usually does after a night of heavy drinking.

"How ya feeling mate?" Liv asks sitting at the bottom of the bed.

"Like shit." She groans falling back against the headboard. "So I'm a wolf now?" She grins.

"Almost. It'll be complete after your first change." Jen says sitting down next to Kenz and brushing hair out of her face. Her mama bear instincts are kicking in with the new member of her pack.

"So in 2 days it'll be done."

"It will…and then we can start your training." I tell her.

"We can talk about everything in a little while, how about we get some food in you." Jen says holding out her hand.

"Best thing I've heard all morning." She grins jumping out of bed at a high speed. She stumbles and grabs onto Jen for support. "That was so cool." She laughs.

"Well it only gets better after the change kid." Liv laughs as we all head out of the bedroom at towards the food. This is definitely going to be an interesting few months.

.

.

.

.

.

Today is the day Kenzi changes into her Lycan and I'm pretty sure I'm more nervous than her, ever since Liv changed her she's been loving life. I think the main reasons she's so over the moon about the change now is because she's no longer a defenceless human in this big bad Fae world. For the past 6 years Kenzi has always had to rely on other people when shit hit the fan, but now she can look out for herself and her family.

I send Bo a quick text to let her know I'll give her a call after Kenzi completes her change. I head down stairs to see how Kenz is doing as the sun went down a couple hours ago and it won't be long now until the transformation is complete. I turn the corner to the living room and see Kenzi laid up on the couch with a damp cloth pressed to her sweaty forehead.

"How you feeling?" I quietly ask her leaning over the back of the couch.

"Hot and sore." She grunts.

"Don't worry mate it'll soon be over." Liv says trying to comfort her.

Kenzi sends her thumbs up and spreads the whole wash cloth out over her face. "Try to get some sleep, I'll wake you up for some food." Jen says rubbing her arm.

We all head over to the kitchen to give Kenzi some peace and quiet. "I was never that before the change, is she okay?" I ask them both quietly.

"It's different for everyone Lo. Your body just adapted to the change better than hers and it's fine if Kenzi's doesn't...we'll just keep an eye on her." Liv tells me.

"She's right Lauren, when I had my change I was an emotional sweaty mess that was in pain for days until the full moon, so Kenzi is getting of pretty easily compared."

"See." Liv smiles pointing at Jen. "I told ya it was hard, even Jen had a shitty time. I myself took it like a champ." Liv tells me with a cocky grin.

"Excuse me?" Jen asks. "Handled it like a champ did you?"

"Well yeah...kinda."

"So what you told me was a lie?" Oh this is too funny, Jen has Liv firmly under her thumb.

"No, but..." Liv goes to explain but it soon cut off by Jen.

"No I didn't think so. Would you like to hear about her change Lauren?" She says turning to me.

"Oh I would love too." I laugh seeing the panic that comes over Livs face.

"No I'm sorry babe, please don't." Liv begs pulling out her puppy dog eyes.

"Why not 'champ'."

"You know why." She mumbles with a pout.

"And what will I get in return?" Jen grins with an eyebrow raised.

"Anything you want."

"No I want the story." I whine to Jen.

"Well what happened was..."

"No please Jen." Liv shouts throwing her hand over Jens mouth.

"I'll take you away for a weekend and give you Alpha Time." She mumbles embarrassed while sending looks in my direction.

"I thought you didn't want to do that anymore." Jen grins evilly.

"I'll do it if you keep quiet." She groans.

"Deal." She laughs and seals it with a quick kiss. "Sorry Lo. No story tonight."

"Oh its fine, I think what I just saw was a million times better than any story." I laugh as Liv sends me another embarrassed glare.

"Good." She laughs pecking Livs red cheek. "I'll go get dinner started."

I turn to Liv as Jen collects some food from the fridge.

"So Alpha Time eh?" I ask holding in a laugh.

"Shut up." She groans walking out the back door.

"POOR BABY." I call after her before helping Jen out with the food.

After Kenzi slept for 2 more hours before we woke her up for an amazing lasagne that Jen made. She wasn't really up for eating much but Jen and Liv talked her into having half a plate to keep her strength up. So here we are now heading to the forest for Kenzi's official change.

"So how long does it take?" Kenzi asks.

"It mainly depends on you. If you fight the change it will take longer, but if you accept your Lycan and think positive thought then it should be a matter of minutes." Liv explains.

"What do you mean 'think positive?"

"Think about what makes you happy. It'll relax your body for the change."

"So I'll thin out Hale and stuff." She says with a happy smile while looking down at where her wedding ring would be.

"Exactly. Just anything to keep you calm and relaxed." Jen tells her coming to a stop.

"This area will do fine and we don't have long left anyway." Jen sends Liv a nod to start undressing for when Kenzi turns.

"Lauren this is starting to hurt." Kenzi whimpers gripping onto my arm.

"I know Kenz...just breath and don't fight it." I send a worried look to Jen but she just sends me a thumbs up letting me know I'm doing okay.

I stand on one side of Kenzi and rub her back while Jen comes over and talks her through the rest. I look over at Liv and see her just stood in her underwear with her eyes shining bright blue so I know we're nearly there. I can also tell by the way Kenzi is shaking and her top being soaked in sweat.

"Think positive Kenzi, think of Hale and everything amazing that will come from this." Jen whispers into Kenzi's ear and I feel the tremors stop slightly. Jen sends Liv another nod letting her know it's time for her to change as the moon is nearly at its peak.

"AHHHH LAUREN." Kenzi screams snapping my view back to her.

"It's okay Kenz." I rub her back even though I know it isn't helping.

"Hurts." She whimpers falling to her knees in pain as her back bones starts to pop out.

"Push through the pain Kenz…you're almost there."

She lets out one more loud scream that soon turns into a growl and before I know it I'm being thrown back and fall right onto my ass.

"What the fuck." I groan trying to sit up.

"Shhhh." I hear across from me.

I sit up on my elbows and find Jen holding her hand out to me signalling me not to move, but her eyes are looking off to the side. I look over and see Livs pure white wolf stood to her full height and growling at a wolf I've never seen before…and I'm ashamed to say that it actually did take me a few seconds to realise this is Kenzi growling back at Liv. And I have no idea how it took me so long to realise this was Kenzi because even in her wolf form she looks so much like herself. She's a short black wolf with streaks of white down her back, I'm also catching a glimpse of shining grey eyes.

"What's going on?" I whisper to Jen.

"Kenzi's Lycan is in control right now and is trying to get her to submit."

Liv lets out a ferocious growl that even makes me flinch and soon Kenzi is lying on her stomach and whimpering like a puppy so Liv stops her growling to comfort her.

"Lauren change, she'll need all the help she can get." Jen tells me.

I quickly strip from my clothes and transform into my Lycan in hopes to calm Kenz down.

" _It's alright Kenz just keep calm."_ Liv tells her through the pack link.

" _This is fucking weird man."_ She says with a laugh but I can hear some panic in her voice.

" _Kenzi."_ I call through the mind link making her spin around so fast that she loses her balance.

" _I know you said we'd be able to talk through to each other but I didn't think it'd be so creepy."_

" _I know it's a lot to take in but that's all the hard parts over Kenz, you've done it."_ I say approaching her and giving her head a gentle knock against mine.

" _Okay...okay."_ She says relaxing while sitting on the ground.

" _So how are you feeling…minus the creepy voices in your head of course."_ Liv asks sitting down next to a still human Jen.

" _Really good actually."_ She tells us with a wolfy grin. _"Do you always feel this great?"_

" _Pretty much kid…welcome to your new life."_

" _How about we talk later, for now we'll show you…lets go for a run."_ I say.

" _Let's do this."_

" _Well try to keep up little one."_ Liv teases giving Jen a gentle bump on the stomach before running off into the dark forest.

" _Oh please."_ Kenzi scoffs before jumping up and speeding off towards Liv on her new legs...and she doesn't get even 3 feet before she is falling ass over tit and taking a face dive into the dirt.

"Are you okay?" Jen asks worriedly while I'm dying of laughter.

" _Fuck that's embarrassing."_ She groans climbing back to her feet.

" _Only you Kenz."_ I laugh.

" _Whatevs."_ She says jogging after Liv at a much slower pace.

I look back at Jen to check she's okay with us going. "I'll be back at the house, go look out for Kenz, we both know how competitive Olivia can get." I give her a nod and head after Kenzi and Liv. I can't believe it's done, after weeks of build-up and talking about it…Kenzi is finally a Lycan and part of this pack.

 **A/N: Sorry again for the delay, I was gutted when my laptop died because it's been the one with me since the beginning of my Fan Fiction writing journey.**

 **Also I'm sorry about the lack of Bo in this chapter but you'll have more next time.**

 **Anyway I've got a new one now so a new chapter will be with you very soon :) Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see ya next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So glad you've all enjoyed this story, I wasn't too sure how it'd be taken when I decided to make Lauren a Lycan instead of Fae, but I'm over the moon that you all like the idea. Thank you so much for all the reviews, favourites and follows and just the overall love for this story…you're all amazing.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **BPOV:**

It's only been 5 hours since Lauren and Kenzi left and I'm already miserable. Hale had to get back to the compound to deal with work so now I'm sat on my couch all alone in this big breezy shack. I pick up my phone and consider giving Lo a call but I don't want to be that annoying, over attached girlfriend.

"Fuck my life…I'm so pathetic." I throw my phone down onto the couch with a huff and lean my head against it.

As my mind once again wonders to Lauren I hear four loud knocks on my door. I approach the door cautiously and with my hand on my leg knife. I open it up but I relax instantly when I see who's there.

"Hey sexy." Sarah greets walking past me with a grinning Matt who has his hands full of shopping bags.

"What are you two doing here?" I close the front door and follow them to the kitchen.

"Well with Lauren and Kenzi gone we thought you might be a tad lonely, so we've got food and films." She grins.

"You don't have to do this, I'll be fine."

"No way. You're a part of this family now and we don't family all by themselves." Matt says resting a hand on my shoulder. I feel myself tear up at the love these people are showing to me…even after everything I did to Lauren in the past they're still inviting me into their family with open and loving arms.

"Okay then. So what are we having?"

"Well my man is actually an incredible cook, so we're thinking of cooking up a nice chicken parmesan, if that's okay with you…we can make something else if you want."

"No that sounds amazing Sarah, thank you." I say feeling the tears build up again.

"Not a problem." She says waving her hand at me before empting the shopping bags.

"So what can I help you with?" I ask them both as Matt stars getting everything prepared.

"Nothing. When I said "we're cooking" I actually just meant Matt. You and I will be relaxing on the couch." She says with a giggle while pulling out a bottle of wine from one of the many shopping bags.

"Have fun baby." She grins kissing Matts cheek, then dragging me towards the couch. I can't help but let a smile come over my face as Sarah chats away in my ear because it's just like having another Kenzi here with me and now I don't feel so alone.

.

.

.

.

 **LPOV**

 _ **Knock…knock…knock.**_

"Come in." I call out putting on my shoes.

"Hey I'm heading off to do some shopping and I was wondering if you wanted to tag along…get some fresh air." Liv says closing my bedroom door and leaning back against it.

"Yeah definitely. Some new surroundings will be nice." I tell her finishing tying my laces.

"Cool…So I've got an idea for today's training." She says coming to sit down next to me.

"What's the plan?"

"Well pretty much just act like a bitch."

"Eh?"

"We need to test her control, she's been doing great with her training but she hasn't had a test yet." She tells me.

"Can't you and Jen do it? You know more stuff about this then I do."

"I know but you mean more to her then we do…you're her family, if she snaps at you then we definitely need to up our game."

"I guess that makes sense." I agree. "So what do you need me to do?"

"The usual things to piss people off…be snappy, ignore her, anything to push her buttons really. That okay?"

"Yeah its fine, we have to do this."

"Nice one. Right legs go get some grub." She smiles patting me on the back.

We both head downstairs and I spot Kenzi sat at the breakfast bar scoffing down a giant stack of pancakes with a side of bacon and eggs.

"Hey Lo, you want some food…it's amazing?" Kenzi says with a mouth full of food.

"Nah." I only say keeping my back to her.

"You okay?"

"Yep." I keep my back to her while grabbing an apple. "Let's go Liv."

I walk right out the cabin and down to the car and wait for Liv to join me.

"That was good, she had a big scowl and was asking what crawled up your ass." Liv tells me starting the car.

"I feel bad."

"I know mate but it's for her own good, we need to get her to gain control."

"I understand, it's just hard. She's like my little sister."

"And she'll be thanking you in the end."

We head to the nearest town and do shopping for the week, most people would think we were shopping for the next month with the amount of food we bought, but us Lycans go through food like mad. When we get back Jen suggests some fight training today. Liv told me this would be the perfect time to really test that control.

"Okay so why are we not fighting in our wolf forms?" Kenzi asks standing across from Jen as me and Liv sit on the steps and watch.

"Because if you master fighting in your human form it will follow over into your Lycan form…also anytime you have an issue you can't just transform and fight, you need to be able to defend yourself as a human." Jen explains.

"Alright. So how are we gonna do this?" She grins jumping up and down.

"I'll be the attacker and you defend yourself."

"Kinda like when Lauren made Dyson eat bar nuts." She says with a laugh looking over at me.

"Focus Kenzi." I snap earning myself a frown.

"Okay then." She mumbles.

"So I'll come at you and try to use the moves I taught you last time."

"Come at me bro." Kenzi holds up her fists as Jen approaches her.

Jen brings her fist up to strike Kenzi in the face but Kenz uses her new speed to dodge it and heads around the back of her to grab Jen from behind. Jen obviously predicts this move and kicks out her back left leg that's sends Kenzi falling to her ass with a grunt.

"Predictable Kenzi." I shout at her.

She huffs and jumps up from the floor while brushing the dirt off her.

"Come on…try again." Jen says curling her finger at Kenzi.

I can see Kenzi is frustrated with how I'm acting towards her, so she's not completely thinking and runs at Jen full speed. Obviously she is predicting this attack again as side steps Kenzi while sticking her foot out and throwing Kenzi to the ground.

"Ahhh shit." Kenzi moans face down in the dirt.

"Focus Kenzi." I groan.

She stands up and sends me a glare. "I'm trying." She snaps.

"No you're not." I snap back, also standing. "You need to think Kenzi, you'll be no help to anybody if you continue to be this useless." I shout at her and I can see her body shake slightly.

"Will you get off my back, I'm doing my best."

"No Kenzi you're not. You're a smart girl so why are your rushing into dumb attacks." I say walking closer to her. "Do you want to be a part of this pack or back to that useless pathetic human?"

"I said I'm trying." She grits out with her teeth clenched and her hands in tight fists. I see Jen send me a worried look from behind Kenzi's back and Liv stand up from the steps.

"Well try harder." I'm now only a couple feet away from her and I can see her eyes start to flicker bright grey. "You said you wanted this so you could live forever with Hale and protect your family, but the rate you're going at Hale and Bo could be attacked and if they didn't make it…their death would be your fault." I growl out. I know bringing up Hale and Bo is one of the worst things I can do.

I hear a rumble of a growl build up in Kenzi's chest, making its way to come spilling up out of her mouth and before I know it I'm on my back with Kenzi's complete wolf snarling on top of me.

"KENZI NO." Liv shouts in her strong alpha voice and Kenzi immediately jumps off me and changes back into her human self.

"Oh my god." She gasps with tears building up in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Lauren." Kenzi sobs finally letting the tears fall.

"Hey…calm down." I say walking over and bringing her into my arms.

"I nearly hurt you." She cries into my shoulder.

"Shhh. It's okay you were just upset, that's why we are doing this training here. So we can get your emotions under control and when you do have these slips ups they're aimed at us and not someone who can get hurt." I hold her to me tightly and stroke her back in hopes to calm her.

"She's right Kenzi, in the beginning we all have our slips but you have all us here to help you deal with those moments. I promise that in a couple months you'll be able to handle anything anyone throws at you." Liv tells her.

"Really?" She sniffs lifting her head from my shoulder.

"Of course and that wasn't completely your fault, we had to see how you're coming along with your control so I asked Lauren to push your buttons. It may seem harsh but it had to be done." Kenzi frowns at Liv but she soon nods her head.

"Yeah I get it…you guys had to make sure I wouldn't go all crazy Lycan on some innocent victim."

"Exactly, now we know the areas we need to work on." Jen says gently rubbing her back. "Now I'll go get you some clothes and we'll get started."

I see Kenzi's eyes go wide and she slowly look down to see she's completely naked. "I forgot that happened when you changed." She cringes with a blush.

"Don't worry about it kid, soon you'll be used to seeing all our lady bits." Liv grins.

"Great…sounds like fun."

.

.

.

.

 **BPOV:**

2 months left…only 2 months left until I see the two love of my life. I spoke to Lauren and Kenzi this morning and they both think her training is going amazing and Lauren is confident that they'll only be going for a maximum of 2 months, which I'm obviously ecstatic about. I definitely thought I'd struggle more with them both being gone but Lauren kept her promise about being in contact constantly, so we're on the phone to each other at least twice a day.

I'm pulled out of musings of Lauren when there are 3 loud bangs on the door. I pull myself up from the couch and look through the peep hole that Matt installed, apparently I can't be too careful.

I stare through the peep hole and see a fidgety Dyson on the other side. "Great." I consider just ignoring him but I know must have seen my car out the front and won't leave until I open up. I sigh deeply and open up the door for the broody dog.

"Can I help you?" Dyson just huffs in response and pushes his way past me.

"Oh sure, come on in."

"Have you heard from Hale since he got back from his honeymoon?" He asks standing in the living room.

"Of course I have, they got home over a month ago." I frown. "Haven't you?"

"No. He and Kenzi won't answer my calls and avoids me at the compound." He growls.

"Well can you blame him? You tried to start a fight with Lauren on his wedding day…his fucking wedding day Dyson."

"I was drunk okay, I didn't mean to spoil anything."

"You can't keep using that excuse every time you do something shitty and everyone was drinking, but somehow you were the only one who caused a scene."

"I get it okay, I was an asshole but I don't think that's a big enough reason for him to ignore me." He huffs.

"Well obviously he has a lot on his mind with everything going on with Kenzi." I say going to my fridge for a bottle of water.

"What's going on with Kenzi?" He asks with a confused face.

Shit…does he not know?

"Didn't they tell you?"

"Tell me what? What the fuck is going on Bo?" He comes closer and I can see him getting angrier.

"Look Dyson I think you should talk to Hale about this." I hold my hands out trying to calm him.

"Well I would if he would actually talk to me but he isn't, so you tell me what's going on." He demands.

"Kenzi is away with Lauren right now." I mumble. Should I really be the one to tell him?

"Why?"

"Well you know Kenzi and Hale are in love and they want to be together forever, so Lo is helping them out." I see the wheels turning in his head for a few seconds before a dark look comes over his face.

"No." He growls.

"Calm down Dyson. This has nothing to do with you."

"Lycans are disgusting beasts Bo, you can't let Lauren turn her." He says while pacing the living room.

"Oh stop being dramatic Dyson, Lauren and her pack are amazing people." I start to feel myself getting angry with Dyson because I can just feel another Lauren bashing coming on.

"Did you not remember what they did to all those innocent Fae, they tore them apart." He growls.

"That wasn't Lauren. It was their psycho ex member that attacked Lauren and changed her… they were the ones trying to stop him and did stop him, not you, them." I snap making my way out of the kitchen and towards him.

"And I'm pretty sure Fae have killed plenty of innocent people, so don't even try to go down that route."

He lets out a scoff as pushes his way past me and towards the door. "Whatever I need to see Hale and put Kenzi's change to a stop."

"It's too late." I call out.

"What's too late?" He asks turning back around with a frown.

"Kenzi's already been changed Dyson, it happened over a month ago and Lauren says me her trainings going great."

"That stupid bitch." He growls.

"Excuse me." I shout walking over to him. "All she wants to do is spend the rest of her life with her husband and you have no right to judge her." I spit angrily at him.

"I'm not talking about Kenzi." He says back just as angry. "I'm talking about Lauren, ever since she came back everything has been fucked. She's bad news Bo…why can't you see that?" He practically shouts gripping onto my shoulder.

I push his hands from my shoulder and roughly shove him back. "You seriously need to get over this grudge against Lauren okay. You're starting to seem like you're obsessed with her."

"Me? Bo you're the one who can't let her go." He shouts.

Is this guy for real?

"Dyson are you joking? She's my girlfriend…the love of my life, of course I'm obsessed with her. I never want to be apart from her again." He takes a deep calming breath along with an eye roll.

"You need to move on Dyson because in the end you're only going to hurt yourself. Me and Lauren aren't breaking up, we're the real deal."

He runs his hands through his hair and over his face in frustrations. "I just don't understand why you never gave us a chance Bo, I've been here with you for 3 years while she was away fucking around with anyone she could get."

"Dyson I don't blame her for leaving, she found me cheating on her with someone who treated her like complete shit. It's an absolute miracle that Lauren took me back and I'm going to spend the rest of my life making it up to her." He stares at me in disbelief at the words coming out of my mouth and I'm seriously starting to question his sanity. "I get that you've been here wanting a relationship, but my heart belongs to Lauren…it always has."

"SHES NO GOOD FOR YOU BO." He shouts with veins popping out of his neck.

He tries to move closer to me but I reach out for a kitchen knife from the counter. "Watch yourself Dyson…you can't come into my house, disrespect my girl and then try it on with me. You need to leave, before I make you." I tell him holding the knife up to his face.

He stares off into space and takes some deep breaths before looking at me with complete fury and fire in his eyes. "You'll regret this Bo…both of you will." He growls walking towards the door.

"No we won't Dyson." I shout making him stop. "This thing you've got going on ends the second you walk out my door. I've had enough of you moping around and insulting Lauren. You and I will never be a thing Dyson. So just move the fuck on already." He just stares at me before huffing and turning back to the door.

"Oh and don't ever threaten me again Dyson…it won't end well for you." I tell him darkly but he doesn't even turn back to me, just slams the door.

"Ugh…what a day." I huff throwing the knife back onto the counter top before falling back onto my couch.

.

.

.

.

 **LPOV:**

"BLOCK HER KENZI." Jen screams from the side-lines with me as Liv comes at Kenzi full speed. Liv jumps up and brings her fist up to hit Kenzi, but as Liv swings her fist down towards her face Kenzi blocks her arm with her own before twisting Livs arm behind her own back and forcing her to the ground making her eat dirt.

"Yes Kenzi." I cheer giving her a clap. She looks over that me with a bright smile and releases Liv to come over and give me a high five.

"I'm getting better." She says continuing to grin like a Cheshire cat.

"You're doing incredible Kenz, I'm so proud of you." I tell her bringing her in for a tight hug.

"Yeah that was really good Kenz, you'll be a pro in no time." Liv says getting up off the ground and dusting herself off. She lifts her head and we all let out a laugh.

"What?" She frowns.

"You look like Phantom of the Opera Liv." I giggle.

"What the hell are you on about?" She says looking all over her body for what we're laughing at.

"Come here you divvy." Jen groans walking over to Liv. She reaches up and wipes away all the dirt that is covering half of Livs face from when Kenzi threw her to the ground.

"Oh yeah, I get it…very funny." Liv pouts wiping over to face once Jen is done.

"So how soon can we be done?" Kenzi asks turning back to me. "You did say I'm doing really good."

"Better ask the boss." I tell her nodding over at Liv.

Kenzi looks at with huge puppy dog eyes and her bottom lip sticking out. "Well you have been working 5x as hard since you wolfed out on Lo, so maybe we could shorten your time for a couple weeks." Liv smiles.

"I can go home next week?" She pretty much screeches in joy.

"I don't see why not, we've got to let you out in the real world at some point, but if anything goes wrong or you even start to feel off then we come back…deal?"

"Deal." Kenzi grins jumping up and down on the spot.

"Okay then, we'll head off on Friday. But until then let's do some more training…get as much in as possible before we leave." Jen instructs motioning Kenzi back over.

I watch for a couple minutes as Jen and Liv both spar with Kenzi before I realize I should let Bo know of the new plans. "Hey I'll be back in a minute." I tell them all heading into the house for my phone. I scroll through and click on Bo's name and beautiful picture.

" _Hey hot stuff."_ Bo greets.

"Hey gorgeous, how's you today?"

" _I'm fine, went out with Hale for breakfast and I'm going to the Dhal tonight with Matt and Sarah, grab a bite to eat with some food."_

"Speaking of feeding…how's that been going on the Succubus side?"Bo did tell me that she had been feeding as little as possible since I left and I know she has much better control over it now, but I worry she's not healthy enough when I'm not there.

" _It's going good, I was feeling a bit low yesterday afternoon so I went to a club last night and fed on a few people, just through some kissing and touching…I promise."_ She rushes out.

"Bo it's fine. I've always understood your need to feed Bo and now I understand even more that I'm a Lycan, I get the struggle of control…and the last thing I want is for you feel like crap just because you haven't fed properly."

I hear Bo let out a sigh over the phone at my words. _"Okay I'll be smarter, I just don't like going near anyone that isn't you…and they don't taste as good."_ She husks at the end.

"Well you may not have to worry about not tasting me for much longer." I tease.

" _W..what? What do you mean?"_ She says falling over her words in excitement.

"Well Kenzi has been doing incredible with her training so Liv think we can come back early, we'll be home on Friday." I tell her feeling my own excitement bubbling up at the thought of having Bo back in my arms.

" _YOU'LL BE HOME IN 6 DAYS?"_ She screams down the phone in excitement.

"We think so. It'll be a real test for her to be back home but we've all got confidence in her to do fine."

" _That's amazing Lauren. I can't wait until you're back here with me…I've missed you so much."_ She sniffs.

"I miss you too Bo, so much. And I promise that I won't be going anywhere once I get back."

" _I know you're not because as soon as you're back with me we won't be leaving my bedroom for a very long time."_ She purrs.

"Mmm, well I like the sound of that." I tell her with my mind racing of everything I plan on doing to Bo.

"HEY LO…WE COULD USE ANOTHER PERSON." Liv shouts from outside.

"I'LL BE OUT IN A MINUTE." I call back.

"Sorry Bo I'm going to have to cut this short, they need me outside."

" _That's fine, I'm still just so happy I'll get to see you in less than a week."_ She all but squeals and I can just the picture the grin on her face. _"So should I let Hale know or leave it to Kenz?"_

"Yeah let her do it. I'm sure she's excited to let him know during their 3 hour nightly phone call."

" _Good point, I'll leave it to her."_

"As hard as it is to hang up on you I should really go and help."

" _I know me too, but it's fine because soon we'll be back together. I can't wait to see you Lo."_

" _Me either, I'll give you a call tonight. I love you Bo."_

" _Love you too."_

"See you soon beautiful." I hang up on Bo and just stare at my phones background for a couple minutes. It's a stunning picture of Bo that I took when we went on a drive and ended up coming across this beautiful field filled with purple Tulips. Bo's sat in the middle of them with the sun shining against her face. She looks like perfection.

"LAUREN." Liv screams dramatically.

"Jesus Christ…I'M COMING." I rest my phone back down and head outside to help Kenzi with the rest of her training.

.

.

.

.

"Get a move on Lauren." Liv calls from outside the cabin and honks the horn a few times.

"Just a second." I zip up my suitcase and lug it outside to join everyone else. "I'm here…I'm here."

"Finally, we were supposed to be on the road 45 minutes ago." Kenzi says with a frown.

"Hey we all slept in not just me and you're the one that wanted to have breakfast here and not in the car." I argue back.

"Well sorry for wanting to eat food at a table, just because we're Lycans doesn't mean we have to act like animals." She insists getting in the car.

"Oooh look who's all grown up. What happened to the Kenzi that ate cold pizza and drank wine from the bottle?" I ask joining her in the back seat.

"Oh she's still here, but I'm a wife now, need to be good sometimes." She tells me with a cheeky wink.

"Right lets get you girls home." Liv says starting the car and pulling away from the cabin.

"Sounds good to me." Kenzi grins slapping my thigh in excitement. "You ready to see Bo?"

"I can't wait, I had no idea I'd miss her this much."

"What was it like when you first left? I mean after you were turned."

"I was angry for a long time. As you know when you're changed all your emotions and feelings are intensified, so when I was changed I was full of anger and resentment towards Bo and Dyson. So I kept away and then after time the anger soon went away but I was still hurt so I didn't come back." I tell her and I see her nod sadly.

"I am sorry though Kenz."

"What the hell for? You did nothing wrong Lauren."

"I just left you and Hale Kenz, after everything you both did for me and how you were there for me, but I just let you think the worst had happened. So I'm sorry."

Kenzi gives me a sad smile and grabs my hand. "You've got nothing to apologise for Lo. They hurt you and you needed time, so I get it okay. You didn't owe us anything."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that." I tell her breathing a sigh of relief.

"Anyway none of that matters anymore, we're looking towards the future. Mine with Hale and yours with BoBo." She smiles.

"You're right…to the future." I say holding up a water bottle as knocking it against hers as she does the same.

We're on the road for a good couple of hours before I see the road to the Dhal coming up ahead. I notice Kenzi start to bounce up and down in her seat with a megawatt smile on her face and I can feel the same excitement run through me but I'm trying to keep me and my Lycan calm. I feel like my heart is about to jump out of my chest knowing that Bo is literally down the road. We pull into the parking lot and before Liv has even shut of the car Kenzi is out the door and I'm not too far behind her.

We enter the Dhal and I see its packed full of people who all let out a cheer when we both enter, but I pay no attention to them as my eyes are scanning the bar for my girl. As they continue to cheer I see a brunette push her way through the crowd and stop once our eyes lock. A smile spread over her face and she runs full speed to me and jumps into my arms, I wrap my arms around her waist as she locks hers around mine.

"I missed you so much." I mumble into her neck. She pulls her head back and runs her hands over my face before joining our lips in a passionate kiss.

"Fuck I've missed you so much." She growls against my lips. I move my hands to her shapely rear as she slowly starts to grind against me.

"Mmm…Bo we can't do this here." I groan feeling myself slowly lose control.

"But I want you."

"I know so do I, but we can't." I pull my lips from hers and gently set her back on the ground.

"Nooooo. I need you Lauren." She groans falling against my chest.

"Soon baby. We'll stay here for a little while and then I'll take you home and show you how much I've missed you." I whisper into her ear and gently nip on her ear lobe.

"Tease." She pouts.

"Come on, I know someone else who's been dying to see you." I grab her hand and lead her over to where Kenzi and Hale are stood. Kenzi jumps out of Hales arms and straight into Bo's as they both scream in joy at being reunited. I give them both their moment and give Hale a hug.

"Thanks for this Doc." Hale says with tears in his eyes.

"You're family, I'd do anything for you and Kenz."

"I know and I just want you to know I appreciate it."

"Anytime." I give him one last hug before heading towards my pack.

"THERE SHE IS." Matt bellows walking over and picking me up in a bear hug.

"Awww, I missed you too buddy." I pat his back and he drops me to the ground with a smirk.

I look behind Matt and see Sarah bouncing on the spot with a huge smile. "Come here you." I open my arms and she runs into them almost making me fall backwards.

"I missed you Lo." She grins pulling back from the hug.

"I missed you too, both of you." I tell Matt and Sarah. "And thank you so much for looking out for Bo while I was gone, she told me how amazing you both have been. I owe you big time."

"No worries, we'd do anything for you Lauren."

"Thank you anyway…and whatever you need just let me know." I tell them.

Matt and Sarah share a glance before they both nod at each other. "Well there is something you could help with." Sarah says.

"Name it."

"You've can get access to medical equipment right?" Matt asks.

"Yeah sure, is everything okay?"

"Oh no it's perfect, we just need you to check something for us." Sarah smiles rubbing her stomach. Oh my god.

"No way." I whisper, they both just nod with watery smiles. "OH MY GOD." I scream and bring Sarah in for a hug.

"When did you do a test?"

"Couple weeks ago, but we wanted you to be the one to confirm it." Matt says with a proud grin as his hand rests on Sarah's flat stomach.

"We can head to the compound tomorrow morning and get it confirmed, but I've got a feeling already."

"Yeah so have we, I can feel her." She smiles stroking her belly over Matt's hand.

"Her?"

She gives me a shrug but the smile stays in place. "Just a feeling I've got."

I bring her in for another hug letting them both know I've got their back in this and their baby will be fine. They ask me not to broadcast it until the first scan to confirm the pregnancy, I give them both my word and head over to the bar where Bo is stood with Kenzi and Hale.

"Hey good lookin" I mumble into her neck before softly biting it.

"Hey you." She turns and gives me a couple gentle kisses. "So can we leave yet?" I let out a laugh against her lips.

"You know we've been here for like 10 minutes."

"10 minutes too long." She groans.

"Ugh…take her home already, she's drooling all over you when you were talking to Matt and Sarah." Kenzi says wrapped up in Hales arms.

"Don't you want to hang out of a while?"

"I think we've got plenty of time for that…forever actually." Kenzi winks.

"Good point." I nod.

"So can we go?" Bo asks again gripping onto my hips.

"Okay then." I grab her hand and pull her to the exit. I look for Liv and see her laughing and dancing with Jen, she catches my eye and give me a nod and wink. "Have fun." She mouths before turning her attention back to Jen.

Bo pulls me out the Dhal and over to that bright yellow car. I jump in the passenger side and just stare out the window at the Dhal. A few months ago it's a place I never thought I'd see again. Now it's one of my favourite places in the world and at this very moment it holds some of the most important people in my life, the people I would do anything for and give my life for. It's crazy how life can change so much in such a short space of time…and I couldn't be happier.

"Hey." Bo calls resting her hand on my leg, pulling me from my thoughts. "You okay?"

"I'm perfect." I smile grabbing her hand and resting it on my lap.

"Let's go home Bo."

.

.

.

.

 **20 YEARS LATER.**

 _ **SMASH**_

"What the hell." I mumble sitting up in bed. I look down to my left and see Bo sleeping soundly.

"Hmmm must have been a dream." I lay back down and cuddle into Bo.

I just start to doze off and I hear more rattling from down stairs. I look over at my bed side clock and see its only 6:15am, I feel confused in my sleepy state until my mind wakes up and realize exactly what the sound is. I jump out of bed and rush downstairs to the kitchen. I walk round the breakfast bar and see my beautiful 4 year old daughter standing over a broken jar that contains the chocolate cookies.

"Lily Lewis." I sternly say.

She practically jumps out of her skin and turns to me with her eyes wide and her mouth covered in chocolate. "Yes mummy." She whispers looking down at her lap.

"What happened here?" I ask pointing at the floor covered in glass and broken cookies. I reach over and lift her out of the mess and resting her on the counter top while checking her feet for cuts but thankfully there are none.

"Da jar fell." She mumbles.

"How did it fall?"

"I don't know mummy, I was in bed dreaming and I came down and the cookie jar was on floor and I tried to help but I dropped it."

"It was on the floor when you came down?" I ask and she realises her head and smiles.

"Yep."

"So why is the chair here?" I say pointing to the chair up against the counter where the cookies usually are. She just shrugs.

"Are you sure?"

"Mmhmm." She hums looking back down at her lap.

"Lily, did you grab the cookies to eat?" I ask.

Her bottom lip starts to tremble and she looks up and me with tears in her eyes. "YES." She cries burying her face into my chest.

"Well that was easy." I mumble stroking her dark locks. "Look at me Lily bear." I coo, she looks up at me with tears rolling down her chubby cheeks that I quickly brush away.

"You can't do that baby, you could have really got hurt and that would have made me and mama really sad. You can't do things like that baby girl."

"I sorry, I just really wanted a cookie." She hiccups making me laugh.

"I know but you can't just take them and it's way too early. You can't do that again okay?"

"Okay." She says cuddling into me.

"You promise?"

"I promise mummy." She says with a yawn.

"Okay then, how about we go back to bed for a little while." I pick her up and carry her back up the stairs. I go to put her back in her room but she begs to go in between me and Bo.

I gently lay her down next to Bo and she's back asleep in seconds, that girl really takes after her mother. I lie down next to her and pull the covers up making Bo stir. "Everything okay?" She mumbles looking down at her little twin.

"Everything's perfect, go back to sleep." I whisper watching her eyes struggling to stay open.

"Kay." She's back to sleep in seconds with her arm slung over our baby girl.

"Absolutely perfect." I say resting my hand over Bo's that's protecting our baby girl and I fall asleep feeling like the luckiest women in the world.

 **A/N: AND WE ARE DONE. I absolutely loved writing this fic and I'm so happy that so many of you loved it. Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites. You've been absolutely amazing.**


	16. AN

Hey guys, sorry if any of you got excited thinking it was a new chapter I didn't mean to give you false hope.

I just wanted to write this because of the reviews and PM's I've been getting about continuing Wild Thing. I'm so happy that so many of you are passionate and love this fic.

A lot you were wondering about me continuing the story because it felt a bit rushed in the end and I agree that it was slightly rushed. I'm heading off to travel around Asia tomorrow afternoon for a couple months, so I wanted to have this fic complete for you. Now about continuing this story, before I finished it I was always planning the 25 year time jump but once it was finished I planned on doing a few one shots about Bo/Lauren times, wedding, Dyson being a dick, the pack, Lily growing up….

If that sounds like something you like then let me know and I'll get some ideas going. I'm not sure about the Wi-Fi situation as I'll be staying in hostels when I'm traveling but I am taking my laptop so I'll see what I can do.

One last thing. About the other fic I've got planned it's not a Lost Girl one (even though I have got another in mind), it's actually a One Tree Hill story with Brooke/Peyton. Just thought I'd let you know in case you were waiting and thinking it was a Lost Girl fic.

Anyway thanks for all the love and I hope this cleared up a few questions.

-Nikki x


End file.
